Vulnerable
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Vulnerable isn't that a true word when it comes to Randy Orton? For the fans sure they knew him a ruthless, unpredictable, but for the people who know him behind the scenes know who he truly is...and that is Vulnerable. Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

Vulnerable is that a true word when it comes to Randy Orton? For the fans sure but for the people who know him behind the scenes know who he truly is... Randy Orton/OC

Vulnerable

Chapter 1

Randy Orton was finally on the road home and couldn't wait to have a few days off and relax at home. Well his parents for the time being while his house was being built. Randy just climbed onto his bus and was greeted by his driver Jack and the girl he was seeing at the time, Alyson. Randy didn't want to deal or see her, he didn't want to be with her anymore either.

"Hi Randy ready to hit the road?" Jack asked

"Hiya Randy" Alyson said with a smile on her face as she stood to hug the Viper...

"I am thanks for having the bus read to go. Alyson I can't, you can stay on the bus if you want but I need space. It really isn't working for me anymore." Randy said

"Randy what do you mean, we are great together, you can't deny that." Alyson said as she was on the verge of tears.

"We were great that is the key word _were_ honey. Now it is time to move on." Randy said then walked back to his bedroom on the bus, he couldn't deal with the hysterics that Alyson was now doing. She finally stormed off the bus, it was a few minutes later that Jack was pulling the bus onto the highway. Randy just laid back on his bed and picked up his phone and called a good friend of his, hoping they would pick up.

"Do you know what time it is Randal?" she asked in a sleepy voice

"Sorry Alyssa I didn't realize it was late." Randy said quietly

"It's okay where are you?" Alyssa asked

"Just left the arena, I am in Bakersfield headed to Oakland. Why don't you fly out here and I will pick you up. Then you can ride home on the bus with me." Randy said

"I can do that Randy, you okay?" Alyssa asked as she sat up in bed and grabbed a bag and her suitcase, then went through clothes and started to toss them in. After making sure she had plenty of clothes she grabbed her make up and tossed it into the over night bag and grabbed her computer case, before she jumped on her computer and booked her ticket. "Randy?"

"Sorry babe, just deep in thought. I couldn't do it with Alyson, I told her it was over." Randy said

"Couldn't do what sweetie?" Alyssa asked somewhat confused.

"Alyson." Randy answered with a sigh.

"Oh, why is that?" Alyssa asked "My flight lands at 3:30am will that give you time to get to Oakland?"

"Yes it does babe. I just couldn't she isn't the one that is meant for me babe." Randy said

"How many more shows do you have before heading home?" Alyssa asked

"Two babe, and that is RAW and SmackDown. I will be at the gate text me your details and the bus and I will be there waiting honey. Oh make sure you have clothes for a week in case Vince gets it in his mind that he wants me to do something else while on the road for home." Randy said

"I can do that babe, or I can steal a shirt of yours. See ya soon." Alyssa said "Headed to the airport now."

"You do anyways babe. See ya soon." Randy said as they hung up and Alyssa sent all her flight information to Randy who stood up and walked up to the front of the bus and sat down next to Jack and told him that they needed to be at the Oakland airport before 3am if all possible. Since it was just 11pm it wouldn't be a problem. Jack told Randy he would call when they pulled into Oakland to get some rest.

Randy walked back to his bedroom and stripped his shirt off and just fell into bed and turned the fan on and thought about the first time he met Alyssa Jones.

**Flashback**

_Randy was home for the weekend and his parents were having family get together and had invited a few other friends as well. One of their closest friends Marty and Karen Jones and their daughter Alyssa was in town and came with them as well. Randy just pulled into his parents drive and saw this very beautiful woman pulling into his parents drive and she sent him a soft smile and that melted Randy's heart right then and there. Randy walked over and helped her out to of her car and introduced himself._

_"Hi I am Randy." he said as he helped her out of her car._

_"Alyssa Jones. I am Marty and Karen's daughter." she said _

_"Nice to meet you, mom said that Marty and Karen were coming but nothing about a beauty." Randy said quietly. Alyssa just smiled. Their friendship quickly formed. Randy found out that afternoon that Alyssa was a doctor mainly working with young adults but saw everyone. Alyssa was a fan of the WWE and knew who Randy was and thought he was a great wrestler and loved to go to shows when she could. From that night on they shared the most intimate things to each other. Alyssa would join Randy out on the road when she could, they would always share a bed, even though they never slept together, they would cuddle, talk, fall asleep in each other's arms. It was nearly two years ago when that came to an end, when it was Valentine's Day Randy just happened to be home and took Alyssa out on a date and they ended up falling for each other, and spent a night wrapped up in each other's arms after making love to each other. They never said what they were, they were dancing around each other trying to figure it out but hadn't yet. Randy didn't want anyone else in his life anymore he was tired of going from pointless relationship to relationship he wanted to spend it with Alyssa._

**End Flashback**

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! There will be more to come. I have a few other one shots that are in the works. Check them out!

~Kinley Orton


	2. Chapter 2

Vulnerable

Chapter 2

Alyssa sat on the plane thinking about her and Randy, she wanted the same thing he did but how would she bring it up this time around? Alyssa was excited to see Randy, it had been two weeks since he had been home she missed him plain and simple. It was a few minutes to 3:30am when she was landing in Oakland California and she couldn't wait to see Randy. The bus had finally arrived and not a moment to spare Randy ran through the airport for Alyssa's gate and finally made it and he couldn't wait to see her.

Randy watched a people were walking off the plane when he saw her, Alyssa was in comfy clothes, her black yoga capri's a RKO shirt and a zip up hoodie as well, sandals on her feet and her hair pulled back. Randy thought her still beautiful no matter what. Alyssa looked up and smiled at Randy who wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"I have missed you Randy." Alyssa said quietly as they walked out of the airport, Randy was pulling her luggage behind him.

"I have missed you too Aly." Randy said "Thanks for flying out. Vince said we can head for home, he is giving me two weeks off." Alyssa looked up at Randy and smiled and nodded her head in agreement. It was a few minutes later that Randy was helping her on the bus and Jack said hello and soon they were hitting the road towards a hotel, as Jack needed to get some sleep as well.

After reaching the Hyatt for the night. Randy checked into his room and wrapped an arm around Alyssa and she was pulling her luggage as Randy had his and they walked up to their room for the night. After getting changed Randy and Alyssa were now wrapped up in each other's arms once again.

Alyssa was resting her hand on Randy's stomach while her head was on his chest. Randy had his arm around her turned some so they were somewhat laying on their sides, he was rubbing her back and pressed a kiss to her forehead then one to her lips. As the kiss deepened they began making love to each other, Randy looked deep into Alyssa's eyes and told her he loved her before kissing her on her lips. Alyssa whispered I love you back before they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning came quick for Alyssa as she was walking up and tired to roll over to get comfy again but there was arm holding her down.

"Randy let go babe." Alyssa said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Randy moaned and rolled to his back and went back to sleep. Alyssa grabbed a shirt that was on the floor and slipped it on and smiled when it was huge on her, after using the bathroom she climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Randy again as he wrapped his arms around her once more she laid her head on his chest and pressed a kiss above his heart.

"Good morning Aly." Randy said quietly

"Good morning Randy." Alyssa said

"Can we talk for a minute then go grab breakfast?" Randy asked

"Sure honey." Alyssa said as she sat up in bed and smiled at Randy who pulled her back down as he propped up on his elbow and placed a hand on her stomach as he slipped it under the shirt.

"I love you and I only want to be with you Aly. I don't want to wake up to anyone but you. I want to spend forever with you." Randy said quietly

"Randy I love you too. I want to wake up with you and to you daily. I want to spend forever with you as well." Alyssa said right before Randy claimed her lips in a kiss. Randy climbed out of bed and walked over to his bag that he had brought in and grabbed something he had wanted to give to her. After climbing back into bed and snuggling up to Alyssa and laying his head on her shoulder he kissed her cheek.

"Aly spend the rest of your life as Mrs Randal Orton." Randy proposed and opened up the box and Alyssa gasped the ring was breathtaking and she was speechless.

"Randy I love you and yes I will marry you." Alyssa said as he slid the ring onto her left hand as he kissed her on the lips.

Randy stood up and stretched and helped Alyssa out of bed and they took a joint shower before walking out of their room. They ran into John Cena.

"Morning Orton, hi Alyssa." John said as the two shook hands and did their man hug thing. John hugged Alyssa as well.

"Morning Johnny what is up?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around Alyssa.

"Hi John." Alyssa said

"Not much didn't know you were in Oakland." John said

"Aly flew in last night, we have a show tonight and all. Even though I am not on the card tonight, thought we might take in the show." Randy said "If that is alright with Aly here."

"That is fine Randy, John want to join us for breakfast?" Alyssa asked as the three walked down to the hotel restaurant.

"Sure. Alyssa what is that on your left hand?" John asked as he knew Randy was going to propose next time he saw Alyssa.

"Go ahead honey show it to him." Randy said. Alyssa held up her left hand and showed John the ring that Randy had given her.

"Randy asked me to marry him this morning." Alyssa said as they walked into the restaurant and were seated by the hostess right away. All three were looking through the menu when their waiter approached the table.

"Alyssa Jones it that you?" he asked. Alyssa looked up and had a panic look on her face.

"Joel?" Alyssa asked as she started to breath heavier. Randy could tell something was wrong with her the moment she said Joel. He knew how bad that relationship was and how bad it ended.

"Aly honey talk to me." Randy said quietly as he put his arm around her shoulders he could tell that she was shaking. "Alyssa Orton answer me babe."

Randy stood up and helped Alyssa stand up and Joel just looked at her and smirked knowing he would always have that control over her but didn't know she had gotten married. Joel walked towards her even more Randy had his back to her talking to John and he just reached out and

slapped her hard across the face. John reacted faster than Randy did and just knocked him out. Randy wrapped his arms around Alyssa and walked them out to the lobby and over to an area behind the front desk and opened her shirt a bit and placed his hand on her chest.

"Breathe Aly shh its okay." Randy said quietly as he held her to him she was still shaking. "Return your breathing back to normal baby breathe with me." Alyssa tried to calm down but nothing was working.

"Joel is here..." Alyssa said quietly as she started to cry and Randy helped her up back up to her room. Alyssa wanted to crawl back into bed but Randy held her to him and tried to get her breathing back to normal. Randy finally had her shirt unbuttoned and placed his hand on her chest and put her back against his chest and told her to breathe with him.

It was a few minutes later when Alyssa was able to return her breathing back to normal. Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead and grabbed her purse and fished out her medication and handed her the pill. "Take one honey, then we can load the bus and head out." as he sat down beside her and handed her a glass of water. Alyssa took the pill that was in his hand and took it and swallowed it down. Some one was banging on their hotel room door and Alyssa jumped at the loud noise and started to panic again. Randy jerked the door open and glared at John.

"Sorry." John said. Randy let him in and sat back down by Alyssa who laid her head on his shoulder. "You okay Aly?"

"I will be. I get panic attacks every now and then. I didn't know he lived here either." Alyssa said quietly.

"Do you want to go to the show tonight or head for home?" Randy asked

"I want to rest for a bit then we can go. What time do we need to be at the arena?" Alyssa asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"We don't need to be there till 5pm why don't you two drive the bus over and we can go from there." John said

"Sounds like a plan, call when you are ready to head out and we can meet ya there." Randy said John walked out of the room saying he would talk to them later. Alyssa walked out a few minutes later and was back down to a tank top and her panties and crawled back into bed. Randy smiled at her and held her close and started to rub her back and soon she was sound asleep. Randy eased out of bed and grabbed another shower then grabbed his laptop and logged on to check his email and then smiled at Alyssa who was crashed out. Randy ordered lunch and waited for it to be delivered and did some push ups and crunches and soon was eating lunch.

It was a few hours later when Alyssa was starting to wake up, she rolled to her back and the hand that was around her waist followed and she started to fight who was against her. "Sh babe its Randy. Calm down its me." Alyssa cried against his chest.

"I thought you were Joel." Alyssa said

"Nope not him, just me babe. Are you sure you want to go to the show we could just head out, we are in town for one more night." Randy told her.

"We can go just don't leave me that is all I ask." Alyssa said. Randy crossed the room and held her close.

"Never don't you get into the shower and get cleaned up and I will order you something to eat for lunch or do you want to wait?" Randy asked before kissing her forehead.

"I can get something in catering. I'm getting in the shower." Alyssa said and grabbed some clean clothes again and Randy stripped her down and threw her on the bed and made love to her.

"Um babe, we have to get cleaned up now. We have to leave soon." Randy said as he rolled to his back and pulled Alyssa to his chest.

"Yes we do honey, come shower with me. I'm sorry about my panic attack honey." Alyssa said

"Honey it is okay, I have them every now and then but not often." Randy said

"You should talk to your doctor when you get home hon." Alyssa said and smiled at Randy and started the shower. Randy just followed and laughed.

"Sure babe, do I need to call the office or can I just see you?" Randy asked. Alyssa just laughed and smiled at Randy as they got cleaned up. After getting dressed they finally headed out and got onto the bus and headed towards the arena. Randy grabbed her a pass and found catering.


	3. Chapter 3

Vulnerable

Chapter 3

Alyssa told Randy she wanted to go for a walk around the arena, and wanted to go alone, Randy didn't want to her alone. Randy told John they were headed to a walk and would see them after a bit. Randy helped Alyssa up and laced his fingers with hers and they headed off on their walk. Randy loved being near Alyssa and couldn't wait to have her as his wife.

"Babe." Randy said quietly

"What is is Randy?" Alyssa asked as they stood in the hall that was pretty quiet for the time being. Randy picked up Alyssa by her waist and sat her on a crate and pulled her close and claimed her lips in a sweet kiss. "Hm" after the kiss broke Randy pressed one to her forehead and held her close.

"Just thinking on when you would like to get married." Randy said as he sat down on the crate next to Alyssa who pulled out her phone.

"To tell ya the truth Randy I don't want a long engagement. I don't have to have this fancy wedding. Just as you are there, and some family and friends, I don't care where it is, when it is nothing as long as we get married, that is it." Alyssa told him

"How long do you need to plan and look for a dress beautiful?" Randy asked

"Is 6 months too long?" Alyssa asked as she pulled up her calender and looked it on her phone and realized it was right before before WrestleMania."How about 8 months that way Mania is over and done with and we can plan around that."

"That is fine with me babe." Randy said when Vince found them and was talking with the couple and told Randy he would have time before and after the wedding as well. Randy wanted to add Alyssa to his paperwork. Alyssa told him to go that she would meet him back in catering in 30 minutes then. Randy pressed a light kiss to Alyssa's lips.

Alyssa watched Randy walk away, she hopped of the crate and walked around even more, while she was walking pretty lost in her own thoughts when she walked straight into a cart that was in the middle of the hall. Alyssa looked up and saw that Joel was standing right on the other side of cart looking at her.

"Hello Alyssa." Joel said

"What do you want?" Alyssa asked as she was starting to shake.

"That my dear is simple, you. We were perfect together but you had to go and screw that up didn't you?" Joel asked "What is the matter sweetheart you scared of me?"

"You held me at gunpoint Joel and raped me, how do you think I feel, I hate you with a passion, you knocked me around all the time. I had to end it for my own good and health. I am happy now just leave me alone." Alyssa said as she started to back away from Joel who was now standing in her face.

"Nice bruise on your face did your new boyfriend knock you around some? You forget we like to be rough in our sex life honey?" Joel asked

"You slapped me that hard across the face this morning and no he doesn't he never will. I didn't like anything rough Joel you did not me." Alyssa said she started to back away even more. Joel was quick and slammed her up against the wall then pinned her against it, his hand on her throat, while he undid her belt and unzipped her jeans and slipped his hand down and started to play with her and started to finger her roughly. Alyssa was crying while trying to fight Joel off and it wasn't working too well, she was fighting for air as he was choking her, she finally passed out and Joel was satisfied with that and walked away and left the arena.

Randy was signing papers for his file as he added Alyssa on to his insurance, life insurance, and W2 and personal information as well, when there was a lot of commotion going on outside of Stephanie's office. Stephanie had enough and walked out to see what was going on.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP." Stephanie yelled, and most everyone looked at her and didn't say a word "What in the hell is going on outside my office, my daughter is sound asleep."

"I just saw someone chick pass out, I don't know who she is but she had a pass around her neck and her jeans were undone." Maryse stated. Randy heard this and picked up his phone and dialed Alyssa's phone that she never answered. Randy walked out and looked at Maryse.

"Where can you show me where. Steph get the medics I have a feeling it is Alyssa." Randy said as he watched Maryse take off her heels and started to follow her as she ran through the halls. Soon Randy was by Alyssa's side who was starting to wake up. Randy held her close as one of the medic's checked her over.

"Randy I want to you to take her to the hospital to have a CT done. I want to make sure no damage was done when he choked her." Dr Range said as he took her vitals.

"I will do that now, honey what else hurts?" Randy asked her quietly as he started to rub her back.

"My head and all and shoulders where he slammed me against the wall hard." Alyssa said. Randy carefully helped her up and out to their car and they headed to the hospital. After arriving Alyssa explained what had happened and they were taken right away to the back and it was a few minutes, before the doctor came in and talked to Alyssa.

"Alyssa can you tell me what all happened?" Dr Hanson asked

"Sure, I was walking the halls with my soon to be husband and it wasn't long he had to go and sign some paperwork, and I went on my walk. I ran into my ex who caused me quite a few problems while we were dating and well, he slammed me into the wall, started to choke me and also fingered me roughly, but never had sex with me." Alyssa said while starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, I would like to do a CT scan and just check you over. Can I do a exam just to make sure you are okay?" Dr Hanson asked

"That is fine as long as Randy can stay that is fine." Alyssa said

"That is fine by me, just strip from the waist down." Dr Hanson said as she handed Alyssa a sheet and stepped out of the room. Alyssa looked at Randy who was very upset that he wasn't with her when this happened.

"Are you okay Randy?" Alyssa asked as she quickly changed and laid back on the bed and draped the sheet over her legs.

"I'm fine just worried about you. Are you sure he never had sex with you?" Randy asked as he moved the chair next to the bed and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm sure Randy or my pants would have been down, he wouldn't take the time to pull my jeans and thong back up babe." Alyssa said as the doctor stepped back in and quickly did the exam.

"Alyssa you are fine, just a little inflamed but okay. I will have the nurse wheel you down for CT and Randy you can go with you. After that I can give you something for the pain and send you back to the hotel." Dr Hanson said

It wasn't long after Alyssa had changed back that she was taken down for the CT and it was shown that she did have a mild concussion and was fine and was able to give her something for the pain and the two headed back to the hotel to rest. The doctor before they left told Randy if the pain got worse to bring her back and wrote a script out for pain medication. Once they reached the hotel John met them in the parking lot and carried Alyssa up as she had fallen asleep. After the couple were sleeping soundly Randy's phone rang and it was Vince who gave him two weeks off to take care of Alyssa and told him to check in with him in two weeks and they would go from there.

Alyssa slept through the night, Randy not so much he watched her sleep, finally drifting off and let sleep claim him. Alyssa was waking up more and groaned in pain which woke Randy up. "Sweetie you okay?"

"Yeah I think, I have to use the bathroom and all." Alyssa said as she stood up slowly and sat back down. Randy stood up and walked around their bed and helped her up and walked with her into the bathroom. Randy helped Alyssa back to bed and just held her close as she laid her head on his chest. "When can we go home?"

"When do you want to leave? I have the next two weeks off. Vince called me last night and said to check in with him in two weeks and we would go from there. I'm just worried about you. Do you want to go down and eat breakfast or are you ready to hit the road?" Randy asked

"That was a bunch of questions all at once. We don't we change and head down for breakfast, then though Joel might be here I don't care I want to eat." Alyssa said "Call John and see if he will meet us down there." as she eased herself out of bed and slowly got dressed. Randy wasn't far behind her and soon they were walking out the door and smiled when John was standing in front of it getting ready to knock.

Alyssa as thankful that Joel wasn't working that morning. Jack had the bus ready to go and soon they were loaded and ready, and soon were on the road to St Louis. Alyssa crashed as soon as the bus was in motion and Randy was sitting on the couch with John next to him as they talked him into joining them on the road home. John was dating one of Randy's close friends who he had grown up with. Krista Jenkins and they had been dating for nearly a year and doing pretty good.

"You okay Randy?" John asked

"I will be just worried about my girl." Randy answered as he looked towards the bedroom.

"Then why are you out here with me? Go lay down with her." John said

"I would love to but she will kick me out of bed and tell me to keep you company, so its is useless." Randy told his best friend. John just nodded as he knew Alyssa pretty well and Randy was right. Randy grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on hoping to find something to watch, after finding sportscenter the two men zoned out. It wasn't long and both men dozed off. Alyssa was finally waking up and rolled hoping to snuggle into Randy's warm body but he wasn't beside her, after easing herself out of bed and pulled her tank top on and a pair of capri yoga pants and walked out to the main area of the bus and couldn't help but laugh at the two boys that were sprawled out on the couch and sound asleep. Alyssa pressed a kiss to Randy's forehead and smiled when he never moved and grabbed her laptop and sat down on the bench that had a small table and fired up her laptop. After logging on to her email she checked and saw that her mom and dad had emailed her and she quickly emailed them back saying she and Randy were finally together and engaged. The were very happy for her and couldn't wait to see her. Alyssa's phone chimed with a text from her best friend Krista Jenkins.

****Hey sweetie** KJ**

_****Hey yourself how are you?** AKJ**_

****Good missing John but good. I miss you how are you?** KJ**

_****I am okay. In a bit of pain thanks to Joel who found me. On the way home and Randy and John are sound asleep** AKJ**_

****Nice. Send me a pic pls. Where did you run into the asshole?** KJ**

**_**At the hotel in Oakland didn't know he lived here, or worked her. Then that night at the arena he found me and choked me out and roughly fingered me. I saw the doctor and just a mild concussion is all** AKJ_**

****Not good. What time will you three be arriving? Do you have to go and do more shows or what?** KJ**

**_**Don't know will ask Randy when he wakes up I am about to crash again. Love and miss ya.** AKJ **Oh Randy asked me to marry him and I said yes! Stand up with me as my maid of honor?**_**

****That is awesome! Yes I will stand up with you. Love and miss ya too. Send the pic pls** KJ**

Alyssa couldn't help but smile and took a quick picture of the boys and then her ring and sent them to Krista who replied loved them both love the ring! Alyssa grabbed a book and sat back into the cushioned seat and started to read. It wasn't long till John was waking up and smiled at Alyssa and took a picture of Randy and posted it to twitter which ended up waking up Randy.

Randy grabbed his phone and looked at the tweet and flipped John off and that caused Alyssa to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You asshole." John said

"Ha ha." Randy said and stood up to stretch and smacked John which would have led the two to play fighting but not on the bus. Randy smiled at Alyssa who was giggling and he picked her up and walked to the back of the bus and kissed her as he sat her down and started to strip them both.

"Randy we need to be quiet." Alyssa said

"I don't care if John hears us or not. I want my soon to be wife. I love you baby." Randy said as he slipped down her capris and panties down while she stripped her tank top and bra off and laid back while Randy slipped out of his jeans and shirt and grabbed Alyssa's by her legs and brought her to the edge of their bed and kissed her thighs while Alyssa moaned in pure pleasure as he kissed up her body.

Randy rubbed her folds just enough for them to part and moisten before inserting one, then two fingers deep inside of her. He scooted down and took a breast in his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue. Once the first nipple was a hardened bud, he moved to the other nipple and did the same thing. He placed a trail of kisses down her body until he reached the top of her smooth mound. "Oh yes Randy don't stop" as he dipped his tongue into her searing folds and flicked her clit. As he licked and sucked on her swollen clit, he fingered her pussy making sure to hit the right spot at the right time. Alyssa kept moaning in pleasure as Randy enjoyed her wetness the more he ate the wetter she got. Randy could tell that she was getting close as her muscles were squeezing his fingers. Soon he removed his fingers and smiled up at Alyssa as she took his fingers into her mouth and started to lick hem clean. Randy loved the feeling of her tongue and mouth on his fingers sucking him clean. He looked at her folds and dived into really eating her pussy. He hummed as he licked and nibbled away on her wanting to make her cum hard. He wanted to drink up everything she could give called out in pleasure as she started to explode with force as she held Randy's head in place. Randy stayed with her and drank up everything she gave him and reached up to kiss her so she could enjoy herself on his lips. Randy slipped inside of Alyssa's body as they melted and blended their bodies together crying out in pleasure as they reached their climaxes and were wrapped up in each other's arms and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! Well here is the next chapter of the story...

Enjoy!

Vulnerable

Chapter 4

The bus kept driving moving towards St Louis. Randy and Alyssa slept most of the drive. John did as well. The three were happy to reach Randy's driveway. Krista had talked to John a few hours before and she met them there and the two after having a late supper with Randy and Alyssa headed off to her apartment. After Jack and Randy had the bus unloaded Jack took the bus back to where they kept it when not on the road and headed home for the time Randy was off. Alyssa took Randy's keys from him and unlocked the house and unset the alarm and was walking around the house when Randy finally walked and sat down at the kitchen island and placed his head in his hands.

Alyssa walked into the kitchen and smiled at Randy, she knew that the last few days had been hard on him and that he was worn out from being on the road so much. She walked over to him and started to massage his shoulders, Randy relaxed into her soft touch and leaned back and she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I love you Randy."

"I love you too Aly." Randy said quietly and kissed her on the cheek. "How about a dip in the pool before we head to bed. Are you wanting to stay here or head home?" Alyssa looked at Randy and smiled as he turned around on the barstool and Alyssa laid her head against his chest. "I have a better idea, move in with me."

"I would love to live with you and call this home. But honey this is a rental right now and your house isn't complete yet. Why don't we go stay at my house tonight and relax there. Tomorrow we can go and check on your house and then also tell our families we are engaged." Alyssa said "Not that I don't mind your rental honey, but your bed isn't all that comfy honey."

Randy just smiled and nodded his head in agreement as they headed out and to Alyssa's house. It wasn't long and they headed to bed shortly after arriving. The next morning came quick for Alyssa as she needed to be seen again after the doctor checked her over in the ER in Oakland and yesterday while on the way home she had sent a text to her other best friend Mallory Johnson and seeing her in a few hours. After getting cleaned up and leaving Randy a note she headed for the office.

Alyssa pulled into a parking space at the doctor's office and grabbed her medical bag and headed in knowing she would probably end up seeing a few patients. After getting settled into her office and looking over a few things that needed to be signed there was a knock on the door. Alyssa looked up and saw her best friend standing in the doorway. Dr Mallory Johnson.

"Hey come on in." Alyssa said as she walked around her desk and sat down on the couch.

"Hey yourself. Rough couple of days?" Mallory asked as she sat down next to Alyssa and hugged her.

"You can say that." Alyssa said and sat back on the couch and sighed.

"Okay what happened honey? You were happy two days ago when you left." Mallory stated

"I had a bad panic attack while I was gone, they had been under control till I saw Joel and he slapped me, then slammed me into the wall and felt me up." Alyssa said and started to cry. Mallory was upset this happened and held her while she cried.

"I'm sorry honey, why don't I check you over quickly then send you home to rest." Mallory said. Alyssa just nodded her head in agreement. Mallory listened to Alyssa's heart and lungs and then looked in her eyes, that were still a little cloudy. "Aly how much pain are you in?"

"Right now?" Alyssa asked

"Yes right now. I am worried about you honey." Mallory said

"My head is still throbbing and pounding, I have zig zag lines in my vision and I feel like I am going to get sick but can't." Alyssa said

"Aly and you drove to work, I could have come to you sweetie. I will drive you home and give you some strong pain medication honey so you can rest. After that I don't want to see you for a few more days." Mallory said "I can drive your car home so you have it."

"And how will you get back to the office Mallory?" Alyssa asked "I can drive home."

"Oh no you wont Aly, I can't let you. Either I call Randy and he is upset with you for driving to work, or I can have a nurse follow me your choice." Mallory said

"Ugh you win, what are you giving me?" Alyssa asked as she grabbed her things and soon they were walking towards Mallory's office so she could grab her medical bag and some pain medications for Alyssa and soon the two headed out.

Randy was in the kitchen when he heard the garage door go up and was happy to see Alyssa and then confused to why Mallory was there as well. Randy could tell that Alyssa wasnt' feeling good and walked over to her and held her close. "What is wrong honey?"

"My head is throbbing and I want to lay down. Mallory wouldn't let me drive home." Alyssa said quietly.

"If I knew you weren't feeling good honey, I would have taken you to the office. Mallory thanks for bringing her home." Randy said "Lets get you up and into bed"

"Not a problem Randy, I do want to check her over again and then I can give her something for pain and I want her to take it easy and will see her again in a few days." Mallory said

Randy picked up Alyssa bridal style and carried her up to their bedroom and gently sat her down on the bed and stepped out and let Mallory check her over and she was soon sleeping from the shot. Mallory walked down to the kitchen and saw Randy in the kitchen. Randy looked up from eating breakfast and smiled at Mallory.

"Randy she is okay just worn out, and in pain. Call me if she starts to feel worse, I know you know what to look for in concussions. Just make sure she rest and if the pain comes back have her take some pain medication I filled a script for her on the way home." Mallory said as she handed Randy the pill bottle.

"Thanks Mallory. If I would have known she was in pain I would have driven. Do you need a ride back to the office?" Randy asked

"No, I had a nurse follow us and all. Please call me if the pain gets out of control and I will come back. I want her to take it easy for the next few days." Mallory said and Randy thanked her again and showed her to the door. Randy walked up to check on Alyssa who was sound asleep. Randy walked back down and called Krista and asked if she would come and stay with Alyssa as he needed to go and check on the house, and do a few other things and didn't want Aly alone. Krista said she was on the way and would see him in a bit.

Randy walked up and pressed a light kiss to Alyssa's forehead which woke her up a bit and he explained that Krista was coming over to stay with her so he could get things done around town and check on their house. Alyssa smiled up at him and told him that she loved him and drifted back off to sleep. Randy grabbed his wallet and keys and saw Krista pull up and John was with her. The two boys took off after Krista told them to go.

"Randy what is going on?" John asked as they drove towards his house that was being built.

"A lot. Aly has a concussion from the other night. Mallory was able to give her something for the pain and will check on her later. I needed to come and check on my house and asked Krista to stay with her." Randy said "Why?"

"Just wondering. Krista didn't say much but we need to get to Aly's and that was it. So we are checking on your house and then what?" John asked

"I need to pack my clothes and move in with Aly and give up my rental." Randy said as they drove towards his house. It wasn't long and they were pulling into his drive and both were completely shocked to see it done, there were a few people there working but it was done. Randy and John were met by the builder and they did a final walk through and it was completed to what Randy wanted, the next thing do do was to fill it with his wife, and hopefully down the line a family. It wasn't long and Randy had the keys to his dream home in his hands. John was happy for him and they walked over a few houses down and checked on John and Krista's house they were building as well.

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed

~Kinley Orton


	5. Chapter 5

Vulnerable

Chapter 5

While the boys were gone Alyssa was starting to wake up some, she didn't realize that she slept that long and rolled over in bed and stretched. After getting out of bed and using the bathroom, Alyssa pulled on her tank top and yoga pants and walked downstairs to see Krista sitting on her couch watching TV and working away on her laptop.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Krista asked as Alyssa got comfy on her couch and smiled at her.

"Drained and blah make sense?" Alyssa asked

"Yes it does. Just take it easy honey. Do you want something to drink?" Krista asked

"Yeah but I can get it." Alyssa said and slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen and looking through the fridge when she heard the garage door go up and soon heard Randy and John walking in the back door and heard what she thought was luggage. Alyssa turned around and smiled when she saw Randy had his bags with him. Randy wrapped his arms around Alyssa and held her close. "Your home."

"Yes we are honey. Good news, my house is done." Randy said "We can finally move in sweetheart."

"That is wonderful honey. Yea, we can decorate!" Alyssa said with a smile and laid her head against his chest. Randy knew she was drained and held her close.

"Yes it is, lets go sit down. You need to be resting honey." Randy said

"I know that Randy I just got up, we can rest down here, I can get on the computer and we can order you a new bed babe, unless you want to keep mine." Alyssa said as Randy led her over to her couch were Krista had moved so they could take the couch and she and John could sit on the love seat together. "Thanks Krista for staying while the boys were out."

"You are most welcome. Randy congrats on the engagement and also your house being done." Krista said "Now we can hope ours will be done in the next few months." John just smiled and knew it would be a few more months before they could move in.

"Well Krista we can go shopping while the boys are on the road and paint some and I can figure out our master bedroom what colors and all. Randy could we go walk through the house please?" Alyssa asked

"How about after you eat we can go. I would like a new bed we can order a king just like yours. Also something relaxing in our bedroom." Randy said

"I can handle that. I am thinking a light blue and black very relaxing." Alyssa said. She pulled her laptop out and got onto the mattress hub website and talked the store where she bought her mattress only a few months before and talked to the salesman and explained that she wanted the same bed only now a king. Randy handed her his credit card and she bought it over the phone.

That evening after finally eating supper Krista and John headed out and Randy helped Alyssa into his truck and they headed to their newly built home. Alyssa was amazed by the house, it had a lot of the things she had wanted in the house. Randy knew what she liked and surprised her with it. The two had spent almost four months looking at houses before Randy decided to build and he was glad that she had been with him each time. They walked up to the master bedroom and she was in awe of it. Randy had the furniture already in their room, the four poster bed she had seen a few months before with white curtains hanging from it.

"Randy this is beautiful." Alyssa said as she smiled at him. Randy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I did all of this for you baby, this house is our dream house. All those houses we went to look at and took pictures, this was all for you and I our dream house." Randy told her.

"You are a total sweetheart babe. I love you." Alyssa said as she laid her head on Randy's chest.

"Now lets get back home and you in bed as you need to rest some babe. We can do some light shopping tomorrow and then pack both of our homes up and have it filled soon." Randy said. They walked down and Randy locked up the house and set the alarm and they headed back to Alyssa's. Once they were inside they got ready for both as both were worn out. Alyssa took some thing for pain and crashed against Randy's chest and let his heart beat put her to sleep.

As the next few days passed Alyssa was starting to feel better and headed to the office with Randy to see Mallory. Randy was on the phone in her office while she walked down to see Mallory and was kinda shocked to see Ted DiBiase there. "Hey Teddy where is Mallory?" Alyssa asked as she popped her head into the office.

"Down at the lab having lab work done." Ted answered "How are you?"

Alyssa walked in a bit and smiled at Ted. "Doing better than what I was few days ago. How come you are here?"

"Well I came to see Mallory, we have been friends for years and we might go to lunch after she sees you." Ted told her. "How is Randy?"

"Good on the phone in my office. Hey Mallory." Alyssa said "Everything okay?"

"Yeah haven't been feeling good just wanted to make sure thing was going on. Ted why don't you and Randy go grab something to drink I will call you when we are done here then we can go to lunch." Mallory said as Alyssa sat down on the exam table in the room and smiled at the two.

"Alyssa I will see you later." Ted said as he waved by and smiled at Mallory. Alyssa hadn't caught on before but she did now, she could see the glow coming from Mallory then gasped and covered her mouth. Mallory closed the door to her office and turned to see Alyssa with her hand over her mouth.

"What is wrong Aly?" Mallory asked

"You are pregnant aren't you?" Alyssa asked "Ted is the father, he never comes here unless he has too. I have picked those two up at the airport when Ted comes home with Randy, he always stays with a friend. Mallory babe are you two together?"

"Caught me. Yes Teddy and I are together and very much pregnant only 10 weeks and we are married." Mallory said "Ted just flew in last night."

"That is awesome. I am so happy for you two." Alyssa said and then hugged Mallory. "You hid that quite well my dear."

"Yes I did. How are you feeling?" Mallory asked as she walked over her desk and grabbed her stethoscope and sat down on top of her desk and looked at Alyssa. "I have been worried about you."

"Worn out, my head still hurts and all. Not as bad as it did the other day. My nausea is down to almost nothing, and happy I don't have lines in my vision right now." Alyssa said "Randy has been taking great care of me Mallory."

"That is good but doesn't mean I will clear you to do much of anything. So when is the wedding?" Mallory asked as she grabbed her pin light and looked into Alyssa's eyes and smiled when they were clear. After listening to Alyssa's heart and lungs she wanted to get another CT scan and go from there. "Your eyes are clear honey, but I do want you to have another CT scan. I wont clear you for two weeks honey, just rest spend time with Randy while he is home."

Alyssa just smiled. She knew it wouldn't do any good to argue with Mallory as she was set in her ways. "We are getting married in May, in eight months, Krista is standing up as my maid of honor and I want you next to her. Also Randy and I aren't doing anything to prevent pregnancy, so I would like to do a test well a blood test."

Mallory just smiled and grabbed a nurse and told her what she wanted done and after having her blood drawn they just sat down on her couch and Alyssa prayed she wasn't pregnant just yet. "Relax honey. I thought that you were on birth control."

"I was when I was with Joel, but once I broke up with him and went on the anti anxiety medication because of him, I went off the pill as it was causing problems and Randy and I weren't doing anything. Then that Valentines night was something else. I have never been with a man that shows so much passion. I'm actually shocked that Randy and I aren't pregnant yet." Alyssa said.

"To tell ya the truth, same here. Ted and I have been married for nearly two years and well just now 10 weeks pregnant. We can figure it out honey." Mallory said as there was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in and handed Alyssa her blood work.

Alyssa looked in her hands and smiled nothing yet, but if she was it was too early to tell. "Nothing yet, but then again if I'm it is way too early to find out. Now what?"

"Um CT and Randy will be with you the entire time." Mallory said "Then how about the four of us go out for lunch. I am taking time and going to travel with Ted."

"Uh my doctor is traveling? Wow, you love this place and then who am I to come to when I am having a panic attack, needing to be seen for a cold, and just to talk too?" Alyssa asked as they got up and started to walk towards Alyssa's office. Mallory was right Ted and Randy were talking, Randy had a smile on his face and looked up and smiled even more.

"We will figure that out honey." Mallory whispered

Randy and Alyssa headed down to have the CT done. Alyssa had to wait and hated that. It was nearly an hour later that she was finally have the scan done and after that Randy took her home to rest. Mallory called about three hours later to let her know that the scan was clear. Over the next few days Randy and Alyssa spent time packing up both of their places and were finally ready to move into their house. Randy was dreading going back to work and didn't want to leave Alyssa at home either.

The couple were finally moved into their house and also in the process of selling Alyssa's house. At the moment Randy was having a hard time packing for the next tour that was starting on Monday and it was Tuesday, he was laying across their bed with the suitcase on the bed next to him when Alyssa walked into the room.

"I don't want to leave on Monday honey." Randy complained as she sat down on the bed next to him and looked at the empty suitcase. Alyssa sighed she didn't want him to leave either. Randy finally pulled Alyssa to his chest and held her close."Can you say that I am sick with mono or something baby?"

"I don't want you to leave either, no I can't say you are sick unless you are. Last night when we were playing you were clear honey. Sorry babe. I could go with you though." Alyssa told him as she snuggled into his chest.

"I know you would baby, but I think that with me on the go all the time it wouldn't be good for you and so stressed out." Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Plus I have to work honey. Some one needs to stay here and plan the wedding as well. I can't ask our parents to do everything." Alyssa said "I love you Randy."

"I love you too babe." Randy said as he started to rub her back.

Over the next few days the kept unpacking and Randy finally had to hit the road. Alyssa took him to the airport to make his flight and after a tearful goodbye they parted their ways. Randy told her that he would call as soon as he was able after landing. Alyssa headed towards the house and just crawled back into bed she hated the fact that Randy had to leave. This was the first time in almost three weeks that they had been apart since they became engaged. Randy was sitting on the flight just looking out the window missing Alyssa, he didn't want to be away from her either.


	6. Chapter 6

Vulnerable

Chapter 6

Randy's flight finally landed in Austin, Texas and he couldn't wait to get off the plane. After getting his luggage and finally his rental car and after loading it, he was able to relax for a minute and pulled his phone to call Alyssa who he was missing greatly. Alyssa was between patients and sitting at her desk when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Alyssa asked distractedly

"Hey babe." Randy said quietly as he started to drive towards the hotel. "I miss you."

"Hey sweetie. I miss you too. Did you finally land?" Alyssa asked as she sat back in her desk chair and smiled at the picture that was her computer.

"Yeah, landed about 30 minutes ago, had to wait for my luggage, and then get my rental. I hate flying right now." Randy complained to her."Sorry I don't mean to complain."

"It is okay honey. So what happened to the bus?" Alyssa asked

"Jack is sick and two the bus is getting a complete make over due to Vince for some odd fucking reason." Randy said

"Why is Vince giving it a make over?" Alyssa asked

"I don't know babe. But I have to fly this entire tour and I don't like that." Randy said "He said something that it needed to have major updates done, so who knows." as he pulled into the hotel parking lot and cut the engine, but didn't get out of the car. "I don't want to deal with fans or anyone but you at the moment."

"Hon, you have to deal with fans, they love you. But not as much as I love you babe." Alyssa said "When you get done talking with me, head up to your room and crash for a bit honey."

"I might just do that. I didn't sleep good last night." Randy told her. "I hate to do this hon but I am going to go for now and get checked into my room and get settled. Time to go greet my fans. I love you. I will call you and we can talk before bed."

"I love you too sweetie, try to rest, talk to you tonight." Alyssa stated as they hung up.

Randy finally climbed out of his rental and grabbed his bags from the trunk and let his gear bag in the trunk and headed towards the hotel. There were a few fans left out waiting to see some of the Diva's and Stars. Randy was approached by a few fans a few of them were kids who wanted to have a picture taken with him. This just brightened his day even more, it also made him want to start a family with Alyssa. After talking with the kids he was finally checked into his room and laid back on his bed for the next two nights. Randy decided to grab a bite to eat and called John to see if he wanted to join and soon the two were headed out to find something to eat.

"You okay Randy you are pretty quiet." John said as they sat down at Applebee's for supper.

"Yeah just miss Alyssa. This is the first time in three weeks that we have been away from each other." Randy said, before taking a drink of water. "Was it like this for you and Krista?"

"Yeah it was. I have to say the two of you are good for each other. I have never seen you this happy." John stated as he sat his drink down. "Krista and I worked through it though the first few weeks were roughest."

The boys finished supper and then headed back to the hotel. Randy was wiped out and wanted to crash but picked up his phone and called the love of his life. Alyssa was in the middle of trying on a wedding dress when Randy called.

"Hey babe." she answered as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Kris yes or no?"

"Kris yes or no what are you up to babe?" Randy asked as he laid down on his bed for the night.

"Shopping for the wedding Krista asked me to go shopping we have the colors of red and black picked out." Alyssa said. Randy could hear Krista giggling in the background and laughed himself.

"Nice colors honey. So can I by chance get a look at what you are wearing?" Randy asked

"Nope, but when we start trying on bridesmaid you can I do want your input. Hi Elaine." Alyssa said

"You brought my mom into it. Oh lord now it wont be simple and it will be a big wedding and all. What happened to just us and friends and family?" Randy asked while trying not to laugh.

"My mom is here as well. No more than 80 people honey, that includes the people we want from the roster as well." Alyssa said and smiled at both mom's "Randy is on the phone guys."

"Tell him hello and it wont be big we promise." Elaine hollered and Randy just laughed he knew his mom way too well.

"You hear that babe, what we want, not what everyone else wants. The church is booked, the flowers are being looked at tomorrow and I promise to have a surprise for you in a few days when you come home." Alyssa told him "I have to go babe, I need to keep trying on dresses. I love you."

"I love you too honey. Talk to you tomorrow." Randy said and they hung up. It wasn't long after Randy hung up with Alyssa that some one was knocking on his door. Randy stood to answer it and saw John on the other side. "Hey man."

"Hey yourself. I heard from Krista the girls are out shopping for the wedding." John said

"Yeah come on in." Randy said and moved so John could walk in. "What is up?"

"Not much, a bunch of us are going out tonight you should join us." John said and looked over at his best friend. Randy shook his head and turned John down. "Okay, I wont force ya but it would be nice for you to go out sometimes."

"I know man. I am worn out. But since you are here, I talked to Nathan a bit ago and asked him if he would be my best man and was shocked when he turned me down. The job is yours man." Randy said.

"I'm there you can count on me who else is standing up with you?" John asked

"Well Aly has Krista as her maid of honor and also Mallory. I am having you and asking Ted to stand up with me as well. Hey did you know anything about DiBiase being married?" Randy asked

"No why man. Oh snap, he married the doctor in St Louis didn't he?" John asked

"Yeah Mallory, who Aly works with they are best friends. I am happy for them." Randy said.

"That is wonderful. I am as well." John said.

Randy couldn't wait to head home and be with Alyssa, although it would have to wait as he was booked solid for two weeks. Vince had him doing signings and a few radio gigs and then he was also planning the wedding with Alyssa. So far the two had almost everything done. The invites were sent out and it was now the start of February and they had three months to go. Randy was home and loved the surprise that Alyssa had waiting for him, which was a weight room done in the pool house. The next few weeks passed quickly and it was Maina time, which also meant that they were only a month away from the wedding. Randy asked Vince for time off after Mania and write him out with injury but win. Alyssa decided to take two weeks off and travel with Randy and she had her dress that matched Randy's tie which was a baby blue.

Alyssa smiled at Randy who was stretched out across their bed. Alyssa finally laid down next to him and he brought her to his chest. "I have missed you babe."

"I have missed you too Randy. I am with you for two weeks, then home to finish the wedding that is next month." Alyssa said as she snuggled into Randy's warmth as it was pretty chilly in New Jersey and New York.

"I have a surprise for you honey." Randy said as he sat up in bed and walked over to his bags and pulled out a square box and handed it to Alyssa "This is for you to wear tonight for the Hall of Fame tomorrow night and also I have from Tuesday night till four weeks after our wedding."

Alyssa took the box from Randy's hand and smiled at him when he opened it and gasped it was an open hearts necklace, she had been wanting one for awhile when it was her birthday she wanted it but he gave her diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. Randy was always doing little things for Alyssa throughout the week, sending her roses, hiring a cleaning crew, he was always finding something to make her day a little better. Randy always sent her a text before his match then one right after. Alyssa was always making Randy's day a little better as well, the house was completely unpacked, he didn't have to worry about coming home to mow the lawn it was done, Nathan was being nice and since he was home for the summer he was mowing it. All of his titles that he had won she a display made just for him. Everyone that was around them could feel the love coming from them.

The night night was the Hall of Fame, Randy was in awe of how beautiful Alyssa looked with her hair done, make up lightly on, her nails done, he loved her dress. Alyssa thought that Randy looked handsome in his suit that he had on as he forgot his tux as it was getting cleaned for the wedding. The night was wonderful and relaxing being able to see friends and family alike. Alyssa was backstage when Randy went out for his match against John Cena and even though he won he also injured. Alyssa was there when he walked through the curtain and she held him close and after he got cleaned up Vince met up with him and told him to take the next night off and head home to get ready for the wedding that they would see them in a few weeks.

Preview: The next chapter is their wedding. Very personal vows and romantic. I wonder if the wedding will go smooth or not? Anything could happen!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited, and reviewed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 7

The Wedding

It was the weekend of the wedding, everyone was in town everyone was excited about the wedding of Randy and Alyssa. The church's garden was beautifully done and the flowers were in full bloom, the weather was just perfect. The couple were spending a night in for themselves after having the rehearsal dinner and spending some time with their families.

"Aly hon where did you go?" Randy asked as he was downstairs he had the drinks ready, and popcorn but his bride to be downstairs just yet.

"Upstairs can you come up here please?" Alyssa yelled back downstairs. Randy headed up to their bedroom and saw Alyssa sitting on the side of the tub and sat down beside her. Randy could see the tears falling down her face. Randy kneeled in front of his bride and took her hands into his.

"Alycat what is wrong?" Randy asked quietly then pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"Randy I'm pregnant." Alyssa said quietly and started to cry. Randy picked Alyssa up bridal style and laid her on the bed on her back and laid down next to her and placed a hand on her stomach."I'm scared Randy if my dress is tight I am screwed, it is so form fitting."

"I'm scared as well, but together we can get through this and welcome a baby into our lives. I will slow down my schedule and be home with you. By chance can you call Mallory and see if she can come look at you?" Randy asked "I will be here by your side no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too. I sent her a text she is on the way, can you go the basement and grab my portable sono machine and bring it up here please?" Alyssa asked as Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead and got out of bed and heard the doorbell and saw that it was Mallory and she was alone. Randy told her that Alyssa was in their room and he was getting something for her and would be up in a bit.

Mallory ran up the stairs hoping that Alyssa was okay when they talked she was crying. Mallory knocked on the door and heard her say come in. "Hey sweetie what is wrong?" as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I was feeling off at supper and thought about it some and realized that I am late, came home and took a test, sure enough I am pregnant. I'm screwed if my dress doesn't fit." Alyssa said when Randy walked back into their room and sat the ultrasound machine down on the end of the bed and then laid down behind Alyssa.

"Let me do a sono to see how far you are. I am guessing no more than 6 weeks because your dress fit on Monday when you tried it on as did everything else. Bring your yoga pants down and raise your shirt." Mallory said. Alyssa did as she was asked and smiled at Randy who pressed a kiss to her forehead. Mallory got started and sure enough Alyssa was only 6 weeks pregnant and the baby was very healthy. "Here is your first picture of your baby. When you get back from your honeymoon we can do an in depth sono and get your due date. Congrats guys."

"Thanks Mallory for coming over and doing this for us." Randy said as he placed a hand on Alyssa still flat stomach, she placed her next to his and they were both smiling.

"You two are most welcome. Sorry that I can't stand up tomorrow on your day, but this little one keeps trying to come and we wanted to wait till after tonight." Mallory said

"It's okay we are just happy that you and Ted are going to be there tomorrow to share this day with us. Laney is here and standing up. I'm just happy she was able to travel internationally with being 10 weeks pregnant." Alyssa said

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, see the two of you tomorrow." Mallory said. Randy walked Mallory out and smiled that Ted was in the car and on the phone with someone and he couldn't help but laugh at one of his best friends. Randy headed back in and smiled at Alyssa who had come down and he locked up the house and set the alarm to stay and the two settled down to watch some movie and finally climbed into bed and crashed in each other's arms.

The next day came quick for everyone. Alyssa was feeling good, Mallory had written her a script for anti-nausea a few months ago when she had the concussion and kept the pills close by. The girls headed out and to the salon to get their hair and nails done. Laney was just happy to be home and be apart of her sisters big day. The girls were giggling and sipping on sparking grape juice as Laney was pregnant and Alyssa wasn't going to share her news till after they got back from their honeymoon.

Soon everyone was at the church, Alyssa was just happy that her dress fit and she couldn't wait to marry Randy. After having pictures taken everyone was back in their room. No one saw a man slip into the church he had plans to stop the wedding and make sure that Alyssa would be his forever. Randy and John were up at the alter waiting on Marty to walk Alyssa down the to the alter. Soon everyone was in place and Marty was walking his daughter down to Randy.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Pastor Pool asked

"Her mother and I" Marty said and moved Hailey's veil back and kissed her cheek and handed her over to Randy who was all smiles.

"Lets us pray. Dear Lord we come to you in thanksgiving as we unite these two in their lives as they marry their soul mates. Please keep them safe and always feel your love for them" Pastor Pool said

"Randal and Alyssa are two separate souls who are becoming one. I see the love they have for each other and as their vows are said they will show the love they have for each other. Randal you may go first" Pastor Pool stated

"Today I marry my soul mate the person who has completed me in more ways than one. Alyssa you are my entire life you have lighted passion in me that I didn't even know existed till now. I will be with you till the end of my days. You have truly made me happy and have completed me and shown me what love is when I had closed my heart off to love. I thank you for that. I pledge my love, my life to you. I love you Alyssa" Randy said

"Alyssa it is your turn to say your vows" Pastor Pool said

"STOP" Joel shouted. Everyone turned around and looked at the person who yelled stop. "Alyssa you can't marry him not when you still love me."

"I don't love you Joel, I stopped loving you years ago. Leave here and go on with your life. I am happy and this is my wedding day to my husband Randy Orton" Alyssa stated with a raised voice. "You will not ruin this day for us."

"Alyssa baby don't marry him, you know we still love each other." Joel said

"I believe Alyssa asked you to go and I will make sure that happens. Nothing will ruin this day for us." Randy said as he held Alyssa close to him. Alyssa had enough and kicked off her shoes and picked up her dress so she didn't trip on it.

"You want me to come back to you? Knowing that I will never love you as much as you do me, knowing that I wouldn't be home at night that I would be spending it in the arms of my lover. Knowing that you will never be good enough for me. I will never come back to you Joel hell will have to freeze over first. Now leave and don't come near me again." Alyssa warned and turned and walked back up to Randy and smiled. There were a few of the wrestlers who grabbed Joel and made him sit down to witness the union of Randy and Alyssa and clamped a hand over his mouth so he couldn't say a single word.

Pastor Pool looked at the couple and smiled. Alyssa giggled and told him to proceed and he motioned for Alyssa to say her vows.

"Today I marry not only my best friend but my soul mate as well. Randal you have also lighted passion in me that I never knew was there, the passion for you for life and for us. I will also be with you till the end of my days. You my dear have made me completely happy, you have shown me how a man should treat a woman and I thank you for that. I pledge my love, my life to you, I love you Randal" Alyssa said

"Randal and Alyssa have said their vows to each other what symbol do you have to show your love to each other?" Pastor Pool asked

"Rings" Alyssa and Randy both said

"Randal please place the ring on Alyssa's finger" Pastor Pool said

"Alyssa please wear this ring as it's a symbol of my endless love for you" Randy stated as he slid the ring onto Alyssa's finger

"Randal please wear this ring as its symbol of my endless love for you" Alyssa stated as she slid the ring onto Randy's finger.

"As Randal and Alyssa have professed their love and exchanged their rings. I now by the power invested in me and before God and in the stated of Missouri pronounce them husband and wife. Randal you may kiss your bride" Pastor Pool stated

Randy pulled Alyssa into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips

"May I introduce for the first time Mr and Mrs Randal Orton"

Everyone clapped for the newly married couple who were all smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited, and reviewed the story you all are awesome! Also the song in this chapter all credit goes to Shinedown and Miracle by Brent Smith!

Vulnerable

Chapter 8

That night Randy and Alyssa swayed to the music while they danced to their first song as husband and wife. Alyssa had put Randy in charge of the music for their first dance and she was surprised when it was Miracle by Shinedown.

Miracle

Say it once, tell me twice Are you certain I'm alright? Just a sign, to remind me That tomorrow's worth the fight Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive  
So make a wish, and say...  
Give me life, give me love Scarlet angel from above Not so low, not so high Keep it perfectly disguised  
Every changing the storyline that keeps me alive My Mona Lisa's making me smile Right before my eyes!  
Take another look Take a look around It's you and me It's here and now As you sparkle in the sky I'll catch you while I can Cause all we are is all I am  
I just want you to see What I've always believed You are... The miracle in me  
Show me faith, like you do I'm amazed at how you move Side to side, front to back You know how to make it last Ever changing the storyline that keeps us alive My Mona Lisa's making me smile Right before my eyes!  
Take another look Take a look around It's you and me It's here and now As you sparkle in the sky I'll catch you while I can Cause all we are is all I am  
I just want you to see What I've always believed You are... The miracle in me  
These are the moments you can't pass back Let's turn the water to wine One more time!  
Take another look Take a look around It's you and me It's here and now As you sparkle in the sky I'll catch you while I can Cause all we are is all I am  
I just want you to see What I've always believed You are... The miracle in me  
The miracle in me You're the miracle in me

Randy spun Alyssa as the song ended, then pulled her against his chest and kissed her lightly on the lips. They had cut the cake before they shared their first dance. Laney couldn't help but smile at her sister as she glided around the floor with her husband Cole. When they had gotten married two years ago Alyssa had brought Randy as he date. As everyone helped Randy and Alyssa celebrate their wedding day, Randy couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Alyssa and their son or daughter. Alyssa was truly his Miracle...

The night long after the party ended Randy and Alyssa were walking up to their room at the hotel and couldn't wait to spend the night as husband and wife. Randy's phone started to ring and he looked at it and finally answered it and put it on speaker for Alyssa to hear.

"Randy where are you?" Maryse asked

"About to the room why?" Randy asked

"You shall see just knock on the door as I took your key, well John took it and gave it to me." Maryse said and Randy just groaned. Knowing Maryse she was laying naked across the bed or something but he didn't want to think of that, he wanted his wife.

"Okay okay should we be worried?" Randy asked and Alyssa giggled.

"No not at all." Eve shouted

"Now I am worried." Randy said and hung up on the two girls. "I'm scared to see what they have planned babe."

"I'm sure its romantic honey don't worry about it too much." Alyssa

"Honey we are talking about two Diva's who once surprised me my birthday with them in my room and both naked. I'm scared now." Randy said

"I knew about that as John told me what happened that they ended up in the hall with your shirts on you walked them to their rooms and demanded the shirts back." Alyssa said with a giggle. Randy knocked on the door and when Maryse opened it she let them in and both were surprised to see the room bathed in a soft glow as they had lit candles all over the room so they could end the night in a romantic way. Randy helped Alyssa out of her dress and slowly took her over not wanting to put too much pressure on her or the baby he gently made love to her after releasing together they spent the night wrapped up in each other's arms both couldn't wait to spend the next three weeks in Cancun.

The next morning came quick for Alyssa as she was up and couldn't sleep any longer, excited to head to Cancun for the next three weeks hopefully no one would bother them and they could spend it wrapped up in each other's arms. Randy had arranged with the hotel to have a private villa with a personal chef so either had to cook or worry about that. Randy wanted the next three weeks to be stress free on them both. Alyssa quickly got cleaned up before waking Randy up as she knew he would be complaining about getting up early, but their flight out was in four hours.

"Randy hon it's time to get up." Alyssa said as she sat down on his side of the bed and started to rub his back.

"I don't want to move babe. Come back to bed." Randy said

"No honey, you need to get up as we have to be at the airport in three two hours for check in." Alyssa said. "I'm going to order room service for breakfast while you get in the shower." Randy finally moved and pressed a light kiss to her forehead and smiled when she was already to go. It wasn't much longer that Randy was cleaned up and they were sitting down for breakfast. Randy then called for a driver that Vince had hired for the wedding to take them to the airport. And soon they were boarding their flight for their honeymoon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited, and reviewed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 9

Cancun, Mexico

That afternoon after landing in Cancun both Alyssa and Randy were now checking into their resort and Alyssa was shocked when Randy had reserved the private villa with just a pool for them and also a personal chef that had her own room in the villa. Alyssa was just in awe over the house and also the views. Randy called his mom to let her know they arrived safely.

Alyssa was sitting outside taking in the views when she felt Randy walked up behind her and wrap his arms around her and placed a hand next to hers on the baby. "How are you feeling hon?"

"Better now. You out did yourself baby." Alyssa said "How about we take a dip in the pool." Randy nodded his head in agreement but had yet to tell Alyssa that Vince had done this for them, he just told him where they were headed and he took care of the rest. They walked into their bedroom and changed.

"Babe, you may not believe me when I tell you this but Vince out did himself on our honeymoon. He normally pays for honeymoons." Randy said

"Well I will have to thank him later." Alyssa said with a smile as they stepped into the water and walked to the edge. Randy nodded his head and started to kiss Alyssa's shoulder that was bare. "Not in the water honey not good for the baby in bed tonight or on the side of the pool." Randy pouted but understood and didn't want to her hurt or the baby, he just wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you Alyssa Orton." Randy whispered into her ear and started to massage her lower back. "How about we get changed after lunch and take a walk on the beach and walk in the water."

"Now that sounds like a plan. This is our slice of heaven. I love you too Randal Orton." Alyssa said "Since it is still early and I am a little wiped out, I am going to rest come lay down with me for a bit."

Randy just smiled and helped Alyssa out of the water and wrapped a towel around her body and then himself. While they were walking into the house Mandi greeted them and asked what they would like for lunch and then supper that night. Alyssa thought about it and said something simple for lunch like soup or sandwiches and then for supper chicken alfredo with garlic bread and Mandi just nodded her head in agreement and asked if they wanted wine to go with supper and Alyssa told her no that she was pregnant and couldn't drink. Mandi nodded her head and offered her congratulations to the couple. Alyssa walked into the bedroom and changed into some comfy clothes she laid down and Randy watched from the doorway and smiled when she was sound asleep. Randy changed after that and changed and laid down with her and placed a hand on their unborn baby. Alyssa and Randy both slept for a few hours and after eating a light lunch they they walked down to the beach and just walked in the water holding hands.

"Randy I have a question for you." Alyssa said

"Oh what might that be?" Randy asked as he wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I have been doing some thinking and thought about cutting my hours down at work and relaxing and enjoy the pregnancy would you be okay with that?" Alyssa asked

"I will support you with what you decide. I don't want you stressed out honey, but would you be okay if you weren't working, you love being on the go." Randy said "I have to say that you need to relax a bit more and not take on so much but I want you happy."

"I would like to enjoy the pregnancy and make it stress free. I know I have to keep busy, but not that busy now." Alyssa said with a smile.

"What would you think about taking a leave of absence and traveling with me? Vince approved of the bus for me, which is nice. That way I could be there during the pregnancy and I wouldn't miss the baby kicking and all." Randy said. Alyssa looked up at her husband and smiled, he thought of everything. Nodding her head in agreement she said that it would be nice to travel but she needed to be cleared to travel when they go home from Dr Rouge and Randy completely understood. The two walked for a bit longer before heading back to house, supper was ready on the table. Mandi had chicken alfredo already plated up and left a note saying that she would be there in the morning for breakfast about 9am and there was dessert in the fridge and a bottle of sparkling grape juice in the fridge as well to enjoy and she would see them in the morning.

"She is a wonderful cook, too bad we can't keep her." Randy said as he poured himself a beer and a glass of juice for Alyssa

"I know, too bad, I'm good but wow she has me beat. I thought my alfredo was good but this is top and I love the sparkling grape juice. I wonder what she made for dessert." Alyssa said as Randy got up and looked in the fridge.

"Your favorite, the jell-o oreo thing that we had brought with us and chocolate pudding pie with cool whip."Randy said as he grabbed them both and set them on the table..

After supper, Randy cleaned up and placed the dishes into the dishwasher, and put the rest of the food away, Alyssa served dessert and they sat down in front of the TV and found a movie and started to watch it. Randy laid down on the couch and then brought Alyssa to his chest and they ended up falling asleep on the couch in each others arms.

The next two weeks were bliss for the couple, there were a few fans but Randy didn't mind as he signed a few autographs and took photos as well, Alyssa was used to it as she had been on the road with him a few times. It was the night before they were due home, neither wanting to pack and leave but stay there. Randy finally finished packing and was now down to nothing as Alyssa had shoved him down on the bed and had her way with him, they were just out of the shower and she was sound asleep and he was looking to join her when his cell phone rang. Randy slipped on a pair of shorts and walked outside so he didn't wake up his wife.

"Hey man how is it going?" Randy asked

"Good you ready to come home just yet?" John asked

"Nope, how is my house?" Randy asked as he asked John and Krista to keep an eye on it. Krista had been watering plants, and just checking on it daily for them.

"Good we just got done checking on things and you will love what Kris and Mallory did for Alyssa's surprise." John said. "I will send the picture in a minute to you once we get off the phone."

"Sweet thanks. Also, Aly has been craving the jell-o no bake oreo thing could tomorrow after you get up go and get a few boxes and see if Krista will make it for me please I would like to surprise Aly when we get home." Randy said

"Sure not a problem. Anything else master?" John said with a laugh

"Yes we when get home you can suck me off." Randy laughed

"Nope sorry not that type of bitch man. Gee when did you get so damn sexual?" John asked

"Always have been. Alyssa I have to say is wonderful, she meets my every need and I meet hers, why didn't you tell me this is what it would be like. I am completely satisfied with her and I will never want anyone else." Randy said

"You had to find out on your own man. I have to say I am so happy for you two. Aly is a beautiful woman and very smart. The two of you have been perfect together, it just took you both awhile to find that out. Now that you have you will be that way forever. Hey gotta go the girlfriend wants to head to the store now." John said

"Sweet you still picking us up from the airport?" Randy asked

"Sure am and Krista will be at your place fixing supper and then we will head home." John said

"Okay see ya tomorrow I will call when we take off." Randy said "Tell Krista thanks and I will call Mallory tomorrow as well." Randy said

"Text her she and Ted are in Canada on their honeymoon." John said as they hung up and Randy's phone beeped it a text and he was in awe of the nursery he had done. It was beautiful. Now to surprise Alyssa with it.

The next morning was hectic and after say good bye to Mandi she had them a wedding present and Alyssa cried when she saw it, she had taken pictures of the two of them just relaxing around the house and just them. After the checked in for their flight home they were sitting down in the lounge and Randy looked over at Alyssa and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Babe, do you like the name Gauge John for a boy?" Alyssa asked. Randy couldn't help but smile and nodded his head in agreement . "We have one name down now for a girl"

"I love the boy name. What about Aubrey Mallory for our daughter." Randy said

"Perfect, do you want to find out or not?" Alyssa asked

"How about we don't find out. That way we can pick out a neutral theme and have the nursery ready and then add personal touches." Randy said

"I like that idea honey. Is John still picking us up from the airport?" Alyssa asked while a yawn she had been holding in slipped out.

"He is and Krista is cooking us supper then when we arrive the four of us will sit down and eat before they head home." Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"How long are you home for?" Alyssa asked "I have a doctor's appointment next week."

"I am home for three more weeks, apparently it take 8 and half weeks to let your back heal from a fake injury." Randy said with a laugh. As that was the story line that Vince had come up with that he had hurt is back at Mania then putting him into a feud with Wade Barrett when he returned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I will be there and for all of them."

It wasn't long and they were now in the air bound for St Louis. Alyssa laid her head against Randy's shoulder and fell asleep right away, Randy wasn't too far behind her as they had made love nearly all night long. It was about 30 minutes before their flight would be landing and a flight attendant woke Randy up and he gently woke up Alyssa. It wasn't long after that they were walking off the plane and towards baggage claim. John was there and had already grabbed their bags and each were pulling their small suitcases. John and Randy quickly loaded his truck and soon were pulling out of the airport.

"Welcome back. How was Cancun?" John asked

"We had a great time, thanks for picking us up John." Alyssa said and smiled at Randy who reached for her hand and kissed it as they were both in the backseat. "Randy was really sweet and we had this nice private villa that had the infinity pool and it's own private beach."

"Nice man very nice." John said

"It was, I told Vince where we were headed and needless to say it was paid for by him, he had also added spa packages, and a personal chef. We were well pleased with where we were staying." Randy said "Spent a few nights in our pool watching the sun set."

"Walking in the surf during the sunset. John it is very romantic and so is Randy." Alyssa said

"Sounds like it." John said

"It was." Randy said

"Well Kris is at your house making supper and all, then after we head we will head home, as we have a flight out tomorrow afternoon." John said

"Thanks again. Babe when we get home I have a surprise for you." Randy said

"Oh? Give me a hint please." Alyssa said

"Nope sorry babe, but you will love it." Randy said with a smile. It was 10 minutes later that they were pulling into the Orton's driveway and Randy helped Alyssa out and the three of them grabbed their bags. "Okay honey follow me and close your eyes."

"Randy if I close my eyes I wont be able to see where I am going." Alyssa told him

"Yes you will as I will guide you the entire way." Randy said. Alyssa did as she was told and felt Randy place a hand over her face and then one around her shoulders. Once they were on the stairs he gently lifted her and carried her up and soon placed her on the ground again. "Okay honey open your eyes."

Alyssa opened her eyes and looked around. The room was done in a soft mint green, a dark crib, changing table, dresser and done in the same color as the crib. The bedding was a dark chocolate and had a nice print on it. Alyssa thought it was beautiful and wrapped her arms around Randy's waist and smiled up at him. "Randy I love it so beautiful and perfect for our son or daughter. Thank you so much."

"You are most welcome, I wanted to have this done before we got home, that way we didn't have to stress about getting the nursery done. I called John and between him and Krista, Mallory and Ted the four did it how I wanted it before we got home." Randy said

"I will thank John and Krista since they are here and text Mallory and Ted." Alyssa said

Soon the four were sitting down for supper when Ted called to tell the four of them know that Mallory's water had broken and she wanted the four there in the waiting room. Krista and Alyssa quickly cleaned up supper and were taking off for the hospital. Alyssa and Krista headed back to check on the soon to be parents and were shocked to see that Mallory was sound asleep and Ted was holding his daughter Taryn Alania. After being able to hold the baby the girls headed out and told the guys that the baby was here and both Mallory and the baby were doing just fine, but resting and they were told to come up tomorrow night after Alyssa and Randy finally headed home they sat down to dessert and talked while watching TV before crashing in each other's arms.

The next day came quick as Randy was up before Alyssa and fixed her breakfast in bed, well he tried too. Alyssa came down before Randy had the chance to carry the tray upstairs. After eating breakfast they headed out to do some shopping and Alyssa picked up some cute baby clothes for Taryn and some things for Mallory as well. Alyssa started not feeling good and Mallory wanted her to get checked out and pressed her call button. A nurse walked in and asked what was wrong.

"Mallory what can I do for you?" Stacey asked

"I'm okay but my friend here Alyssa who is 10 weeks pregnant is feeling good can Dr Roush please check her over?" Mallory asked

"Let me go and see if that is okay. Alyssa why don't you and your husband follow me." Stacey said

Randy helped Alyssa up and told Mallory thank you and said he would come by with an update. Alyssa waved to them both before following the nurse out the room. Alyssa started to feel light headed and collapsed. Randy knelt down beside her and started to cry as he was worry about her and the baby. Dr Roush had Randy pick her up and walked them into a birthing suite and started to look Alyssa over and was listening to her heart and lungs when Alyssa started to come too.

"Randy." Alyssa said quietly.

"I'm right here sweetie, let Dr Roush check you over please." Randy said as he pressed a kiss to Alyssa's forehead and she winced in pain.

"Alyssa, dear can you tell me what happened?" Dr Roush asked as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"We came up to see Mallory and Ted since they had their daughter last night. While holding the baby I started to feel nauseated and light headed and handed the baby over to Randy. Mallory who is my doctor could tell that I wasn't feeling good. That is the last thing I recall." Alyssa said "And my head is pounding. I'm sorry Randy."

"That isn't good sweetheart. Your blood pressure is very low, your little one is okay, I would like to do a ultrasound and go from there is that okay with you and give you something to help the pain go away." Dr Roush said

"Aly you have nothing to be sorry for. Let Dr Roush do the ultrasound and give you something for the pain. I'm right here."Randy said and pressed a kiss to her lips. Dr Roush looked at the couple and took Alyssa's blood pressure and didn't like that it was so low.

"Alyssa I would like to keep you over night and get your blood pressure back to normal is that okay with you?" she asked

"That is fine. Do I have to change into a gown though?" Alyssa asked

"No you don't. After I do the sono, I suggest Randy home to grab a change of clothes for you two and your pillows. This is our newest birthing suite and the bed as you can tell is very comfy and king size. Randy is more than welcome to stay up here tonight with you and sleep in the bed with you as well. I will have my nurse start an IV after a bit." Dr Roush said as she started the sono. After doing measurements she discovered that Alyssa was 10 weeks pregnant she was close to 14 weeks pregnant."Alyssa while I was doing your measurements I noticed that you aren't 10 weeks pregnant but 14."

"What?" Alyssa asked

"You aren't 10 weeks dear you are 14. Which means three weeks ago you were 11 weeks pregnant." Dr Roush said

Randy was sitting there in shock, he couldn't believe that Alyssa was 14 weeks pregnant which meant they got pregnant right after Mania. "Can you by chance see when we got pregnant?"

"Sure, lets see 14 weeks ago was April 7 dear can I ask why?" Dr Roush asked

"Well that was Mania and we had a nice night celebrating, even though I lost we had a nice night of just us." Randy said and Alyssa giggled at that memory he was right it as a nice night of pure sex after they got back to their hotel room.

"Randy why don't you head home and grab a bag for us." Alyssa said

"I can do that sweetie. I love you." Randy said and kissed her lightly on the lips and Dr Roush who was still in the room smiled at the couple and he took off and headed towards home.

"Dr Roush by chance are you seeing new patients?" Alyssa asked as she sat up in the bed.

"I am and I can take you on. I recommend you not work for a few weeks and take it easy. I wont start fluids. Can I ask what you do for a living?" she asked

"I am a doctor just like Mallory and we work together. What are you going to give me for pain?" Alyssa asked

"I will give either Stadol, Demoral, or Nubian and with Phengran." Dr Roush said and it was few minutes that a nurse walked in and started her IV right away. "I do want you to try to eat, would you like to see the menus?" Alyssa nodded her head in agreement and the nurse walked back in.

"Hi Alyssa I am Stacey and I am your nurse till 1am then you will have Kylie who is very sweet and easy going. Here is your menu do you want anything to drink?" she asked

"I would like some sprite. Randy will be back soon he ran home for different clothes." Alyssa said

"Okay sweetie, when he comes back I will help you change and all. Do you want something small for pain now?" Stacey asked

"Yes please." Alyssa answered

It wasn't long and Alyssa was resting and heard Randy come in and he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then one to the baby. Alyssa was able to change and after eating she got sick right away. Stacey checked her over gently and listened to the baby and was able to give her something for the pain. Alyssa crashed against Randy's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. He couldn't believe that they were 14 weeks pregnant and the baby was very healthy as was Alyssa, he was thankful that Alyssa's blood pressure had gone back up and was where it should be. After spending the night in the hospital and the doctor clearing her to go home Alyssa and Randy were thankful to be home and resting. Alyssa smiled at Randy who walking into their family room and sat down on the couch and pulled Alyssa to his chest she snuggled into his nice warm body. Randy pressed play to the movie and they settled down to watch his newest film for the night. Both were happy that the baby was doing okay...

A/N: Will Randy go back to work knowing that Alyssa's blood pressure isn't that stable, or will she travel with him? Will the doctor even clear Alyssa to travel.

~Kinley Orton


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited, and reviewed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 10

Over the next few days Alyssa was taking it easy just like her doctor told her too and Randy was making sure of that. He was waiting on her hand and foot. It was also time for them to tell their families of the baby on the way. They were having a huge family dinner but ordering from Olive Garden and Randy had called everyone to see what they wanted for supper. Randy just couldn't help but laugh at what everyone was asking for. It was nearing 3pm when Randy called to place the order and after the manager said that since it was a big order he would personally deliver it and Randy paid by credit card and was told that their order would be at the house by 4:50pm that way it was there in time for supper. After getting off the phone Randy walked upstairs to check on Alyssa who was laying down and he couldn't help but smile at his wife who was sound asleep with a pregnancy book beside her and decided to get into the shower and get cleaned up. Alyssa was starting to wake up and heard the shower running and thought about joining Randy but was too comfy in bed and decided against it. After using the bathroom she couldn't help but giggle at Randy who was now drying off and wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out.

"You feeling better sweetheart?" Randy asked as he slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a hand on their baby.

"I'm okay, I need you to take my blood pressure and then listen to the baby if you would. I'm starting to show a bit, my stomach is swollen." Alyssa said. Randy smiled and nodded his head in agreement and told Alyssa to lay back among the pillows and found the baby and soon the room was filled with a strong heartbeat.

"Right at 150. Right arm please." Randy asked as he wrapped the cuff around her arm and started the machine and soon her blood pressure was taken and read 104/60 "It's low honey why don't you come have a light snack and drink some orange juice."

"I can do that. I'm sorry but I am going to be comfy tonight is that okay?" Alyssa asked as they walked down the stairs Randy had his arm around her helping her.

"That is fine by me I'm wearing shorts and I will go find a shirt to put on. Where do you want to rest?" Randy asked

"The couch in the kitchen is fine honey." Alyssa said as she sat down and got comfy and snuggled into the couch. Randy walked over to the fridge and Alyssa's "Diva's glass that Maryse had given her a few months before and filled it with orange juice and grabbed some crackers and cheese and placed it on the coffee table. "Thanks honey. When do you need to leave to pick up supper?"

"I don't, it is being delivered. I wouldn't be leaving you anyways, I would have called mom and dad to pick the order up." Randy said "Although I am going to go and slip a shirt on as I think someone is here. Don't answer the door please eat your snack." Alyssa nodded her head in agreement and took a drink of her juice and started to eat some of the snack Randy had placed in front of her. Randy was right someone was here and it was both of their parents, Randy answered the door and after hugs all around Alyssa got up and started to put her snack up when she collapsed. Randy heard a thud and walked into the kitchen and saw Alyssa on the floor. "Aly baby."

"Randy what is wrong dear?" Elaine asked as she saw Randy tending to Alyssa. Randy didn't even answer his mom and carried his wife up to their room and after he laid her on their bed he took her blood pressure again and it was pretty low 70/50 when Alyssa started to come around and she started to cry right away. Both Karen and Elaine walked up to see what was going on.

"Randy." Alyssa said

"What is it honey?" Randy asked as he laid down with Alyssa and held her close. "Shh rest it's okay."

"I got up to put the plate in the sink and started to walk but collapsed right away. I'm sorry." Alyssa said

"You have nothing to be sorry for honey. Rest babe. I will be up to check on you soon. Do you want something for the pain?" Randy asked

"Yes, where is my juice?" Alyssa asked

"On the coffee table. Alyssa dear are you okay?" Karen asked as Randy ran down for it and both Elaine and Karen sat down on the bed beside Alyssa.

"I will be, my blood pressure is lower than it should be. I will tell the two of you now but don't our dad's yet. Randy and I are having a baby, we are 14 weeks pregnant." Alyssa said as Randy walked into the room and handed Alyssa her juice and a pain pill.

"Oh that is wonderful news. We are so happy for you two." Karen said as she gently hugged her daughter then Randy.

"I am happy for you two. Looks like you were pregnant when you got married." Elaine said

"I told you Aly that my mom would figure it out." Randy said and Alyssa laughed and he did. Elaine just shook her head at the couple.

"No matter when the baby was conceived we are happy for the two of you." Karen said

"I agree we are happy." Elaine said "I see Randy is taking care of you. Your dad and I will buy you the crib and all."

"We will buy the rest of the big stuff." Karen said.

"No need for that go look in the hall across from here and see what Randy did while we were on our honeymoon." Alyssa said both soon to be grandma's and they were in awe of what Randy had done for their baby.

The rest of the evening went fairly good, both Marty and Bob were excited to find out that they would be welcoming a little one into the family. After everyone left that night Randy helped Alyssa up to their room and they both crashed for the night.

The next few weeks passed by quickly, Randy hated to go back on the road, but thankful that Alyssa was going to join him. The bus was due at the house in two hours, the two had just gotten home from a doctor's appointment and both were happy that their baby was growing and very healthy. They had agreed to begin with that they wouldn't find out but Alyssa wanted to know as did Randy so they were going be finding out in three short weeks and they couldn't wait.

Three weeks later Alyssa was now 20 weeks pregnant and they were finally in town and sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called back and it wasn't too much longer that they were now in the exam room with the ultrasound tech who was doing the sono and after having all the measurements they were ready to find out.

"Okay mom and dad are you two ready to find out?" Stacey asked

"Yes we are." Randy said and kissed Alyssa on her temple

"Well you two are having a sweet little girl. Congrats." Stacey said as she printed off a few pictures for them that showed the sex of the baby.

It wasn't long and they were finally walking into their house and both crashed for awhile as it was early in the afternoon and they were having a supper with both families to tell the sex of the baby. That night everyone was gathered over at Randy and Alyssa's house for supper and they finally announced that they were having a girl!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited, and reviewed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 11

32 weeks pregnant...

Over the next few months Alyssa was showing nicely, and so far her blood pressure was stable and Randy was only doing Monday Night Raw and a few signings but most of them were in driving distance so he wasn't gone for long. Both of the soon to be grandma's were staying with Alyssa and usually cooking up a storm. Randy was just boarding his flight for home when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He snapped

"What is wrong with you Randy?" Alyssa asked

"Sorry babe. It's been a long day. How are you?" Randy asked

"I'm okay just worried about you. What time does your flight get in?" Alyssa asked a she walked downstairs to get something to drink. "I miss you."

"I miss you too sweetheart. My flight lands at 1am I can get a cab home honey, I don't want you driving or either of our mom's that late at night." Randy told her. "I have to go sweetheart I love you see you soon."

Alyssa sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table and rested her head in her hands. Elaine was still up and walked over and started to rub her daughter in law's back trying to comfort her, Randy had left yesterday and she hadn't been feeling good for the last three days. "Aly why don't you go rest and before you know it Randy will be home. Your mom and I are staying the night again." Elaine said

"I'm tired of being in bed all the time. I can't wait to see my doctor tomorrow to get the restriction lifted. I miss Randy plain and simple." Alyssa stated as she stood up and headed back upstairs. Elaine sighed she knew how Alyssa felt as she too was once pregnant with her husband gone all the time. She also knew how much Randy hated being gone as well. She was surprised that Randy even left with how his wife was feeling and knew that Alyssa told him to go as she would be okay.

It was nearing 2am when Randy's cab finally pulled in the drive and after the driver helped him get his luggage out and Randy paid him he was finally walking into the kitchen and shocked to see Alyssa sound asleep on the couch. Randy hated to wake up and just picked her up in his arms and carried her up to their room and laid her down in bed and covered her up. Randy quickly took a shower and then crawled in bed behind Alyssa and snuggled up to her and held her close and put a hand on their baby. The next morning came quick for Alyssa as she had to use the bathroom and rolled over in bed and the hand that was on the baby followed. Randy stirred a bit but fell back asleep. Alyssa slowly got out of bed on wobbly legs and used the bathroom and climbed back into bed and Randy pulled her to him and she got comfy against his chest.

"Good morning babe." Randy said then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Morning its not good." Alyssa said and pressed a kiss to his bare chest.

"Why do you say that honey what is wrong?" Randy asked

"I feel like shit and I want you home all the time. I'm sorry Randy I thought I would be okay with you gone but I'm not." Alyssa said

"I know honey I hate that you had to stay home and I hated being away from you and the baby." Randy told her. "You have a doctor's appointment today why don't I go and make breakfast and you can rest some more. Let me take your blood pressure and we can go from there." Randy eased himself up and grabbed the blood pressure machine and took her blood pressure. "It's still low baby."

"I know Randy its been low for the last few days. I'm scared that something is wrong with me and the baby." Alyssa said. Randy climbed back into bed and held his wife close, he was worried as well. They were finally 32 weeks pregnant and the only complication they had so far was her blood pressure was low not night. Alyssa's doctor's worried as well, even though she was finally 32 weeks pregnant.

"I'm sure Dr. Roush is concerned as well babe. Just take it one day at a time and I will be talking to Vince about taking time from now till 10 weeks after the baby is born." Randy said "I love you Aly and our baby."

"We love you too." Alyssa said as she smiled up at her husband.

As the day passed Dr. Roush was more worried that Alyssa's blood pressure wouldn't stabilize and thought it would be best to go ahead and induce, even though it was eight weeks early she felt that the baby would be better off being born and also it would help Alyssa's blood pressure and after talking it over with the couple they agreed. Alyssa was settled over in labor and delivery and after having an IV hooked up she was finally contracting thanks to the medications and dilating as well. Dr. Roush knew that they would be holding their daughter that night in their arms even though she would have to spend a week or two in the NICU she would be okay. It was late that night when Alyssa was starting to feel pressure and soon they were holding their daughter in their arms. Alyssa was happy that the baby was okay and very healthy and Randy was just in tears after holding his daughter for the first time before she was taken to the nursery. Randy and Alyssa were finally asleep after hearing the news on their daughter who was very healthy and even though she was eight weeks early she had to stay in the NICU for two weeks then could go home. Randy grabbed his phone and took a picture of his daughter and sent everyone a text with the news.

**_**Aubrey Janelle Orton born October 20, 2014, 5lbs 15oz and 22 inches long Very healthy tiny but perfect. Mom and Baby are doing just fine ** RKO_**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited, and reviewed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 12

Randy and Alyssa were happy that their daughter was there. While Alyssa was resting and Randy was in the nursery sitting with their daughter. Randy still couldn't believe that she was here. The nurse was checking her over at the moment and she started to cry.

"Mr. Orton" she said

"Please call me Randy, I feel old when you say Mr. Orton." Randy said. The nurse laughed

"Do you know if your wife was going to breastfeed or put her on formula?" she asked

"I don't really know. Let me go see if my wife is awake and find out. I know she is wanting to hold Aubrey if that is okay." Randy said and stood up and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead and she just stared up at him and he smiled down at him. "Daddy will be right back angel." Randy walked down to Alyssa's room and smiled at his wife who was starting to wake up. "Hey sleepyhead how are you feeling?"

"Tender. How is Aubrey?" Alyssa asked as Randy helped her sit up in bed he sat down beside her and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"Perfect in every way babe. The nurse wants to know if you are going to breastfeed or put her on formula." Randy said

"Can you get my nurse for me I would like to change and go and see her and hold if at all possible." Alyssa said and smiled up at her husband. Randy pressed a light kiss to her forehead and walked out of the room and talked to her nurse. It was a few minutes later that Alyssa was able to get up and move about and finally change into her own clothes and they were now walking into the nursery, Aubrey's nurse showed the two how to scrub up and then walked them over to their daughter where her doctor was checking her over.

"Good morning Alyssa and Randy how are you two doing?" Dr. Person asked "I was just checking Aubrey over and you two have a very healthy little girl."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm okay just tender and would like to hold my daughter if I can." Alyssa said.

"Aubrey is doing great and can go by the middle of next week. I know you two travel for a living and I suggest you don't for the time being as it can stress her little body out. Stay at home for a bit. Yes Alyssa you can hold your daughter. Since you have a tank top on you can lower it some and she can rest against your skin. Her lungs and heart are doing great and I don't see her being on any machines to help her breath, she is doing great on her own." Dr. Person said as she handed the baby over to Alyssa who was sitting in the recliner and she had lowered her tank top and Aubrey was content with being in Alyssa's arms. Randy grabbed his phone and took a few pictures. "Randy same thing when you hold her it will help you bond with her and she will find it comforting to being that close. She is getting hungry Alyssa do you want to try to breastfeed?"

"No, since we travel so much and after we are cleared it will be easier to have her on formula." Alyssa said with a smile and Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead then one to Aubrey's forehead as well. The nurse got a bottle ready for Alyssa to give to the baby and the couple spent the morning bonding with their daughter.

It was a few days later that Alyssa was released from the hospital and they spent every spare moment in with their little girl. Who every day was getting stronger and soon it was the end of the week and Dr. Person had been by to check on her and had great news for the parents that they could take her home in two days. During the next two days Alyssa and Randy made sure that the room was just perfect to bring their daughter home and had everything they needed to bring her home in. Randy had both car seats installed in their cars and Vince was nice enough to have the bus fitted and had redone everything for the baby to come on the road with them. It was finally the day they were bringing their daughter home. Randy had everything ready to go the night before they had taken the car seat up and Aubrey didn't seem to mind it one bit. Randy was up before Alyssa and after getting cleaned up he gently woke his wife and said that they would go and eat breakfast before picking their little girl up and bringing her home. It was nearly 3pm when they finally left the hospital and Aubrey was content in the backseat of her daddy's hummer while her mommy sat beside her and just watched her sleep.

"Randy." Alyssa said quietly

"What is wrong Aly?" Randy asked as he turned onto the highway.

"Nothing she is perfect and I never thanked you for her." Alyssa said

"I should be the one thanking you for her not you baby. I love you both. The two of you are my life." Randy said

"We love you too Randy and yes the two of you are my life as well." Alyssa said

It wasn't long and Randy was pulling onto their street, he could see the cars at the house and he pulled up and into the garage and smiled when the house was decorated with "Welcome home Aubrey on a sign." Randy walked around and helped Alyssa out then grabbed the car seat with their sleeping daughter and walked in and everyone yelled welcome home which also woke up Aubrey who started to fuss and then cry. Alyssa picked her up and handed the baby to her mom who sat down and held her close while Randy fixed a bottle. John had walked into the kitchen with Randy and smiled at his best friend he was happy for him.

"Congrats on your daughter Randy." John said

"Thanks man. I can't believe she is here and perfect." Randy said and they walked in and handed the bottle to Karen who had tears in her eyes getting to hold her grand daughter for the first time. It wasn't long and Karen handed the baby over to Elaine and she fed Aubrey and held her close.

"We are so happy for the two of you. Randy your dad and I would like to stay here tonight and help with Aubrey we are taking turns with Karen and Marty." Elaine said

"Thanks Elaine but how about just you two grandma's stay that way dad and Bob don't have to have their sleep interrupted." Alyssa said Bob and Marty looked at Alyssa and said thank you, but they didn't mind. Randy thought it would be a better idea and told them that they could come over during the day. Bob looked at his son and agreed as did Marty, the grandpa's knew it would be no good to argue with either.

As the evening passed both Alyssa and Aubrey were resting as Alyssa didn't sleep good the night before when Randy was sitting outside with Ted and Taryn who was sound asleep in her daddy's arms. "Randy congrats on Aubrey she is a cutie. Mallory is happy for you two." Ted said

"Thanks man how is Taryn doing?" Randy asked

"Good, six months and very healthy and sitting up on her own and constantly sporting a smile and she started to stick her tongue out at people. I am just happy that she is very healthy and happy." Ted said and smiled down at his daughter who was starting to wake up. "We had better take off as she needs to lay down and go night night and I have a flight out in the morning. When will see you out on the road?"

"Probably not for another 10 weeks. I don't know yet. Depends on when Alyssa and Aubrey are cleared to travel with me. I will keep you posted and we can go from there." Randy said as they stood up and soon the DiBiase's had taken off and Randy heard Aubrey start to fuss and walked up and picked his daughter up and changed her and then put her into a clean sleeper and sat down in the rocker and gently rocked his daughter. Alyssa heard her and fixed her a bottle and walked into her room and smiled to herself when she saw her husband and daughter sound asleep.

The next few weeks passed quickly and soon it was time for Randy to return to the road and he was dreading it. Matter of fact he was refusing to pack for the next tour. Alyssa was holding Aubrey and walked into their bedroom to talk to Randy about something and was shocked to find it complete mess. "Um Randy babe?"

"What?" he snapped. Alyssa turned and walked into Aubrey's room and laid her down in her swing and turned it on and quietly closed the door behind her and walked back into her bedroom to find Randy laying back on their bed and she just straddled her husband and leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. Randy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "I'm sorry for my outburst babe. I don't want to leave you or Aubrey." Alyssa moved off of Randy and laid her head on his bare chest.

"I know you don't want to leave us but honey we are hopefully going with you. Aubrey is seeing Dr. Person and hopefully she will be cleared." Alyssa said to him and kissed his chest. Randy smiled at the thought of his wife and daughter coming on the road.

The last few weeks have just been wonderful, Randy loved waking up to his wife and daughter he loved being home and spending time with them. He didn't want to go back out on tour and had decided the night before after talking with his dad about his career choice he hated to leave the job he loved but he was tired of it. After being on the road for 11 years he wanted to slow down and train the up and coming and go from there. He had bought land a few years ago and decided to open up a wrestling school but had to talk to Alyssa about it.

"Aly question for you." Randy said as he laid on his side and placed a hand on her almost flat stomach again, she had been working out with him almost daily and was back to her pre pregnancy body and Randy was more in love with her.

"What is it honey?" Alyssa asked as she traced a tattoo on his arm.

"What would you say if I quit my job well not quit, step back for a few years work on creative from home and open my own wrestling school, where kids who want to become wrestlers could learn to hone their craft." Randy said with a smile "You could even put your clinic in there and see them and work with kids like you always have wanted to do."

"Now there is a nice thought of having you home with me all the time. Are you sure about that honey?" Alyssa said "What about RAW that is your baby and always has been."

"I would talk to Vince and do creative. I hate being gone all the time. I hate being away from you and now Aubrey is here and I don't want to be gone and miss watching her grow up." Randy said "Plus it will work out that I will have a gym and the WWE can come and train there as well, the gym would have all the top equipment and be well run."

"Then you have my answer. Call and talk to Vince about it. I know he will want you to do a match and we can be there watching you do what you do best! I love you Randy and I want you happy." Alyssa told him. "I need to go and check on our daughter and then get in the shower why don't you call Vince and talk to him and take the monitor with you so you can hear Aubrey."

Randy kissed Alyssa and helped her up and then walked down after checking on Aubrey and smiled that she was still sound asleep. Randy walked into his office and picked up his cell phone and called Vince. After much discussion about him leaving the business Vince understood and didn't blame Randy at all and allowed him to take the next five years off then only do RAW and PPV's and asked him to come in a do one last match and asked Randy who he wanted to go out with a bang with and asked it to be with John as the two worked well together.

A/N: there are maybe two chapters left. Any thoughts please message me on fanfiction through private messaging and don't forget to review!

~Kinley Orton


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited, and reviewed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 13

Randy was lost in thought when he heard Aubrey start to fuss over the monitor and walked up to check on his daughter and smiled down at her as he gently picked her up and laid her on the changing table to change her into a dry diaper and a clean sleeper and then picked her up and held her close. "Hey sweetie daddy will be home more often, yes he will be." Randy said quietly and Aubrey just cooed and grabbed his nose and Randy just laughed. "Let's go see if mommy is ready to go." They walked into the master bedroom and Randy couldn't help but smile as he watched as she smoothed lotion on her body.

"Hey babe." Alyssa said as she looked up and smiled at her husband and daughter who was awake and looking around. "I'm ready to go I just have to slip my shirt on."

"I'm ready as well. Why don't pack the diaper bag and I will get her into her car seat and we can head out. Oh Vince agreed to what I as asking babe, I am home for the next five years then after that I am only doing RAW and PPV's, I am on creative and can work from home and also open The Orton Style of Wrestling is what he wants to call it." Randy told his wife.

"Let me guess one more match against John. Well Aubrey and I will be there to cheer you on babe." Alyssa said and they walked down together. Alyssa quickly packed the diaper bag and soon they were on the way to the doctor's office. Randy and Alyssa were happy that Aubrey was gaining weight and also growing, she was perfectly healthy. That afternoon after leaving the doctor's office they headed towards Randy's parents house and Bob understood where Randy was coming from and agreed to help him in the ring. Once John got wind of it he agreed to help when he could as did Ted. While they were visiting there the realtor called Randy and told him that she had a few places that he could look at.

"Mom would you mind if we left Aubrey here so we can go look at a few places for the school?" Randy asked

"That is fine sweetheart then we can keep her for the day and night as you two need to have a night to yourselves. You can pick up Aubrey after lunch tomorrow." Elaine said and both Randy and Alyssa told her thank you and they would drop off more formula and a few more diapers and clothes after a while and Elaine just waved them off and told them they would be just fine as they had a travel yard for her and some diapers.

Randy helped Alyssa into the truck and soon they were taking off and were pulling up to the first property to look at. Randy liked that it was all brick and as he helped Alyssa out of the truck the realtor walked out of the building.

"Good morning Randy hi Alyssa how are you two doing?" Jamie asked as she shook their hands. "I was hoping you would have the baby with you."

"She is with grandma and grandpa today and tonight. This is a much needed break for us." Alyssa said with a smile she and Jamie had been friends since high school and when Randy wanted to start looking for places for the school she called her good friend she had also put her house on the market and it sold within days of being on the market.

"Well she is one lucky girl to be with grandma isnt' she. Well the building is just under 4,000 sq feet and the only thing that has been done is set up for two office's and bathrooms, this is brand new and the owners are only asking $180,000. The business they were going to start here needed to move as it was growing and they had it stripped down on the inside and painted a light latte` brown and I think it is what you would like." Jamie told the couple. "Let's take a look inside shall we?"

Randy held the door for the two ladies and then walked inside, this was huge, he could put a ring in the center and chairs around and then off to both sides he could use it for either the gym or put down wresting mats, Randy saw that there was an upstairs and could but a running track up there and have it look down. Randy loved the property and decided to go with it. Alyssa loved it as there were two separate offices and she could have one for medical if she decided to go that way and also one for Randy, she knew that no matter what she would be helping out. Thankful enough that there would be a separate place that Aubrey could play in and it was in cased with glass that went up half way.

"So Randy what do you think?" Jamie asked as they sat down in some of the folding chairs.

"I love it, this is what I am looking for. At least I can knock down the ceiling and make a running track up there and also add speakers through out the building. This is what we need, I will talk to Alyssa and we will call you this afternoon." Randy said

"No need to talk to me about it honey go for it." Alyssa said as she sat down next to Randy and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Then we will take it and I will buy it outright no need to get a loan for it. Is that okay Aly?" Randy asked

"Don't ask me as you have been saving for years for this and I don't want to stand in that way hon. Vince said he would help and I believe that he will. Buy it out of my house money we have enough from when it sold." Alyssa told him and stood back up and walked over to the glass wall. Randy stood up and followed her over and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is wrong babe?" Randy asked quietly

"I miss Aubrey that is what is wrong. I'm sorry honey but I do." Alyssa stated as she laid her head against his chest.

"I miss her too, but we need a day and night to ourselves. We can go and have dinner with mom and dad tonight then home for the night." Randy said "I love you Alyssa"

"I love you too Randy and you are right we do need a small break from her. When do you have to be on the road for your last match?" Alyssa asked

"I have to leave next week. Vince is being nice and John and I will go over our match and go from there." Randy said "I will make the announcement after the match that I am taking time away and go from there and will announce the school that will be opening in a few months. Do you like this place?"

"I love it, it has a nice place for Aubrey to be in its next to one of the offices and walks straight into it, the other I can use as my office as well for a small doctor office. I can hire a nurse or see if the hospital will help with it if we can get affiliated with it as well." Alyssa said with a smile.

Randy walked back over to Jamie and told her he would take the place. After talking with the owners they found out who was buying it and reduced the price greatly to only 89,000 as they wanted it to sell right away and knew that they would be happy as they were huge fans of the Orton's. Jamie told Randy what the new price was and he was shocked and said he would also pay closing cost as that is what he was asking for and she said that was fine. It was a few weeks later that Randy had the keys to the place. Now to retire for a few years. Randy had already contacted Vince and he had flown out to see it and loved the place and told Randy he would pay for the running track and supports for it and the rings and gym equipment. Soon the place was filled and ready to go but the opening wouldn't be until next month when Randy was done being on the road.

A/N: Okay I lied sorry there are about five chapters left... I had a dream on this and it expanded greatly... Please let me know of any ideas you may have via private message! Enjoy

~Kinley Orton


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited, and reviewed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 14

One Month Later

Alyssa was up before Randy was that morning and smiled at the fact that her husband could sleep through just about anything. Aubrey had been up around 3am and Alyssa didn't mind getting up with her and finally got her settled back asleep in her bed around 4am and after climbing back into bed and crashed. After getting cleaned up she headed down to make breakfast and start the coffee. Randy was waking up and rolled over hoping to snuggle with Alyssa but she wasn't in bed. Randy got up and went in search of his wife and daughter. Randy could hear Aubrey starting to wake up and he gently picked her up and held her close and changed her diaper and then slipped a fresh sleeper on her.

"Lets go find momma shall we? I smell coffee." Randy said to Aubrey who just smiled up at her daddy, then snuggled into her daddy's chest as they walked downstairs to find Alyssa who was still at the stove making breakfast. "Good morning babe" Then pressed a kiss to her lips and forehead.

"Good morning babe, hello sweetie. Come to mommy. Coffee and eggs, and sausage and I will feed her." Alyssa said and took Aubrey from Randy and fixed her bottle and sat down next to Randy and started to feed Aubrey. "Did you sleep good babe?"

"Finally, I couldn't get to sleep right away and once I did it was restful. Sorry I didn't get up last night with her. I barely had gotten to sleep when she woke up. I will get up with her tonight." Randy said

"That would be nice, but your mom has offered to keep her tonight after the show and then tomorrow we will be busy getting everything ready for the grand opening on Friday babe." Alyssa said and moved to place Aubrey on her shoulder and started to burp her.

"That is nice of her. Why don't we head down to the school and John is meeting us there along with Vince. We can set up the travel yard for her and she can play there while you set up your office and your medical supplies are being delivered today around noon." Randy told her and leaned over and pressed a kiss to Alyssa's lips then smiled at his daughter who was all smiles after she burped and started to snuggle into Alyssa and drifted off to sleep. Randy cleaned up from breakfast and then headed up and quickly got in the shower and by the time he got dressed and headed down to Aubrey's room he was met by Alyssa who was getting some more clothes and diapers ready for them to go. Alyssa couldn't help but smile at Randy who was in jeans a tshirt and she thought he looked sexy. It wasn't long and the Orton's were headed out. Randy made sure they had the travel yard for Aubrey and they took off. It wasn't long and the three were now pulling up in front of the school John was just arriving as well.

"Thanks for meeting us down here." Randy said as helped Alyssa out of the car and she picked up Aubrey who was looking around. Between Randy and John they unloaded the truck and they headed in, Randy unset the alarm.

"Not a problem. Kris is on her way down as well. How is Aubrey?" John asked as he sat up the travel yard right outside the offices and smiled when Alyssa handed him his god daughter.

"Awake for the time being. Thanks for helping John." Alyssa said and watched as John just held Aubrey and she talked to him babbled and cooed she watched as John's heart melted and he had a huge smile on his face. "John when she gets tired or you need to help Randy just put her down in the travel yard and she will be fine. Randy I need your help for a few minutes please."

Randy looked over at Alyssa and smiled as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and asked what was going on. Alyssa said to follow him and they walked into the medical room and she sat down on the exam table and smiled at Randy who wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her lightly on the lips. "What do you have in mind right now babe?"

"You but I have to wait till tonight. I just wanted a moment alone with you babe." Alyssa said

"Yes I would love to take you now babe, but we do have a busy morning. I love you and thank you for supporting me on everything." Randy said before kissing her again. "This room turned out great. I'm glad we also decided to get chiropractor and massage therapist and all."

"Me too babe. I love you I had better get out there and check on our daughter who I don't hear talking to John anymore. And Vince should be here soon as will Krista who is our massage therapist and our chiro as well. What is his name again?" Alyssa asked

"Um Justin Steele, he is mine. When I was adjusted last time I told him what I was doing with the school and he wanted to rent a room from us and all. "Randy said and they heard a loud cry come from Aubrey and both walked out and Randy smiled when John was pacing the floor and was trying to calm her down. Aubrey didn't want that and kept crying. Alyssa walked over and picked her up and she calmed down right away. "John what did you do to her?"

"Nothing she just started to cry." John protested "Lets get warmed up and test the ring out."

Randy looked at his wife who waved him on. Randy and John quickly got changed and decided to work on the last man standing match that they would be having next month when Randy did his final match on Monday Night RAW. Vince arrived not long after the two were in the ring and working out and having a match. Ted DiBiase was there as well and was being the ref. Vince looked around and was pleased with what he saw and told Alyssa to tell Randy that he would pay the bills and keep the place open and he wanted to have more kids train there and send them to Randy's school and would pay Randy to train them.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited, and reviewed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 15

The Orton Style School of Wrestling

Friday was here and it was the grand opening of the school Randy was nervous enough for both him and Alyssa who was trying not to laugh at her husband. At the time being they had close to 30 students and each had paid for the year, which made Randy happy. The students varied by their ages and also gender sure the males dominated but there were quite a few females that wanted to train as well. Alyssa was sitting in the office with Aubrey who was having a bottle while Randy was changing into shorts and a sleeveless shirt and the doors kept opening then shutting.

"Hon relax, don't tense up or you will be injured in the match against Ted babe, we don't need that right off the bat." Alyssa told her husband. Randy sat down next to Alyssa and wrapped an arm around her. "I love you and I am so proud of you as well honey. We are set and ready to go." Randy took Aubrey into his arms and burped her and held her close the doors were going to open in a minute and he wanted to greet his students and the parents and any new comers that would walk in. The gym was filled already with some WWE Stars that wanted to work out that morning and a lot of them were coming to show their support for Randy. Alyssa went to take Aubrey from Randy but he kissed her and said that he would just hold his daughter for the time being and it would also show that this was family friendly place.

"I love you too Aly thanks for supporting me on my dream and you being in it with me and our little Aub. I can't believe she is four months old." Randy said as they walked out of the office and you could hear some wolf calls being made to Randy who flipped off a lot of stars. Alyssa just laughed and leaned into Randy who kissed her on the lips and held her close.

"I love you and I wouldn't be anywhere else than by your side." Alyssa told him "Now lets go greet our students and you can also greet your fans. Vince has many of the stars here to do signings as well and the Diva's are putting on a match and some of the other stars as well."

It wasn't long and Vince was walking through the doors and was impressed once again and walked over to Randy and shook his hand "Well done son." he said and took Aubrey from Randy who just stared at him and didn't know what to think. "I don't know if Alyssa told you or not that I am paying for the bills and also you to train them. I know what it cost to keep the place open and train, this is top of the line son and I am proud of you."

Randy just smiled at Vince and told him thank you. "I am happy that this is happening. My dream for years to open a place of my own. It's open to the WWE anytime but after 10pm when I am home with my family. You helped my dream become a reality. John and I are working on a either I Quit Match again or Last Man Standing, we can't decide who wins."

"Easy you. The Apex Predator of the WWE." Vince told him "How old is Aubrey now?"

"Four months Vince. I still can't believe she is that old. And from the looks of it content in your arms. I am shocked that she hasn't cried yet." Randy said and smiled at his daughter who just smiled back at her daddy. "Hey dad."

"Well Randy this is huge for you. Hey Vince it's good to see you." Bob said as he hugged his son and then shook Vince's hand. "Hi Aub come to papa." Aubrey looked between the three and launched herself at her daddy and started to fuss and Alyssa heard her and walked over and hugged Bob then looked at her daughter who started to cry.

"Randy let me take her its almost time for her nap. Hi daddy." Alyssa said to her dad who walked up.

"Randy, Karen and I are proud of you. We would like to keep Aubrey tonight and for the weekend is that okay with the two of you?" Marty asked as he hugged his son in law and then his daughter.

Randy looked at Alyssa and she said that was fine by them. It wasn't long and Vince was now addressing every student and welcomed them to The Orton Style School of Wrestling. Each student would have the chance to train with many different stars just mainly Randy and a few Diva's who were taking time away from the ring. Alyssa couldn't help but smile when she felt arms ago around her wait and leaned into the warm chest of her husband. Randy pressed a kiss to the top of her head and told her to get ready as he and Ted were getting ready for their match and Mallory was walking up beside her and sat down in the front row and they couldn't help but laugh at their husbands who were getting ready to square off in the ring. After a near 45 minute match it was Randy's hand that the ref raised as the winner.

"I am so happy that match is over" Mallory said

"Why is that hon?" Alyssa asked her best friend

"Ted's shoulder is bothering him and well he might have to have surgery in the next few weeks. You and Randy out did yourselves here. I love it." Mallory said and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks, Randy had a dream and made it happen. Ted along with you are welcome here anytime to train, workout and just relax as well." Alyssa said

"Yea, I finally don't have to travel!" Mallory said with a laugh and they walked over to their husbands. Randy had taken a quick shower and was getting ready to show the students where their lockers would be and it was the same locker for the year.

Maria, Kelly, Maryse and Eve were the Diva's that had taken off during the last year and were no longer working with the WWE but still had close ties to it and had agreed to train the female students.

"Mrs. Orton." someone asked

"Hi Tracey what can I help you with? And please call me Alyssa." she said

"I was wondering where I can sign up to train at." Tracey said "My brother Dustin is training and I want to as well."

"Well we can talk to Randy and I can help with that. How old are you?" Alyssa asked

"15." she answered

"Well we have to have your parents permission but you can also work out here and watch Dustin train. Where are your parents? I thought they were coming down today." Alyssa said

"They are here over with Dusty. I'm nervous to ask them." Tracey said

"Mallory I will talk to you later. Don't hurt my hubby too bad please but look his shoulders over if you would." Alyssa said

"Not a problem talk to you later honey." Mallory said

"Let's go talk to them and we can go from there." Alyssa said and they walked over to where her parents were. Hi Marilyn how are you?"

"There you are Tracey I thought you were going to find Mr. Orton." Marilyn said

"Nope, I wanted to talk to Alyssa." Tracey said "I would like to train like Dusty."

"Honey you are only 15, why don't you wait till you are 18 like him." Marilyn said "I don't have a problem with it but why don't you wait a few years."

"I don't want to really mom. Alyssa help." Tracey said

"Marilyn we can help her train some now like the basic moves, nothing too hard, she can work out here, learn some basic moves, when she turns 18 we can move on to the next level." Alyssa said "We can also talk to Randy about it as well." who had walked up and was listening in and had a ice pack on his shoulder.

"I can help Tracey but Alyssa is right just the basic moves for now." Randy said and smiled at her. "I will let Maryse and the rest know."

"Tracey are you sure this is what you want?" Bill asked his daughter.

"Yes dad it is. I want to be a Diva." Tracey said

"Well that is fine by us Tracey." Bill said to his daughter.

"Then we will train you, I agree with Alyssa." Randy said "We will move on when you turn 18."

"Thank you so so so much." Tracey said and hugged her parents and ran off to tell her brother the good news.

"Mr. Orton I will get a check to you this afternoon or in the morning. If her grades drop then she will have to stop till they come back up is that okay with you, but she can still work out and run down here then." Marilyn said

"That is fine by me. School comes first." Randy said "Bring the check tomorrow and the two of you can fill out paperwork as we start first thing on Monday. I will let the rest of the students know that. Also please call us Randy and Alyssa."

"Well Randy and Alyssa it has been nice to see you again and but we need to get home and get ready for church tonight and all." Marilyn said and smiled at two.

"We will see you tomorrow." Randy said

Nathan was walking into the building to see how it turned out he hadn't been there since it was bare walls, he was shocked to see how many people were there already working out and walked over to Randy and hugged his brother. "Good job man sorry I haven't been around much."

"It's okay but no MMA here man sorry pure WWE." Randy said and laughed at Nathan who flipped him off.

"Fuck you." Nathan said and smacked his brother and Randy laughed and looked at Alyssa and threw the ice pack to her and those two started to play fight and soon Randy had him pinned and Nathan was begging for mercy.

The rest of the day went on and smoothly, there were more matches and Randy had one with John for the end of the night and after that every one decided to go out for the night. Randy and Alyssa finally made it home and crashed in each other's arms after making love to each other.

~Kinley Orton


	16. Chapter 16

Vulnerable

Chapter 16

Over the next several months the Orton's lived down at the school unless they were home. Aubrey was now 8 1/2 months old and a complete joy to be around and cruising around all the furniture and constantly crawling everywhere. Randy half of the time had to carry her around the school as she was constantly under foot, but he wouldn't have it any other way. The Orton's were getting ready to head to Cabo San Lucas for a two week vacation. Elaine and Bob were keeping Aubrey for two weeks while they were gone as it was also their one year anniversary.

"Randy hon where are you?" Alyssa called as she walked out of their bedroom.

"In Aub's room babe what is going on?" Randy asked as he stuck his head out of the door and Aubrey was standing at her gate they had to put up if she was playing in her room.

"What time is our flight tomorrow?" Alyssa asked as she picked up the toy Aubrey had thrown over the gate and handed it back to her and then stepped over the gate.

"It's pretty early. Mom is going to be picking her up soon and dad is taking us to the airport and we are also meeting John and Krista at the airport as the four of us are all spending our two weeks there in the sun." Randy said as he brought Alyssa into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"I know that honey, I just couldn't recall, the villa is booked, I checked it over again and our rental is as well. The personal chef is ready to go and it will be a nice vacation for us. I am just thankful that your parents could keep her for two weeks. I will miss her but we need the break." Alyssa said as she laid her head against Randy's chest.

"We do. I love you hon. Why don't you make sure we have everything we need and I will get our daughter ready to go for when mom gets here." Randy said as the doorbell rang "And that would be mom. Aub and I will go down and get it honey." Alyssa just smiled at Randy and Aubrey and took the gate down and made sure she had everything ready for Elaine to take with her. Randy and Aubrey headed down to get the door and once Elaine was in the house Aubrey launched herself at grandma and Elaine just laughed.

Alyssa walked down with Aubrey's favorite blanket, baby and her paci that she was attached too and smiled at her daughter. "Elaine thank you again for keeping her and also for Bob for taking us in the morning to the airport and keeping the school open."

"You are most welcome dear, go enjoy yourselves over the next two weeks, put some magic in love again. Though you two have never lost it. John and Krista need the break as well. Enjoy and don't worry about things there. We love you guys." Elaine said and handed Aubrey over to Alyssa who hugged and kissed her good bye and then she went over to Randy who did the same thing and they helped Elaine out to her car and soon they were taking off.

Randy and Alyssa had plans to go by the school and see how it was doing and they were thankful to Bob and Ted who were going to over see things for two weeks and then go out to supper then home to finish packing what they needed and head to bed because their flight was out at 6am. Randy and Alyssa just walked back into the house and Alyssa was tired beyond belief. "Randy I'm headed to bed. Join me soon please." Alyssa said

"I will be up in a few minutes. I just want to lock up and I will meet you in bed. I am worn out as well." Randy said and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. Randy watched as Alyssa walked up to their room and he quickly checked the house over and set the alarm and walked up to join Alyssa in bed. Randy smiled when she was sound asleep on his side of the bed still in her jeans and tank top. Randy stripped himself then gently undressed Alyssa and cuddled up behind her and they both slept. Randy groaned when his alarm went off at 3am to get up and get around for them to leave for their trip. He rolled to over to wake up Alyssa but she wasn't in bed.

Alyssa had been up since 2:30 getting around and smiled when she walked back into their bedroom and smiled at her husband who was making their bed. "Here you go babe." Alyssa said and handed him a cup of coffee.

Randy took the cup and smiled at her and took a drink. "Hm thanks babe. What time did you get up?"

"I woke up at 2:30 and had to use the bathroom and needed to get cleaned up and finished packing what I needed in my carry on and decided to make you some coffee." Alyssa told him and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you Randy, but I don't like cleaning up after you."

"What do you mean by that babe?" Randy asked as he laid them back on the bed. "I love you too."

"Well I headed to the doctor the other day for my one year check. Well we have a little one on the way. I'm pregnant." Alyssa said

"We are having a baby. How many weeks. Are you cleared to travel?" Randy asked as he placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"I am only 5 weeks honey, I am cleared to travel, make love you and I just need to take it easy and keep an eye on my blood pressure." Alyssa said. "I packed the blood pressure machine and my medical bag."

"Alright. Can we wait till you are 12 weeks to tell everyone?" Randy asked

"That was the plan. I love you and our babies. But we have to get a move on as your dad should be here soon. Can you bring the bags down?" Alyssa asked

"Yes babe. I love you too and our babies." Randy said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

It wasn't long after Alyssa shared her news with Randy that they were on the way to the airport and met up with John and Krista. All four couldn't wait to spend two weeks in Cabo San Lucas for two full weeks. It wasn't long and their flight was now in the air. Both Alyssa and Krista both fell asleep on the flight which left John and Randy up.

"How are you and Krista doing John?" Randy asked as they were sitting next to each other and two rows behind the girls in first class.

"Good. This is a good time to take off. I just bought two days ago Krista's engagement ring and I can't wait to have her as my wife and I love her so much. I want what you and Aly have a family and I am thinking about stepping down and helping you train. Would you be okay with that?" John asked his best friend

"I would love to have you there and help me train. Are you sure about taking time off though?" Randy asked

"I am. Just to get Vince to agree." John said and Randy agreed it would be hard but with Vince you never knew.

It wasn't long and the four were now landing in Cabo San Lucas for two weeks. After making it through Customs and getting their rental Randy drove them in the direction of their villa for two weeks. Randy helped Alyssa out while John helped Krista out of the car and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you Kris, lets walk over here by the pool and look at the views." John said as he laced his fingers with hers and led them towards the pool. Randy knew what was going on and helped Alyssa inside and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm going to rest come join me sweetheart." Alyssa said. Randy smiled at her and they walked to find the master bedroom and soon they were sound asleep in each others arms.

"John the views are amazing. I love it here." Krista said as John stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"I have to agree the view is amazing from where I am standing." John said as he started to massage her shoulders. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too John." Krista said as she leaned into John's warm chest and laid her head against it.

"Krista hon look at me for a minute." John said and waited till Krista was looking up at him and smiled "I love you more than anything and I will go to the ends of the world for you and back. I knew you were the one I meant to be with the moment we met two and half years ago. I am asking for you to be by my side for the rest of our lives. I am asking you to become Mrs John Cena. Will you marry me?" as he held up the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

Krista just gasped at the ring it was beautiful. "John I love you and I would also go the ends of the world for you as well. I knew the moment our eyes connected and you asked me out for drinks that I would be spending my life with you. Yes I will marry you and become Mrs John Cena. I love you." John claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss and held her as he wiped the tears that had spilled out of her eyes. The newly engaged couple spent the afternoon outside wrapped up in each other's arms and in their love for each other.

It was later that afternoon when Alyssa was waking up and rolled to snuggle into Randy's warm body but she found that the bed was empty. Randy was in the shower and she could hear the water running and decided to join him. Alyssa used the bathroom and then stripped and joined Randy in the shower.

"Hm that feels good honey." Randy said as she started to massage his lower back.

"I thought it might. Randy it is so peaceful here. Next time as a family the four of us." Alyssa said as she pressed a kiss to his back. Randy turned in the shower and kissed her on the lips and placed a hand on her still very flat stomach that held their unborn baby.

"I agree as a family, we can hire a nanny for the trip and that way we get some adult time as well. I love you." Randy said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Alyssa leaned into Randy's chest and laid her head against him and he rubbed his hand up and down her back and held her close. "How about we get out and go see if we can find John and Krista."

Alyssa smiled up at Randy and nodded her head in agreement and after drying off she quickly dried her hair and styled it as she had just two days ago cut it short in a cute Aline cut and the back was pretty short and stacked, then had it highlighted and Randy loved it. Alyssa applied light make up and then walked into get dressed and Randy smiled when she slipped her bra and panties on he stopped her and pressed a kiss to the baby and then one to her lips. "You do that again I will want to play. Go see if you can't find John and Krista and I will be out in a few." Alyssa quickly got dressed in her tank tops and a long skirt that she loved and she was comfy.

Randy did as he was asked and walked out to the living room and smiled at John who was awake and Krista was asleep on his chest. Randy sat down on the other couch and smiled at the two. "Did you two have a relaxing afternoon outside?"

"We did. The views are amazing and I am one happy man." John said

"I can tell, nice ring. Congrats." Randy said as he watched Alyssa walk out of their bedroom and she sat down next to him and he wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him and then at John who gently woke up Krista.

"Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep." Krista said quietly

"No need to be sorry, we both took naps." Alyssa said

"Well I have news for you Alyssa. John proposed right after we arrived while we outside looking at the views." Krista said and showed Alyssa the ring. Alyssa hugged her best friend and told her and John congrats.

"We are so happy for you two." Alyssa said as she stood up and hugged John as Randy hugged Krista then did a hug with John.

That night the four sat down for supper of lasagna and white wine although Alyssa opted out of the win and a cheesecake and then the four went out for a dip in the pool. That night John gently took Krista over and made love to her as they reached their releases they were now wrapped up in each other's arms and their love for each other.

Randy and Alyssa were laying in bed watching TV Randy was giving Alyssa a massage and working on her lower back trying to get the kinks out and could tell by the tiny moans that she was finally relaxing. "That feels good Randy, your hands are magic."

"Your back was tense babe. You feeling okay?" Randy asked as he started to work on her shoulders as he climbed off the bed and knelt in front of her and started to work on her shoulders. Randy pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"I'm tender everywhere. I am a little light headed. Will you get me some crackers please and some juice." Alyssa said as she rolled her side and pulled her tank top on as she was only wearing her panties. Randy helped her sit up and pressed a kiss to her lips and pulled his shorts on and walked out to the kitchen and was met by John.

"Hey man everything okay?" John asked as he watched Randy pour a glass of juice and find some crackers.

"No, Alyssa just isnt' feeling good tonight. I need to take her blood pressure." Randy said

"Oh not good. Do you want me to get Krista?" John asked

"Not right now. Let me see if we can just relax and the crackers and juice will help then I might text ya." Randy said

"Okay talk to ya in the morning. I hope Alyssa feels better. Night man." John said headed back to bed with a bottle of water.

Randy grabbed everything he was thankful the chef knew that Alyssa was pregnant as he had talked to her when they arrived and she had gone out shopping and grabbed crackers and juice. Randy walked into their bedroom and sat down next Alyssa on their bed and handed her the juice and crackers. "Where is your blood pressure machine babe?"

"In my carry on" Alyssa told him. "I'm sorry babe."

Randy dug around in her carry on suitcase and found it and Alyssa stuck out her right arm and let Randy take her blood pressure and thankfully it wasn't low and not high just right where it should be. "You don't need to be sorry honey. I think from flying and you being pregnant doesn't help. Why don't you finish your juice and we can get some sleep. I love you sweetheart. If you still don't feel good we will find a doctor tomorrow and get you checked out."

"I love you too Randy." Alyssa said and smiled up at Randy who pressed a light kiss to her forehead and it wasn't long after she finished her juice and cracker and the two were sound asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed. Sorry for the lack of updates. I haven't been feeling the best but trying to work through the massive migraines I have had. I'm going to work on the next chapter soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 17

The next morning came quick for Randy and John while they had decided the night before everyone headed to bed that they would get up and go on a run while the girls slept in. Randy was having a hard time leaving Alyssa who awake and sitting up in bed.

"I don't want to leave you babe. Do you still feel light headed?" Randy asked as he sat down on the bed next to Alyssa on the bed and laid his head in her lap and pressed a kiss to her still flat stomach.

"Randy I'm fine just worn out and a little light headed just go Krista is here and I promise that I will relax and not over do it." Alyssa said

"I'm staying honey." Randy said as he kicked his shoes off and laid back down on the bed next to Alyssa "We are finding a doctor honey." Alyssa shook her head at Randy and snuggled into his warm body. "I'm worried about you and the baby honey."

"Randy I am sure that it's from being on the go all the time and just slowing down. I promise I will take it easy. I just don't want to rush to the doctor each time something is wrong on this trip. I will ask the chef here in a bit where a good doctor is and we can go from there." Alyssa said and slowly got up and walked into the bathroom to use it and brushed her hair out and smiled at Randy who wrapped is arms around her waist. "I love you and how protective you are over me and the baby but stop being over protective."

"I love you too honey. I'm just worried about you and the baby." Randy said "Promise me if you start feeling bad you tell me. Now lets go eat breakfast and you can rest around here in the sun or inside." Randy said

"I'm ready honey." Alyssa said as she slipped on one of Randy's shirts that she had taken from him a few weeks before. "I think we need to tell John and Krista so they know what is going on."

Randy nodded his head in agreement and the couple walked out. "Randy you ready to go?" John asked Randy looked at Alyssa and she nodded his head and he agreed.

"I will have my cell call if you feel light headed." Randy said and pressed a kiss to her lips. John did the same to Krista and the two headed out on a run.

Krista turned to Alyssa who smiled at her best friend. "I know he is worried about you Aly what is going on?"

"Randy and I are pregnant again and I didn't feel good last night I was light headed and still feel that way a bit not by much. He is worried all over again. My blood pressure is fine right now." Alyssa said and smiled at her best friend.

"That is awesome that you are expecting again. How many weeks?" Krista asked "I hope that John and I have a family after the wedding."

"You know what would be nice Krista." Alyssa said

"What might that be?" Krista asked

"A beach wedding with just you and John." Alyssa said "What would be more perfect than here and then go to the JP when we get home."

"That would be nice. When the boys get back I will talk to John about it and we can go from there." Krista said "Now how many weeks are you and Randy?"

"We are only 5 weeks please don't say anything to anyone as we will wait till I am 12 weeks pregnant so 9 more weeks." Alyssa said

"We wont say anything. I am sure that the boys are talking about it as well." Krista said what she didn't know is that she was right although the boys didn't go on a run they were outside talking about them.

"John what am I going to do I don't want to leave Aly." Randy said

"Why man what is going on?" John asked as they walked down by the pool.

"Aly is 5 weeks pregnant we don't want to tell till she is 12 so please don't say anything for 9 more weeks." Randy said

"Not a problem man. I can understand that you don't want to be away from Aly. Now I have a thought about Kris and I. I know Krista has always wanted a beach wedding and what more perfect than here in Cabo just the two of us then get married by the JP when we get home." John said

"That is a good idea. Let's head in and see how the girls are doing and go from there." Randy said

The guys walked in and both Alyssa and Krista knew that they didn't go on a run they were talking as well. Randy sat down by Alyssa while John sat down next to Krista and they talked about the wedding and both decided to go and see what could be done for that weekend while they were here. While they were gone Randy and Alyssa decided to take a dip in the pool and then took a walk. John and Krista found out that they would be able to get married that weekend and then get married by the JP when they got home and just surprise everyone with a reception. The four spent the week getting things ready for the wedding and the chef said that she would prepare a feast for the day and help them celebrate which was fine by John and Krista. Their chef had been taking pictures of the first week of the couples and had a nice present for them as for when they left for home. The weekend was here and Krista and Alyssa were at the salon they had found and getting their hair and nails done while the guys were getting cleaned up as well and getting ready for the night.

John and Randy were standing up by the pastor and were waiting on Alyssa and Kinley to walk down and they were soon joined by them and John thought his bride was beautiful in her dress. Soon they were reciting their vows to each other and were soon married and that night they celebrated their love after eating supper.

The rest of the week quickly passed by and it was the night before they headed home. Randy was thankful that Alyssa's blood pressure was stable and they hated to leave as it had been a great two weeks. They reserved the place again for next year to return with Krista and John and their two little ones with a nanny. That night the chef gave them their gifts both Alyssa and Krista cried and then hugged her she was great. The next morning they headed out for St Louis. That afternoon they arrived back in St Louis, Bob was at the airport to pick the four up and after dropping John and Krista off with a congratulation, he was soon dropping off Alyssa and Randy who said they would be by for Aubrey after getting unpacked a nap in. While Alyssa laid down Randy decided that he would go by and check on the school and then by his parents house to pick up their daughter.

It was nearly two hours later that Randy was pulling into his drive with Aubrey who was just jabbering up a storm and he gently lifted her up and she snuggled into his chest and giggled that he was tickling her.

"Alyssa babe." Randy called out as he walked into the house from the garage.

"Hey you, I thought we would pick her up together. Hi sweetheart come see mommy." Alyssa said and Aubrey just launched herself at mommy and Alyssa held her close. "I missed her so much."

"I did as well she is trying to walk at 8 1/2 months old. Mom said she would walk around everything and holding on to their hands so we might have a walker soon." Randy said "I thought I would surprise you we even picked up supper. Hope Chinese sounds good."

"You my dear are wonderful it does thanks babe." Alyssa told Randy with a smile as she sat Aubrey down in her high chair and got some baby food out to feed her and she couldn't help but smile at her daughter she was even more in love with her.

After supper Aubrey showed off her walking skills as she walked between the table and Randy who was on the floor with her while Alyssa filmed it on her phone and sent it to both sets of grandparents. It wasn't long after that Randy put Aubrey down for the night and joined Alyssa in their bedroom and snuggled up to her, she was looking through the school's emails and came across three more people who wanted to train as well. Randy said he would contact them tomorrow and talk to them over the phone and give the price and see what could be done.

It was nearly three weeks later that Alyssa had a doctor's appointment with Dr Roush and Randy was going with her, his mom offered to keep Aubrey again and soon they were signing in for the appointment.

"Randy." Alyssa said quietly

"What is it hon?" Randy asked

"Just worried about my blood pressure, even though its been steady for the last three weeks, I'm still worried." Alyssa said

"I know you are and so am I. We are doing great. Try not to worry too much." Randy told her.

It wasn't long and Alyssa was called back and after talking with the doctor both mom and dad were happy to know that the baby was just fine and growing like it should be. Dr Roush told Randy to keep an eye on Alyssa's blood pressure and she wanted to see her again in three weeks. After leaving the doctor's office they headed to the school as Randy was needed there to train some kids and meet with two different parents and Alyssa had a few applications to go over for new people. One of the men's birth date's stuck in Alyssa's mind and knew it looked familiar to her but she couldn't recall who's it was. After doing the back ground checks on two of the people she had trouble with the one and called it a day and rested on the couch and waited for Randy to be done before they headed to go and pick up Aubrey for the night.

A/N: What is going on with the one's she can't verify? Who is it will someone come from her past and haunt her all over again?


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 18

The next day came quick for everyone. Aubrey was up and calling for 'Dada" Randy was up with her trying to let Alyssa sleep in a little bit but so far she wasn't able to. Randy walked down to fix breakfast and feed Aubrey while Alyssa jumped in the shower and got cleaned up. After deciding not to do her hair and let it go natural and putting gel in she did her make up and got dressed. After making it down Randy thought she looked beautiful and kissed her on the lips and placed a hand on the baby that was starting to show a bit. They had it the 12 week mark the day before as she was further into the pregnancy and the baby was doing just fine as was Alyssa.

"Randy you have a new student today and I can't get over how I know the birth date but something about him is different. I need his social security number so I can run his back ground check and go from there." Alyssa said

"Okay honey. Do you want to drop Aub off at your parents?" Randy asked

"That would be good. I don't want her walking around everywhere today though it would be cute to see." Alyssa said with a smile. "Randy I love you."

"I love you too. Why don't you call your mom and see if we can drop her off here soon. I'm going to go and pack the diaper bag and take her up with me." Randy said and picked up Aubrey and set her down and she walked holding onto Randy's hand and then crawled up the stairs. Alyssa picked up the house phone and called her mom who was more than willing to keep Aubrey for the day and would bring to the school later after supper. Alyssa told her mom that Aubrey was on the verge of walking by herself and Karen was so happy.

Alyssa headed up and smiled at her daughter who was walking all over her room while Randy got her bag ready. "Hey hon mom is expecting us soon. Aubrey you ready to g and see Grammie?" Aubrey clapped her hands she was a grandma's girl on both sides of the family.

"I will take that as a yes!" Randy said "Do you feel like telling your mom or wait till this weekend?" While he picked up Aubrey and handed the diaper bag to Alyssa who had grabbed a few bottles of water and some baby food and put them in the diaper bag and smiled at the half can of formula and decided to change that out and put a new one in. It wasn't long and the three were on the way to Grammie's house. Aubrey talked the whole way just saying 'Dada and Mama.' After making plans for supper that weekend and they headed out.

"Randy will you stop by QuikTrip I would like a large Sprite and chocolate." Alyssa said. Randy smiled over at his wife and knew the cravings were starting in soon.

"Sure babe. I like their coffee anyways. What kind of chocolate?" Randy asked as he pulled into QuikTrip.

"Um Sprinkle donut only one thanks babe." Alyssa said with a smile and Randy just chuckled and got out walked in. It was a few minutes later that Randy returned to the truck and handed Alyssa her drink and donut and smiled then took a drink of his coffee. Randy was soon pulling into the parking lot of the school and saw that John and Ted were already there and had opened the school. Randy walked around and helped Alyssa out and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked into together.

There were a few students working out and two in the ring with John and Ted and a few upstairs running with Maryse and Eve who were talking. "I will go talk to Nick and get his social for ya babe then will bring it too ya." Alyssa just nodded her head in agreement and Randy kissed her forehead and walked her to her office and kissed her again. Mallory was just walking in and walked over and wanted to talk to Alyss alone as she wasn't feeling the best and didn't want to bother Ted.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" Alyssa asked as Mallory walked into the office and sat down on the couch next to her.

"I'm okay but I feel completely off. I have a feeling I am pregnant again." Mallory said "We wanted to wait at least two years."

"Hon it will be okay. Ted is a great daddy and if it is sooner it will be okay. Now I am trusting you with this. Randy and I are expecting again. We will announce it on Monday after we tell our families." Alyssa said

"I wont say a word. Can we go into the medical room please and the guys wont notice anything. Where is Aub?" Mallory asked

"She is with my mom for the day." Alyssa said as the two walked into the medical room. Alyssa dug around and found a pregnancy test and handed it to Mallory who walked into the bathroom to take it and then walked out a few minutes later. "I don't know if I need to be excited or not. Are we ready for another one?"

"I thought the same thing with Randy and I, we can't wait. You and Ted are great parents." Alyssa told her. "It's time hon go check it."

Mallory did as she was asked and looked at the stick and saw that it was negative and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't long and Randy was walking into the office and handed Alyssa the social security number and she quickly ran the background check. It was a few minutes later that the computer beeped and Alyssa was staring back the name and gasped.

"What is wrong baby?" Randy asked as he walked around to the desk and saw the name on the computer. "Oh shit." Alyssa looked up at Randy with tears in her eyes. Randy started to rub her shoulders and had to think of a way to keep him out of their lives with Alyssa pregnant she didn't need the stress. "I will figure out what we can do, he paid for the year. Why don't you take the truck and head home to rest. I can get a ride from Ted or Mallory."

"I don't want to leave. I can stay in here." Alyssa said. Randy sat down beside her on the couch and she laid her head in his lap. "I'm worried about what he could do to me or Aub. I will stay for now."

"Why don't you rest here. If you start to feel bad you will go home or I will have Mallory take you to their house." Randy told her and Alyssa just nodded her head in agreement. Randy kissed Alyssa on the lips then turned on the fan and got her comfy on the couch and pulled the curtains. Randy walked into the medical room and smiled at Mallory.

"Hey Randy what is going on?" Mallory asked

"Would you check on Alyssa. We just found out we are preg again and I don't want to leave her alone right now. It doesn't help any that one of the newest students is her ex boyfriend Joel." Randy said

"Sure. Congrats. I will check on her in a bit and take her blood pressure. Is she feeling okay?" Mallory asked

"She didn't say. If she starts feeling bad will you take her to your house?" Randy asked

"Sure Randy. I am glad that Aubrey isn't here why don't you go and talk to him and see what you can find out and why he is here." Mallory said "I will check on her in a bit."

"Thanks Mallory you are the best." Randy said and walked out the medical room. "Nick can I talk to you?"

Nick aka Joel looked up from lifting weights with Dusty and Travis and nodded his head in agreement knowing that Randy just figured out who he was. Nick walked up to Randy and smiled. "What is up Randy?"

"Well walk with me." Randy said and he lead the way and told everyone that was running to take a break and then work out downstairs or work on their moves. "Tell me why out of all the wrestling schools around you come here."

"Simple you are the best." he said

"I will give you that. Mess with Alyssa or stress her out you are done, this is your only warning. If I find out if you are bothering her, harassing her I will make you pay. I wont stand for it. Do I make myself clear?" Randy asked

"Yeah Yeah I understand." Nick said and smirked at Randy.

"Go down and work out. I need to go and check on my wife." Randy said and walked down to the office and saw that Mallory was checking on Alyssa who was sitting up on the couch. Alyssa looked up when the door opened and then laid her head down in Randy's lap. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Alyssa said quietly as Randy started to rub her back to comfort her.

"I want you to take her home Randy, that way she can relax in bed. I'm glad that Aubrey isn't here. See if your mom can't for the rest of the day and tonight. Aly I don't want you stressed out anymore. Your blood pressure is up not down where I want it." Mallory said.

"Not a problem. Honey lets head home. I will have John close up." Randy said as he gathered her stuff and threw it into her shoulder bag then helped her up off the couch and held her close while she cried. "Lets go home and rest babe it's okay sh."

Randy helped Alyssa out to their car and they headed home. After he settled Alyssa into bed he walked down to call Vince to see what he could do after he talked to Karen who was more than understanding and said they would keep Aubrey till tomorrow after supper. After talking to Vince and they came up with a plan to keep an eye on him if he messed up once he was done. Vince wasn't happy that Randy was upset and that Alyssa was stressed out. Vince decided to head to the school and see how things were going and watch Randy and John train as their Last Man Standing match was in a month and it would end in a draw as John was also taking a few years off as well.

Alyssa was sound asleep when Randy came up to check on her and smiled at his wife, he was so in love with her. Randy decided to climb into bed with her and snuggled in behind her and held her close and put a hand on the baby. Friday was finally here and they couldn't wait to tell their families. After ordering supper, Elaine and Bob were picking up supper and would be over soon. Aubrey was walking around the main room, Randy was almost a sleep on the couch and she didn't like that idea. Alyssa and Aubrey had been playing with a nerf ball and tossing it back and forth when she walked over with the ball in her hand and just smacked her daddy right in the face.

"I'm up I'm up." Randy said as he sat up on the couch and looked over at his wife who was trying to hold in the laugh but couldn't and then looked at Aubrey who had this proud look on her face. "Aubrey come here honey. Bring the ball to daddy."

"No" Aubrey said and ran to her daddy who had his arms out and he picked her up and held close and she hit him again on the head with the ball and they both laughed as he tickled her.

"Sorry baby she just wanted to make sure you were awake." Alyssa said with a laugh.

"She did just that." Randy said as the doorbell rang. It was both sets of parents with supper.

After eating Alyssa and Randy shared their news and both sets of grandparents were excited and couldnt' wait. Aubrey was happy, even though she didn't understand what was going on. That night after they put their daughter down for the night Randy slowly took his wife over and gently made love to her.

A/N: Now that we know who it was that Alyssa knew now what will happen, will he stay away like Randy told him too or will he not listen and get kicked out of the school and banned from every where else?


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 19

4 1/2 months pregnant

Randy and Alyssa were just coming from their doctor's office and Alyssa and the baby were doing just fine right at 18 weeks and she was showing nicely. Aubrey was sound asleep in her car seat and Randy couldn't help but smile when they arrived and he helped Alyssa out then unbuckled Aubrey and she just snuggled into Randy's chest. After walking in Randy just laid Aubrey down in the little play area with her blanket in her travel yard and was out. Randy was getting ready to head to the bank when she woke up and decided to take her with him while Alyssa worked on restocking the medical room they had a few injuries over the last few days.

"Babe Aub and I will be right back. Do you want anything while I am out?" Randy asked as he and Aubrey walked over to where Alyssa was in the medical room.

"Um a sprite and that is it for now babe. John is here right?" Alyssa asked

"Yes he is babe, hardly anyone is here. Eve and Maryse just arrived and Mallory and Ted should be here soon. Call if you need anything." Randy said as he gently kissed Alyssa on the lips. "I love you babe."

"I love you too. Aub give momma kisses." Alyssa said and Aubrey leaned over and kissed her on the lips and hugged her neck tight. "See you two in a bit."

Randy waved as they walked out the door and Alyssa couldn't help but smile at her husband and daughter and placed a hand on the baby she couldn't wait to tell everyone that night at supper if it was a boy or girl. Alyssa just got done restocking the medical room and cleaned it up a bit and made a list of what they were running low on. Alyssa heard the music turn on in the work out area and soon rap was going on and knew that was the work of John. Alyssa just shook her head at her husband's best friend and walked out to find something else to listen too.

"Hey momma leave it alone." John yelled at her from across the room.

"Not everyone likes rap Cena, just you. The baby doesn't like it so I win." Alyssa said and Eve started to laugh at John who was pouting. Alyssa stuck her tongue out at John and the two walked off towards the locker rooms as Eve said that they need to order more towels as they keep walking off. As the girls talked for a bit Eve told her about Tracey who was doing great and she was learning the basic moves quickly. There were a few other girls that just started to train as well.

"Eve I will go and buy some more towels in a few days. I will see you out there I need to see what else we have to order in here then I will be in the office." Alyssa said

"Okay how are you feeling?" Eve asked as she hugged one of her closest friends. "I can't believe you and Randy are pregnant again."

"I am doing pretty good. I can't believe that we are either some days. We found out this morning and will announce it on Friday here, after we tell our parents tonight." Alyssa said while she placed a hand on the baby.

"Oh, please tell me I wont tell." Eve said

"Nope going to work Eve. Randy and I want to tell our parents first then tomorrow we will announce it." Alyssa told her. Eve hugged her quickly and then walked out of the locker room and Alyssa wrote things down that they needed to order then walked out. Joel was waiting for her and pulled her to him and pinned her against the wall. Alyssa started to struggle and Joel just placed his hand over her mouth.

"Listen to me you little slut. I hate that Randy took you from me, he took my life away from me. I will get you back." Joel told her while his hands roamed and slid up and down her body, he massaged her breast through her shirt while she kept struggling against his hold. "Don't tell Randy. Or I will deny everything."

Alyssa got the strength to push Joel off of her. "Leave me and don't touch me again. Come near me and you are done here got it?" Joel didn't like that answer and shoved Alyssa hard into the wall and went to slap her across the face and decided to slap her across the stomach as instead. After he attacked her he walked out from the locker rooms and told John he wasn't feeling good and headed home. Alyssa slowly made her way to her office was just past the ring and collapsed.

John saw her walk out of the locker rooms and was about to go check on her when Dusty distracted him. Eve was getting into the ring when she heard a loud thud and she climbed out of the ring and gasped "JOHN" who looked up from spotting Dusty and saw Alyssa on the ground and ran over to her and she was starting to come around. John gently picked her up carried her into her office and laid her down on the couch.

"John what happened?" Alyssa asked quietly

"You collapsed honey, here let Mallory check you over honey." John said quietly and sent Randy a text and he didn't answer as he was walking into the school and handed off Aubrey to Ted and ran to the office.

"John what happened?" Randy asked as he pulled John out of the office.

"I don't really know she was walking out of the locker rooms and Joel had come out about 10 minutes before and said he wasn't feeling good and headed home. She was just past the ring and Eve heard her collapsed and yelled for me." John said "I carried her in here and Mallory is checking her over."

"Thanks man." Randy said and quietly walked into the office and pressed a light kiss to Alyssa's forehead and watched as Mallory checked her over and she looked up at Randy and shook her head. "What is wrong?"

"Her blood pressure is up 150/100, and her head hurts. I checked her eyes and no concussion that I can tell. I want her to see Dr Roush I have called her she is on her way here." Mallory said "The baby is fine. I will go and wait for Dr Roush." Randy nodded his head and pulled the curtains and knelt in front of Alyssa who was crying.

"Sh babe can you tell me what happened?" Randy asked quietly as he started to rub her back to keep her calm.

"Eve and I walked into the girl locker rooms and I was telling her of the towels as we are running low and I made a list of what all we needed to order. I walked out and he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. I was struggling against him, he put his hand my mouth then felt me up. When I finally pushed him away he shoved me against the wall then walked off and said if I say anything to you he would deny it all." Alyssa said "He slapped me across the stomach and I am worried about the baby Randy."

Randy had tears in his eyes. "I will take care of him, between John and I we will make him quit I will call Vince. I want you to go home to rest honey." Randy the pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"I'm not leaving you, I don't wan to be at home where he could find me. I will stay in here on the couch." Alyssa said "My head is throbbing."

"I bet honey." Randy said while there was a knock on the door and smiled at Dr Roush when she walked in "Let Dr Roush look you over baby." Dr Roush gently looked Alyssa over and said that she was okay just to keep an eye on her blood pressure and wanted to see her tomorrow. Dr Roush was able to give Alyssa something for the pain. Randy walked the doctor out and thanked her for coming as quick as she did and he would call and make her an appointment and Dr Roush told him that she would come to the house to check her over, she handed Randy a script for pain meds and nausea and told Randy to call if the pain got worse during the night as she was on call, that Alyssa could have more pain medication in 5 hours another shot and she left it with Mallory.

Randy walked back to the office and smiled at Alyssa who was sitting up "You need to lay down baby." as he sat down beside her and held her close.

"I know but I have to use the bathroom before I lay down. Can you call your mom to come and get Aub we can tell them in person or via text what we are having." Alyssa said "I'm in pain but help me up and slowly to the medical room I can use that bathroom then with your help I will relax on the couch."

Randy nodded his head and slowly helped Alyssa up and wrapped an arm around her and asked John to call his mom and handed John his phone and then walked into the medical room while she used the bathroom, then back into the office and laid down. John handed him his phone back and told him that Elaine was on the way down to the school to pick up Aubrey. Randy got Alyssa settled on the couch and pulled the curtains and covered her up with the blanket and kissed her and whispered that he loved her as he watched her sleep. Randy was almost out the door when Alyssa reached for his hand and kissed the back of it and said she loved him as well. Randy walked out and smiled at his daughter who was walking around with Ted she saw her daddy and ran straight for him. Randy couldn't help but smile and held her close. It was a few minutes later when Elaine walked in and Aubrey wiggled down and ran to her grandma.

"Randy is everything okay?" Elaine asked as she held Aubrey close.

"Aly was attacked a bit ago by her ex boyfriend Joel/Nick. I'm still confused on what to call him. Dr Roush just gave her something for pain. I begged her to go home but she doesn't want to leave she is scared that he will find her and do worse. Your grandson is okay mom." Randy told his mom.

"We are getting a little grandson? How sweet. I will take Aubrey to our house for the night. Can I have her diaper bag though please?" Elaine asked Randy walked over and grabbed her diaper bag and carried it out to the car and kissed his daughter good bye and told her to be a good girl for grandma. "Thanks mom."

"You are more than welcome. I want updates you understand me. Call me tonight when you two get home this evening. Tell Aly we love her." Elaine said

"What am I chopped liver? My daughter and wife get more love than your own son." Randy said with a laugh and kissed his mom on the cheek. "You are a wonderful mom and grandma we love you too."

Elaine got Aubrey settled in and hugged Randy tight. "We love you smartass. We just love those two more." Randy just laughed at his mom as he watched them drive off he looked over and spotted John walking out of the school.

"What needs to be done?" John asked

"Till Vince will get him either transferred to a different school we make it hell for him to where he wants to leave or quit. I will not allow him to hurt Aly and get away with it." Randy told John and Ted who had also walked out. He knew how mean the two could get and Ted knew for a fact when Randy was provoked he would be lethal as did John. "Lets go work on our match and all, Ted can you be ref and we can also teach the students during this time. Let me get changed."

John and Ted agreed as the three headed into change. John changed into his khaki shorts with a belt. Both Randy and Ted changed into their gear and wrestling boots and Ted slipped a shirt on with a pair of break aways on and they walked out together. John had gotten the students around the ring and told them to sit down and watch as it was learning time.

Randy walked to the ring and climbed in and sat on the rope for a minute. Then stood up and spoke up "I don't know if you all know but Alyssa and I are expecting a baby boy this year. Today an attack happened on her by Joel/Nick, do not trust him for anything. Right now Aly is resting and I want to try to keep the stress down. We are doing this match for learning and fun. Gather around and learn."

Eve and Maryse couldn't help but smile at Randy and he waved them off and they sat down to to watch the boys in the ring taking a much needed break. Mallory walked into the office to check on Alyssa who was sleeping soundly and listened to the baby and was happy that the baby wasn't stressed out and then quietly slipped out and watched the boys go at it in the ring.

After the match was over Randy called it a day and told everyone to enjoy the next three days off and would see them again on Monday. Randy quickly showered and then grabbed his bag and checked on Alyssa who was starting to wake up a bit. "Randy?"

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" Randy asked

"In pain is Mallory still here?" Alyssa asked

"Yes she is let me grab her babe she can give you the shot then we can go home honey." Randy said he walked out and grabbed Mallory who checked Alyssa over again and gave the other shot for pain and then with Randy's help they headed for home.

Alyssa slept through the night and was still sleeping when Dr Roush called to see how Alyssa was doing and said that she would be over soon. It was nearly an hour later that Dr Roush told Alyssa that there was some bruising from where Joel had slapped her across the stomach but the baby was very healthy and just to rest for the next few days then on Monday she could go back to work but to take it easy. Randy walked Dr Roush down and then climbed back into bed next to Alyssa who snuggled into Randy's warm body.

"Take him out first then call Vince." Alyssa said as she looked up at Randy and rolled to her back. Randy rolled and placed a hand on the baby and kissed her on the lips.

"That is our plan babe. Mom is happy that we are having a boy. I will let you call your mom. Aubrey might be staying the weekend with mom and dad are you okay with that?" Randy asked

"That is fine I am worn out but okay. Since we are having a boy what about Ryder Keith for his name?" Alyssa asked as she placed a hand next to Randy's he kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "I take it we have a name?"

"We do. I wanted to do RKO with him anyways. I love you honey. Do you want some tea or sprite?" Randy asked

"Um sprite and that is it for now. I am going to call mom and tell her that we are okay and what we are having. I love you." Alyssa told Randy who smiled at his wife and eased himself out of bed and walked out of the room. Alyssa picked up her phone to call her mom who was very excited to be welcoming a boy into the family and was happy that Alyssa was doing okay.

The next few days were pure relaxation for the Orton's it was Sunday afternoon that Aubrey was taking a nap between her parents. Aubrey was cuddled up with her blanket and was cuddled up with a nerf ball as well and was starting to wake up and smiled up at Randy who was sleeping soundly. Aubrey wiggled some and rolled to face Randy and grabbed his nose and then started to giggle. Randy opened his eyes and smiled at Aubrey who giggled even more. Randy drifted back off and next thing he knew he was getting smacked with the nerf ball and her little hands were trying to open his eyes and she finally stuck her finger up his nose into his mouth and Randy started to laugh.

"Okay okay Aub daddy is awake, lets let mommy sleep some more lets go play downstairs." he said as he climbed out of bed and Aubrey stood up in bed and reached for Randy who picked her up they walked into her room and he changed her diaper and then slipped some long pants on her as the house was still cool and walked down the stairs. Aubrey threw the nerf ball and watched it bounce down the stairs and giggled and clapped her hands. Randy couldn't help but smile and after sitting her down he grabbed her sippy cup of milk from the fridge and a Pepsi for him and sat down on the floor and watched as she played. Randy was more in love with Aubrey as the days passed just as he was with Alyssa and they couldn't wait to welcome their son in November. Alyssa soon joined them and loved watching her husband and daughter play together.

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews once again they are wonderful! Looks like Joel/Nick got to Alyssa but will he survive Randy, John and Ted? Will Vince make him quit, or transfer him to a different wrestling school?

~Kinley


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 20

Monday was here and Alyssa wasn't in the best of moods, nothing was fitting her and she hated it. Aubrey was walking around her parents bedroom and talking up a storm she was now 13 months old and both Randy and Alyssa were just happy that she was a happy and healthy little girl. Randy was just getting out of the shower when he saw a hand coming towards him and Alyssa just connected with his ab's. "Hey what was that for babe?" he asked as he wrapped the towel back around his waist.

"I have nothing that fits me, your son is making me carry bigger. I hate you right now." Alyssa told him and he just smiled at her and wrapped his arms around and held her close. Randy gently kissed her on the lips and once the kiss broke she laid her head against his chest. "I'm sorry Randy, my emotions are all over the place."

"It's okay dear. Why don't I call mom and see if she would take to take Aubrey for the day and you, Mallory, and Krista go have a girls day. Go to the spa, get your nails done, your hair, and go shopping for clothes." Randy said "I think you look sexy and beautiful. If Aubrey wasn't in here I would have my way with you." Alyssa smiled up at him and told him to call his mom and it was about 20 minutes later that Elaine had left with Aubrey saying they needed a night alone and would see them tomorrow for supper. Randy walked back upstairs to their bedroom and leaned against the door frame and smiled at the sight of his naked wife who was walking out of the bathroom and had her bra and panties in hand. "Don't you look sexy. Lay back and I will give you a massage with lotion and we can play if you feel up to it baby." Alyssa smiled at Randy and grabbed a blanket and laid it on their bed and grabbed her lotion and laid back on the bed with a pillow under her back. Randy stripped himself and kissed his way down her body.

"Hm Randy that feels good." Alyssa said quietly as he rubbed lotion on the baby and she kept getting tiny kicks, Randy stopped to feel the baby kicking and pressed a kiss to the baby then moved her legs apart and kissed his way down to her most coveted place. Randy kissed her smoothness and started to rub her folds as they moved part Alyssa just moaned as Randy slipped two fingers in and started to massage her depths. "OH YES RANDY SO GOOD" she cried out as Randy started to lick and suck on her honeyed depths as he kept fingering her wetness.

"You taste amazing Aly." Randy told her before claiming her lips in a tender kiss as he slid into her depths and they rocked their way to complete bliss. Randy pulled out and rolled to his back and Alyssa laid her head on his chest and they were wrapped up in each other's arms and very much relaxed. "I love you Aly"

"I love you too Randy. Lets get dressed and head to the school and us girls can go from there." Alyssa said

The couple got up and Alyssa decided to go with no make up and have a facial done and after they arrived Mallory took the keys from Alyssa and drove the three of them to the spa. After getting massages, facials done their make up and hair and nails they headed to the mall to do some much needed shopping for clothes. Alyssa found this really cute dress that was almost to the floor and a little jacket and after changing she felt much better and soon they headed back to the school which was getting ready to close for the night. After everyone left Alyssa was standing by the ring and smiled at Randy who walked out of the office. Not knowing that there was one person left.

"Hey sexy come here." Alyssa said and Randy walked over to her and kissed her right away on the lips. "Hm you smell good."

"New body wash, what do you have in mind babe?" Randy asked as he pinned his wife up against the ring and kissed her deeply.

"Us in the ring baby or you sliding in and out of my body while I sit on it with my legs open for you." Alyssa said with a smirk on her face.

"Hm babe you are a little naughty tonight aren't you?" Randy asked as he sat her up on the side of the ring and brought her dress up and let it drape to cover them in case someone walked in. Randy slid her panties off and started to rub her bare pussy and unzipped his jeans and slid into Alyssa's pussy both scream out in pleasure. "Tight baby oh god you feel so warm and wet" as he rubbed her clit and kissed her deeply. Alyssa ran her finger nails down his back.

"YES RANDY" Alyssa moaned out loud "You feel amazing hm so good" Randy leaned into kiss Alyssa on the lips as he took her passionately on the lips. Randy stripped his shirt off and tossed it behind him and helped Alyssa out of her dress, Randy laid her back on the canvas and slipped back into her body and started to thrust harder and faster into her, while she was screaming out in pleasure he massaged her breast. Both lost in complete pleasure when he felt a burning sensation and screamed out in pain and then was ripped out of Alyssa and thrown into the metal post around the ring and knocked out him out.

"RANDY" Alyssa screamed only to see Joel climb into the ring and tired to cover up but he threw her dress out of the ring. Joel grabbed her leg and quickly undid his pants and slid into her body roughly and slapped her while he pounded in and out of her body roughly while Alyssa found the strength to fight back she struggled against him while he held her down. "GET OFF OF ME DAMN IT JOEL."

"I will in you darling we will be together again. Just you wait sweetheart." Joel said as he knocked her out not caring after he finished raping her he pulled out and threw her dress on her and then pulled his jeans up and jumped out of the ring and went to work on Randy and stabbed him two more times in the side and then left.

It wasn't long after Joel left that John arrived back at the school and saw that it was dark but a light was on. He had forgotten his bag and needed it to wash some clothes and his work out gear was dirty. John thought it odd that Randy would leave the door open let alone a few lights on. John walked more into the school and saw that Alyssa was in the ring naked covered barely by her dress, he slid into the ring and checked on her only to find her knocked out and a bruise forming on her cheek from being slapped. He pulled out his phone and called 911, and told them what had happened he heard someone groan out in pain and slid out and saw Randy was a bloody mess after grabbing a clean towel he helped Randy sit up as he pressed the towel to the wounds and was worried about his friends.

"Randy what happened?" John asked

"Alyssa baby" Randy said as he stood up with John's help and climbed into the ring and laid down by Alyssa "Babe wake up honey." he was crying as he placed a hand on the baby feeling some tiny kicks from their son. "Joel did this who else? Fuck it hurts UGH"

"Help is on the way." John said

It wasn't long after Randy climbed into the ring and was laying down with Alyssa that she was starting to come around and started to cry. "Randy" as she rolled to her side.

"I'm right here baby just rest sh babe its okay." Randy said as he rubbed her back and helped John slide her dress on so she was exposed. "Oh that hurts."

"What hurts Randy?"

"Just about everything babe, he cut me open three times and threw me into the metal post. I'm more worried about you and the baby." Randy said and kissed her forehead

It wasn't long and John was letting the medic's into the building one of the medic's checked Randy over and was able to do stitches right there as the cuts weren't deep at all and told him that he still needed to be checked out. Randy slipped his shirt on and climbed in the back of the bus with Alyssa while the other medic when about getting her vitals and was worried about her blood pressure as it was pretty high and the baby's heartbeat was fast and thready. It wasn't long and the two were now in the hospital in labor and delivery the baby and Alyssa were doing okay just stressed out. Dr Roush wanted to keep Alyssa for the night and most of the next day and keep an eye on her. She was able to have something for pain as did Randy from the concussion he had but it was mild. Both were very lucky Randy had his arms wrapped around his wife that night as she slept on her side he was cuddled up behind her both had their hands on the baby who was kicking away.

A/N: Looks like Joel has one up on both Randy and Alyssa, what will happen now? Will Randy get back at him? Any ideas please private message me on here and let me know your thoughts as well. You all have made it possible for me to crank out the chapters!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 21

Randy was starting to wake up and groaned in pain he was hurting as he rolled to his back he was sore and tender, he had barely any recollection of what had gone on. Randy eased himself out of bed and almost passed out from the pain. John heard noise and got up and helped Randy and steadied his best friend on his feet.

"What the hell happened?" Randy asked after he walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch "And why in the hell are we both in a hospital is the baby okay?" John looked at Randy and nodded his head.

"The baby is okay man as is Alyssa, what happened?" John asked

Randy sat down on the bed next to Alyssa and smiled at his wife who was still asleep. "I was walking out of the office and Alyssa was leaning up against the ring, well we decided to play and I had just stripped my wife and was about to get there myself and reenter my wife to have sex with her. Next thing I recall is a burning sensation which hurt and I screamed out in pain. I felt hands on me and I was pulled off of Aly and thrown into the metal post which knocked me out. The next thing I recall is waking up."

"Seriously sex on the ring only you Orton. I walked in shortly after it happened. I forgot my stuff last night and came back for it. I am glad I did. I found Aly first then you groaned in pain and I helped you up and then here we are. I'm just glad you two are okay." John said. Randy nodded his head in agreement. Alyssa was starting to wake up a bit and rolled over in bed and groaned.

"Hey sweetie what hurts?" Randy asked as he laid down on the bed next to his wife and placed a kiss on her lips then placed a hand on the baby."I'm sorry I couldnt' protect you babe."

"Randy, is the baby okay?" Alyssa asked as Randy kissed her forehead and nodded his head. "I was so scared, I didn't know what he was going to do." as she started to cry. Randy rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

"Sh baby I love you just rest. John will you go and get her nurse?" Randy asked and John slipped out of the room. "Just rest honey, our son is fine."

It was a few minutes later that John returned with Dr Roush and he stepped out of the room. "Good morning Alyssa how are you feeling?" she asked as she washed her hands, then sat down on the end of the bed.

"Tender and blah does that make sense?" Alyssa asked "Worried about the baby."

"I can understand that. The both of you from what I understand were attacked. I'm sorry that happened. I will do another sono here in a few minutes. Randy I do want to look at your stitches and make sure nothing vital was hit when he stabbed you." Dr Roush said "Sounds like John came in at the right time."

"He has a knack for that, coming in when you either want him too or not want him too. I was trying to have a passionate moment with Aly last night." Randy said and Dr Roush just smiled she remembered those nights when she was first married.

"Sounds like John is a person who is important to you both." Dr Roush said and started on the sono after taking the monitors off. "Your little boy is doing just fine, very healthy and not stressed anymore. I would like to keep you for the rest of the day then home to rest. I wont put you on any restrictions. I hope this guy gets caught. Next time you may not be so lucky."

"I'm just happy that our son is okay." Alyssa said as Dr Roush cleaned off her stomach and then helped her up as she needed to use the bathroom. "Oh that hurts."

"What hurts Alyssa?" Dr Roush asked

"My head, and I hurt everywhere." Alyssa said quietly after she used the bathroom she got back into bed. Dr Roush checked her over again and said she was okay but could have more pain medication which she asked for. While Alyssa was resting Dr Roush did a sono on Randy's stomach to make sure no organs were it.

"Randy you are lucky that nothing was deep, you have a total of 50 stitches but I do have to redo them I can either do that or a plastic surgeon can." Dr Roush said as she finished up the sono.

"Can you call a plastic surgeon since I do still wrestle." Randy said and smiled at Alyssa who was sleeping soundly next to him he could hear the baby's heartbeat and knew that their son was just fine.

"I can do that. I will call now. I don't want you wrestling for a few weeks just let your body heal and teach and let the other's wrestle how is that." Dr Roush said. "The surgeon is on the way down. You were lucky he just cut you to where it wouldnt' do any damage."

"We are both lucky." Randy said as he laid back next to Alyssa and held her close. Dr Roush stepped out and told John he could go back in and walked down to the nurses station and it wasn't long till the plastic surgeon walked in.

"Randy Orton?" he asked

"I am Randy my best friend John and my sleeping wife Alyssa." he introduced the two.

"I am Dr Mark Stephens. Dr Roush called about stitches and you wanting to have me do them. I never though I would do stitches on a wrestler." he said

"Yeah my wife's ex boyfriend decided to attack the both of us. Since I still wrestle I don't want huge scars make sense?" Randy asked

"Yes it does. I don't mind at all. Dr Roush said the one that the EMT did worked well but it was a quick fix and all. Let me go and get all my stuff and I will also glue them after, so they can get wet." Dr Stephens stated Randy said that was fine and new that glue did burn about 30 seconds after it was applied as he had gotten cut open a few weeks before and found that out. It was about an hour later that Dr Stephen's was done and told Randy that he wanted to see him again in two weeks and he would take a look and if the pain got too bad to call and let him know.

As the day passed Dr Roush checked on Alyssa and Randy and sent them home. Elaine had come up and was sitting with them as John needed to the school to check on it and she was taking them home and also keeping Aubrey till Monday morning. That evening Alyssa and Randy were cuddled up on the couch watching movies wrapped up in each other's arms. While hey were spending time with each other John and Ted were talking and trying to come up with a way to get back a Joel...

"I think that we need to bring in some one else to help as well. Joel wont know what hit him or who."

A/N: Will John decide to go at getting Joel back alone or will Ted join him. Or will they call someone who Alyssa is close too that used to work for the WWE?

~Kinley Orton


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 22

John down in his office at the house and looked at Krista who was just shaking her head at her husband. "Just don't get caught that is all I ask John. I understand wanting to make him pay but I don't need you hurt." John stood up and walked over and pulled Krista into his arms and held her close. "I love you Johnny."

"I love you too Krista. I will try my hardest not to get hurt. But its best if you don't know anymore." John told her and kissed her forehead. "Oh Ted and Mallory are coming over and I thought maybe you two girls could go shopping and find something for Alyssa and the baby." Krista smiled and shook her head at her husband again when the doorbell rang. Since she was closest to the front door she answered it and was kinda shocked to see Wade Barrett at their front door.

"Hi Wade what is going on?" Krista asked as she opened the door and let him in, then shot a warning glance at John who just smiled at his wife.

"Not a whole lot. I am coming to talk to John about training at the school. How are you doing? We miss seeing you two out on the road." Wade said

"I miss traveling some but not a whole lot. Do you two want something to drink?" Krista asked both boys. John nodded his head and looked at Wade.

"Just a water thanks Krista." Wade said and smiled at John while Krista walked into their kitchen and John followed and wrapped his arms around his wife. Krista got out a bottle of water for Wade and John grabbed his Dr Pepper and the door bell rang again and this time it was Ted and Mallory. John let them in and the girls took off shopping knowing that their husbands were planning something but they didn't know what. That alone scared Krista but she that John could handle himself.

Since the girls had left the three sat around the table in the kitchen and talked about what needed to happen to Joel. Ted thought they should follow him as he was down at the school and being cocky, he already about knocked him down and out. John thought that was a good idea. Wade said it would be a good idea to wear all black and cover their faces that way he couldn't get a look at anything and wear gloves so there were no prints left behind. John called down to the school and talked to Justin who was their chiropractor and he asked to talk to Joel who came to the phone right away. Joel agreed to stay there at the school as he was going out with friends after training was over.

"It's done it can happen in the parking lot, he wont know what hit him." John said

"Better yet throw him in the trunk and after we take him out we dump him somewhere. But we don't need a mess in a car" Wade said he was pretty upset with what happened to Alyssa and Randy.

"I got an thought he said he was going out. Wade you feel like buying him a drink see if he will admit to what he did and then when you two leave we can climb into the car and after that we can go to work on him." Ted said. John looked over at one of his close friends he knew how ruthless Ted was and knew that his temper sometimes got the best of him especially when someone mess with his family and friends. Ted was close to Randy and Alyssa and wanted Joel to pay for what he did.

"That sounds like a plan. How about we do that. He wont think anything of it." John said "I will have you two grab gloves while we are there."

Wade and Ted agreed and they headed out in two different cars. Both John and Ted called their wives and told them that they were headed out to grab drinks with Wade and would see them at home. After arriving at the school Wade walked over to Joel and asked him if he wanted to grab a drink. Joel agreed and both John and Ted grabbed the gloves and then followed Wade and Joel to the bar.

Joel didn't pay any attention when John and Ted walked into the bar behind him. Wade was keeping his focus on the matter at hand. Wade ordered their drinks he wasn't shocked when Joel ordered Jack and Coke and a few shots of vodka on the side. Wade looked at Joel who just downed the two shots and shook his head. "I wonder when Randy and Alyssa will be back?"

"Who knows. I hope not for a bit. Alyssa needs to relax and take care of the baby." Joel slurred "Fuck they were attacked."

"Oh didn't realize that I wonder who would attack them?" Wade asked and looked over at Joel who just smirked and smiled knowing that his little attacked worked quite well. The two kept drinking and Joel kept talking not realizing that he let it out that he was the one who attacked them both.

"I miss Alyssa she is wonderful. Orton had to fuck things up between us." Joel said and looked at Wade.

"What do you mean by that?" Wade asked

"He flat out stole her from me." Joel told Wade "Attack or not she will be mine again."

"I think you have had enough man. Let me take you back to your car and you can go home and sleep it off." Wade said and led Joel outside after he paid the tab and John and Ted were already in Wade's car sitting in the backseat as the two climbed in he never saw it coming a punch from behind and Ted knocked him out. Wade pulled up to a wooded area that wasn't far from the school. John pulled him out and stood him up and knocked him out again then kicked him and Ted was able to get a few more shots in and soon the man was a bloody heap. Joel never knew what happened and who attacked him. It was a few hours later that he started to come too, he couldn't move let alone he tried to lift his hand to help him sit up but couldn't he was restrained. Joel had been found and was now in the hospital handcuffed to the bed. He was in a world of pain.

"Easy there don't pull your stitches out." a nurse told him

"What happened?" Joel asked

"Someone found you and now you are in the hospital and banged up pretty bad. Any clue to might of done this?" the officer asked Joel shook his head no he had no clue.

"The last thing I recall is getting out of Wade's car as we arrived back at the wrestling school. Other than that nothing." Joel said "Why am I handcuffed to the bed anyways what did I do wrong?"

"I can answer that for you. I came by to check on you and see what had happened. The police called me after you were found. Since you have my name in your phone for the school they called me. I came down to see how you are." Randy said as he walked into the hospital room and stood by the bed. "What I don't understand is why you raped my wife, cut me open in three different places and I now have 50 stitches."

"I raped your wife to make her mine again, two you got in the way and I should have cut you up more damn it." Joel growled.

"Make no mistake next time, but there wont be a next time either. Alyssa is my wife, lover and best friend, she is nothing to you. My daughter could have been there but thankfully she wasn't. My son could have been taken from us. We have pressed charges and filed a restraining order as of today you are served." Randy told him

Joel looked at Randy and shook his head. "What about the school? Can I keep training?" Randy laughed in his face.

"You think that I would allow you to come back into my school and train now that is funny, you are done." Randy told him "Have fun in jail for the attack on me, my wife and unborn son." Randy stood up and smiled at the officer as he handed the papers for the restraining order and walked out of the room and talked to the lead detective. "Thanks again for letting me talk to him. How long do you think a judge will give him?"

"Since he openly admitted that he raped Alyssa and attacked you I think probably between 15 and 20 years for the two of you then for the unborn baby close to 10 years. When we talked to Alyssa she said this wasn't the first time he attacked her. We looked into his past and saw that the charges were never pressed as he fled the first time when they were together and we can get those to stick now." he told Randy

"Good to know, if you need anything let us know. I need to get back home and check on Alyssa and Aubrey." Randy said. The detective waved him on and smiled he knew Randy for years and knew that Randy was protective over his family.

Randy drove home and smiled when he walked in through the garage and Aubrey was walking around the kitchen while Alyssa was cooking and making supper. "Something smells good." as he wrapped his arms around Alyssa and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you babe."

Alyssa smiled at her husband and leaned into his chest. "I love you too. He keeps kicking me hard. What time is everyone going to be here?"

"Soon. I am kinda shocked I beat everyone here." Randy said as he picked up Aubrey who was tugging on his pant leg. "So you know Joel is out of our lives for good. The detective said that he would probably be spending close to 30 or 35 years in jail." as he wrapped his free arm around Alyssa and held her close as she cried. "Babe its okay we are okay. Our little one is safe till you deliver and Aub is very happy and healthy."

"I'm glad it is over. Yes you are right all of us are safe that is what matters the most. Oh my mom called to see how we were doing after the attack and want to keep Aubrey for the weekend. Are you okay with that?" Alyssa asked Randy pressed a light kiss to her lips and said that was fine.

"I will call her back and tell her that its okay. Come on Aub lets go get you packed to spend the night with Grammie." Alyssa said as she picked up her daughter. Randy stopped her and carried Aubrey up to her room and helped Alyssa get her ready and heard the doorbell and told Alyssa that he and Aubrey would get it. Alyssa finished packing and walked down the stairs and couldn't help but smile at the fact that Mallory and Ted were there but they didn't have Taryn with them. It was a few minutes later when Karen showed up to take Aubrey for the weekend. It wasn't long that everyone was there and sitting down to supper.

"Well I got an interesting phone call today." Randy said as he placed an arm around the back of Alyssa's shoulder.

"Oh really what was it about?" John asked as he looked over at Ted knowing that the hospital called Randy since he was the contact for most of the wrestlers.

"Joel is in the hospital and in a lot of pain some one beat him up last night." Randy said Krista looked at John who looked at Ted and smiled. "They also arrested him for the attack and rape and what he did to Aly years ago."

Alyssa looked over at John who had smirk on his face as did Ted. She knew something was up as did Randy. "Okay you two what did you do to him?"

"Ted and I nothing we had a fight last night in the ring and it got a little brutal that is all." John said and Ted nodded his head in agreement. Alyssa didn't believe that at all neither did Mallory or Krista. Randy looked between his two best friends and knew something was up and he didn't really believe that either. He knew how protective they were over their families and friends. Randy knew how ruthless they both were.

"Nah, you two did something but what is it?" Randy asked

"Fine but it doesn't leave us. Wade took Joel out he got drunk and after that we had some fun with him, needless to say he has no clue." John said. Krista shook her head at her husband as did Mallory at Ted. "We couldn't let him get away with it and now he wont be."

"If something happens I will cover for the two of you. Just hope he has no clue to what happened or who attacked him. Please tell me you were wearing masks." Randy said and both John and Ted nodded their heads in agreement and said they also wore gloves so no finger prints and long sleeves so no scratching of the skin. "I will tell you two this you were smart on that idea."

"We thought so. Wade was in on it too." Ted said with a smile on his face. Mallory looked at her husband who pressed a kiss to her forehead "Yes John and I did go for drinks but we didn't drink. We got Payback."

"I'm glad that you weren't hurt." Mallory told Ted as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I knew you were up to something as Wade and you aren't exactly friends John. What is done is done now can we just focus on our families and just relax?" Krista asked

"Yes babe." John said and kissed Krista on her temple.

The rest of the evening went pretty smooth as they finished supper Krista and Mallory helped Alyssa clean up the kitchen and serve dessert and they sat down to movies for the evening. It was close to midnight when the two couples left. Randy gently woke up Alyssa and they headed to bed. While they were sleeping Joel was being booked in jail and finally in his cell. The judge decided against a trail as he had all the facts and sentenced the man to jail for 25 years with no chance of parole.

A/N: Well now that Joel is taken care what happens next any other people who hate Randy and Alyssa together come back into their lives? What ever happened to Alyson who Randy was seeing before he admitted his love to Alyssa?

Kinley Orton


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 23

The next day came quick and Alyssa was up before Randy and she couldn't help but smile at her husband who was sound asleep on his back and bare chested. Alyssa wanted nothing more than to be with him, but she was still healing from Joel. She hated what he had done to her once again, it wasn't the first time either. Alyssa decided to go down and make something for breakfast and as she was fixing the coffee knowing that would wake up Randy, the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Alyssa answered as she it the start button on the coffee pot.

"Alyssa hi this is Catherine just wanted to let you and Randy know that no court is going to happen. The judge decided yesterday evening that no trial was necessary and sentenced Joel to 25 years in prison and no parole either." Catherine said

"That is good to know. Now just make sure the man never gets out before then. Or breaks out. Please let us know if something happens like that please. We don't need anymore stress." Alyssa said as she sat down at the kitchen table and placed a hand on the baby who was kicking away at the moment.

"No you don't. How are you feeling?" Catherine asked

"Tender and sore. I don't know how Randy is as he is still sleeping. We were okay yesterday. Aubrey stayed the night with my parents and will be there all weekend long." Alyssa said

"Just rest and take it easy. I know that will help now that Joel can't get to you. If anything else comes up let me know." Catherine said and they hung up. Alyssa was still sitting at the kitchen table as Randy was starting to wake up.

Randy rolled to snuggle up to his wife but he found nothing but and empty space and sighed. Since Aubrey was born she never slept in as she always said the morning hours before Aubrey woke up was the most peaceful. Randy slowly got out of bed and let his eyes focus and after using the bathroom he slipped on a pair of pj pants and walked down as he could smell coffee. Randy walked into the kitchen and smiled at Alyssa who seemed deep in thought. Randy poured himself a cup of coffee and poured juice for Alyssa and sat down next to her and pressed a kiss to her temple. Alyssa smiled at Randy and laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You okay honey you look deep in thought."

"I'm okay getting kicked. Catherine called, Joel is in prison for 25 years and no chance of parole as the judge ruled after he read everything, its over." Alyssa said. Randy placed a hand on their son and he smiled.

"We have a kicker." Randy said and kissed Alyssa on the cheek. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um biscuits and gravy from Village Inn and a chocolate shake. Please." Alyssa said and Randy smiled at her and nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you want to go and enjoy breakfast there or I go pick it up and then if you feel up to it we can go to the school." Randy said

"Um lets get cleaned up and we can go eat breakfast and that is fine about going to the school. I might be tender and a little slower Randy but I am okay. I'm just happy that our son is okay." Alyssa told Randy. Alyssa stood up and Randy grabbed his coffee and put it in the sink and Alyssa put her juice in the fridge. After a playful joint shower they were finally cleaned up and headed out to eat breakfast. Randy pulled up in front of Village Inn and walked around to help Alyssa out and held her for a minute.

"Babe why don't we ask Wade to eat with us as he is here by himself." Alyssa said and Randy smiled at his wife and walked over to Wade.

"Orton how are you and Alyssa?" Wade asked as Randy walked up

"Tender, how are you? I know what happened and thank you." Randy said in a low voice. "Why don't you come eat with Aly and I. My treat for what went on." Randy smiled at Wade who nodded his head in agreement.

"No need to buy I can handle breakfast for the three of us. My treat, you are good for each other and yes we don't always get along but you two are my friends. I am needing to heal for a bit from my elbow injury do you think I can come down and help with the school." Wade said

"I don't see that being a problem." Randy said as they walked over to where Alyssa was now sitting down. Wade sat down next to her and she hugged him and smiled at Randy and he helped her up when their name was called, Randy let Alyssa slide into the booth and then he sat down next to her.

As they ate breakfast Alyssa was happy and very relaxed as she laid her head on Randy's shoulder he wrapped an arm around her and held her close. "Are we ready to head to the school?" Alyssa nodded her head in agreement and Randy helped her up and tired to take the ticket away from Wade but he wouldn't let that happen. Randy helped Alyssa into the truck and they headed to the school.

"Randy."

"What is it babe?" Randy asked as they parked in front of the school and turned to face Alyssa and placed a hand on the baby who was kicking away.

"I love you and even though we are about to become parents again, after this can we wait a few years before we try again please?" Alyssa asked "I want to go back on birth control after the baby is here."

"I love you too. Yes we can wait, I was going to talk to you about that. How are you feeling, we don't have to go in there if you don't want to." Randy said

"Randy what Joel did was wrong, yes I was scared. This was nothing to what happened a few years ago with him. Yes we can go in and just be happy, we are anyways. We stand together. Now if Aubrey was here with us it would be perfect." Alyssa said

"Well you got your wish there is Aubrey who is walking by your mom. I wonder what they are doing down here." Randy said as he walked around and helped Alyssa out. Aubrey saw her parents and ran to them and hugged her mom around her leg and hugged Randy's leg.

"Hey mom what are you two doing down here?" Alyssa asked as Aubrey took off as she saw her Uncle John who was one of her favorites.

"We went shopping and she wanted to see you two so here we are." Karen said "How are you two feeling?"

"Tender but okay mom. You have to ask Randy as he really hasn't said." Alyssa said "As he is more worried about me and the baby mom."

"He has every right to be sweetheart. We would like to keep Aubrey when you go into labor and while you get settled in for the first few nights." Karen said and Alyssa just hugged her mom and told her thank you. As the two walked into the school and Alyssa couldn't help but smile at her daughter who was now sitting on top of Randy's chest and John called for the bell and raised her hand in victory as she had pinned her daddy. Aubrey was pure giggles. The smile on Randy's face was priceless as he was in love with his daughter and couldn't wait to welcome their son into the world.

Aubrey ran over to Alyssa who picked her up and held her close and hugged her "Did you beat daddy?" Aubrey nodded her head and snuggled into her mommy and laid her head down on her shoulder. It wasn't long and Aubrey was headed home with Grammie while Randy helped trained and took it easy while Alyssa helped with some injuries and looked over the books and smiled when she had a email from Vince every month saying that he had taken care of the bills already and in this email wanted to know when the boys were going to do their final matches.

Randy was walking into the office sweat dripping down his body and Alyssa just wrinkled her nose at her husband "Um no before you kiss or touch me go shower. I love you but not all sweaty." Randy laughed and kissed her on the cheek and she pushed him away and smiled as he walked towards the locker rooms to get cleaned up. They had a doctor's appointment for the baby in the afternoon and then home for the rest of the day. Randy was lucky he had a great team what worked well together. John was closing down for the night and then they were all going out to supper.

Randy was finally cleaned up and was stopped by a few of the male talent and was answering questions on what happened to Joel. Randy had enough and told everyone to come over to the ring and he would explain on what happened. Alyssa was walking out of the office and joined Randy at the ring and they explained that Joel wasn't the nicest person in the world and after he attacked Randy and Alyssa he was attacked as Karma had bit him in the ass and he was now in jail for what he had done to them and in his past as well. Randy helped Alyssa out to their truck and he headed towards the doctor's office. Dr Roush was happy that Alyssa and the baby were doing great and she was right on track and almost 5 months pregnant.

Alyssa wanted to go home and rest before supper that night. While Alyssa was laying down Randy decided that they need to go away for their anniversary and was looking up different places and couldn't settle on any place that he wanted to take Alyssa. Since they travelled for a living he had already been to some pretty nice places and now he wanted to take his family, more importantly his wife, thought about going to back to Cabo and seeing if Ted and Mallory along with John and Krista wanted to go and hire a nanny to help take care kids. Randy decided that he would talk to both John and Ted that night before bringing up trip to their wives. Randy headed up to check on Alyssa who was sound asleep and he decided to join his sleeping wife.

Alyssa was waking up and rolled to her back and the hand that was on the baby followed and she looked over and couldn't help but smile at how relaxed Randy looked in his sleep. Alyssa wanted nothing more than to snuggle into her husband and go back to sleep but she looked at the clock and saw that it was way too close to 5pm which meant she had been asleep for nearly 4 1/2 hours and she actually felt refreshed from her nap. After kissing Randy on his forehead she slowly climbed out of bed and used the bathroom and changed into some comfy clothes she couldn't believe that they had only four months left in the pregnancy and so far from the attack things had been pretty smooth. After walking back into the bedroom she couldn't help but laugh as Randy had rolled to his stomach and she so badly wanted to slap Randy on his ass but decided not too as it might ruin the bad mood but couldn't resist the naked body in bed and slapped him on the ass and walked out of the room before he knew what happened. Alyssa was to the stairs when she felt arms go around her waist and Randy picked her up and carried her back to bed.

"That was mean." Randy growled as he started to strip his wife so he could have her as they had been cleared by the doctor. "My ass hurts now." Alyssa just smiled up at him sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him "Aw do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" and laughed.

"Bite me" Randy said and started to rub her smoothness and started to massage her depths and gently slid into his wife who cried out in pleasure. Alyssa kissed Randy between his neck and shoulder then bit it as she was trying not to scream out his name "Ow baby that hurt." as Randy started to slowly thrust in and out of his wife.

"You told me to bite you baby. Hm you feel so good, so huge and hard." Alyssa told him. Randy bent over her swollen stomach to kiss her on the lips. "I'm close baby."

"Hm I am too baby so good so wet and tight." Randy moaned out as he started to move a bit faster and soon they were both crying out in pleasure as they reached their climaxes at the same time. "You my dear are amazing I love you Aly."

"I love you too babe. Now join me in the shower and get dressed as we are meeting everyone for supper at 7pm." Alyssa said as Randy pulled out and helped Alyssa up and soon they were enjoying each other in the shower again. After getting cleaned up Alyssa found one of her new maxi dresses that she and Mallory had found and a cute little black sweater as it was starting to cool off at night. After doing her hair and make up John had called to say they were meeting at Olive Garden and had a reservation under the name Cena and would see them there soon. Randy helped Alyssa out of the house then set the alarm from his phone and took them in the direction of Olive Garden when Randy's cell phone rang.

"Baby I threw my phone in your purse will you please answer it." Randy said as he steered them towards Olive Garden.

Alyssa dug Randy's phone out of her purse and looked at the number that was on the phone and thought nothing of it when she answered it "Hello"

"Is Randy there?" she asked

"He is but he is driving do you want to talk to him?" Alyssa asked

"Not at the moment." she said

"Okay can I get your name and number and I will have him call you after we eat supper." Alyssa asked

"Not right now. I will try back who is this?" she asked

"His wife Alyssa Orton and this is?"

"Oh an old friend Alyson bye" she said and hung up. Alyssa looked over at Randy who had heard the entire conversation and was confused to who Alyson was.

"That was odd who is Alyson babe?" Randy asked

"I have no idea honey, maybe someone who wants to come wrestle and got your number off the school website and since it is after hours it goes to your phone as we had it forwarded." Alyssa said. "Who knows babe lets enjoy supper then home and maybe movies or a walk since it is nice out."

"We can do that babe, here we are." Randy said as he parked the truck and walked around to help Alyssa out and as they were walking in they were joined by Ted and Mallory and shown to their table for the night and soon they were joined by John and Krista.

As they finally got their drinks ordered and looking over their menus and placing their orders they sat around enjoying each other's company and after eating they all talked some more before heading home. Alyssa was worn out and ready to crash so they decided to go on their walk tomorrow and laid down in bed while Randy popped in a movie and both relaxed in bed wrapped up in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 24

The next few weeks passed quickly and soon they were now 6 months into the pregnancy and Alyssa and the baby were doing great. Aubrey was now kissing her mommy's stomach all the time as she loved to feel the baby move. Randy was more turned on than ever by the pregnancy as he found his wife very beautiful. Randy was finally back wrestling and he and John were getting ready to go over the match that was taking place in St Louis in two weeks and the girls were sitting on the floor on the wrestling mats playing with Taryn and Mallory. Krista was trying not to laugh at John who was standing outside the ring at the moment holding his son in his arms as he kept making faces at a few of the wrestlers trying to throw them off their match. The couple were finally proud parents through adoption of just two weeks ago. Krista was holding her little girl Jocelyn Marie while John was holding Scott Jackson. Both babies were very healthy and content babies who hardly ever fussed or cried.

Aubrey and Taryen were playing on the mats passing a ball between the two of them and they were giggling and both Alyssa and Mallory were smiling away. Alyssa was glowing and she couldn't wait for the pregnancy to be over, she was just happy that the pregnancy had been smooth.

"Aly how are you feeling?" Mallory asked as she sat back down next to Alyssa on the mats and they watched their girls.

"Pretty good for being six months. I feel like he has shifted now not where he was. Aubrey stay over here by mommy daddy is working." Alyssa said

"Not good, your bump isn't a big as it was two days ago hon. I wonder if he is sitting on your spine, its too early to drop." Mallory said "Has he been kicking hard?"

"He has been over the last two or three days. We haven't been doing much just relaxing and that is about it." Alyssa said as the baby started to kick really hard. "Put your hand here Mallory." Mallory did as she was asked and smiled at the baby kicking that hard. "Oh that hurts. Will you help me up please."

"I want you to see Justin he might be able to help as well." Mallory said as she helped Alyssa up and the two walked around and Justin could tell that Alyssa wasn't feeling the best and asked what was wrong as Aubrey had run over to fun as she had thrown her nerf ball at her Uncle Wade who was there for the day lifting weights and working on some moves with Ted. "Alyssa what is wrong?" Justin asked as he picked up Aubrey

"The baby has moved onto my spine and he is kicking really hard." Alyssa said "Thanks for catching her. I am not as fast I as I used to be"

"Not a problem want me to try to adjust you, I have a massage tool we can try that as well." Justin said

"That is fine. Aubrey run over to daddy who is sitting on the mats now." Alyssa told her daughter and once Justin sat her down she took off running through the weights and once she reached her daddy who was laying down she sat down on his back and giggled. Randy looked up and couldn't help but smile.

"Here Alyssa sit down in the chair and lean forward all that you can. I am going to feel your spine and see if we can get him to move. Please tell me if it hurts." Justin said as he helped Alyssa get in position and Randy walked over and sat down in front of her.

"What is wrong babe?" Randy asked quietly as he held her hands.

"Your son is sitting on my spine and it hurts he is also kicking hard." Alyssa said quietly

"Randy I am going to try to adjust if this doesn't work you need to call Dr Roush and have her seen. I know she did wonders for my wife when our daughter was on her spine for the last three months of the pregnancy." Justin said "Okay Alyssa I am going to adjust you now." Justin started to adjust Alyssa who started to cry as it hurt.

"Justin stop she is in tears and you just rub her back with the massage tool and see if that helps I hate seeing her in pain." Randy said quietly. "Baby when he is done why don't you go lay down in the office I will call Dr Roush." Alyssa nodded her head in agreement at Randy's

request. Justin started to rub her back and was able to pop some of it in place.

Randy walked into their office and drew the curtains and started the ceiling fan and sat down and picked up the office phone and called the doctors office and was connected right away with Dr Roush.

"What can I do for you Randy?" she asked

"Alyssa is in a lot of pain. The baby is on her spine and wont move. Justin tried to adjust her but it hurt more. By chance can you come here to school and take a look at her please?" Randy asked

"Sure. I will bring something to help relax her as well. I will start an IV and leave the medication with you as well. This has proved to help too. Do you have a jetted tub at home?" Dr Roush asked

"We do. We have one here at the school as well. I know Aly has her swimsuit here." Randy said

"I don't want her that exposed that is a private thing between husband and wife, that way she can be totally relaxed. What I am doing now is drawing up medication and will leave it with you to help her tonight then I will come to your house tomorrow then the bath." Dr Roush said "I will be there in 30 minutes have her rest in the office."

"I can do that. Thanks again Dr Roush." Randy said

"It's not a problem Randy see you soon." Dr Roush said and hung up. Randy decided to call his mom and ask her if Aubrey could stay the night with them. Elaine was more than willing to keep Aubrey for the night. After hanging up Randy was about to open the office door and Alyssa came in and sat down on the couch. Randy sat down beside her and smiled.

"Dr Roush is on the way. She is going to give you some pain meds to help relax your body through an IV. Why don't you change. Also mom is keeping Aub tonight. I'm sorry you aren't feeling good." Randy told her

"Okay will you help me change please. It hurts to move." Alyssa asked "My yoga pants are in my drawer in the closet and my tank top too. Then I will go and use the bathroom in the medical room. Does your mom have Aubrey's nerf ball or did she bring that with us today, her paci and blanket?"

"All of it here is honey." Randy told her as he helped her change and placed a kiss to their baby. Randy helped Alyssa up and into the medical room where she used the bathroom and with Randy's help she got comfy on the couch and relaxed a bit and closed her eyes. Randy walked out and smiled at his daughter who had fallen asleep against Ted. Randy quickly went around and grabbed all of his daughters things.

"Randy is Dr Roush on the way?" Mallory asked

"She is, thanks for trying to help and suggesting Justin. He tried but it hurt too much." Randy said as he bent down to pick up the nerf ball and the blanket. He looked over at Ted and saw that she had her paci in her mouth and was sound asleep. "Ted thank you here is her blanket. I can take her now and hold her till my mom gets here." Randy was rubbing Aubrey's back as she had woken up some and wanted her nerf ball and mommy but Alyssa was in the bathroom getting sick from her head pounding and also from not feeling good. Randy just checked on Alyssa and she was resting and Aubrey was wanting to snuggle with her and she was sound asleep against her mommy's shoulder now and Elaine was walking into the school.

"Randy how is Alyssa feeling?" Elaine asked as he hugged his mom.

"Tender and not feeling good. Dr Roush should be here soon. Your grandson is pressed against her spine which is causing pain." Randy said "Aubrey is sound asleep against mommy now."

"He takes after his daddy, you did the same thing to me son. Just take care of her some pain medication and a hot bath with the jets will help." Elaine said with a smile and Randy shook his head. It wasn't long and Aubrey was gone with Elaine and Randy was rubbing Alyssa's back while waiting for her doctor to arrive.

It wasn't long after Elaine left that Dr Roush was there now and able to start an IV on Alyssa and after listening to the baby who was very content still hadn't moved and pushed the medication slowly. "Alyssa honey it will take some time tonight to have the baby move on his own that is why I did the medication if you were close to delivery we would have induced but you still have 3 months. Randy you can give the medication every 6 hours, I have measured up and then numbered them. All you have to do is clean it then screw it on and push slowly as it does burn and lock the IV again that is it, make sure you flush it afterwards."

"Thank you Dr Roush." Alyssa said quietly

"You are welcome sweetheart just rest and Randy can rub your back. Also Randy listen to the baby every few hours." Dr Roush said and handed Randy the medication to him and told him to call if he needed anything." Randy nodded his head in agreement and thanked Dr Roush again for coming and walked her out.

As the afternoon went on Alyssa was sleeping while Randy trained some and Mallory checked on her best friend and started not to feel good while the boys were training she had called her mom to come and get Taryen and after she was gone Mallory walked into the medical room and sat down and thought about it and the more she did she decided to take a pregnancy test and after taking she stuck her head out and hollered at Krista.

"Mallory what is wrong?" Krista asked once she closed the door to the medical room.

"I'm pregnant." Mallory said "We haven't been trying for one. Will you do a sono please?"

"Sure lay back and I will get started." Krista said and Mallory laid back and Krista squirted gel on her stomach and soon brought up the screen and sure enough Mallory was expecting. After doing measurements Krista turned the screen and showed Mallory their baby she was only 8 weeks pregnant and the baby was just fine. "Congrats dear 8 weeks"

"Thanks Kris can you please print a picture?" Mallory asked as she cleaned off her stomach and smiled. Krista hugged Mallory and walked out of the medical room. Mallory didn't know how to tell Ted. Mallory walked out and smiled at Ted who was getting adjusted by Justin and after he was done they walked up to the track as it was nice and quiet and started to walk.

"What is wrong hon?" Ted asked

"Nothing is wrong babe. Our family is growing. I am 8 weeks pregnant." she said as she leaned into Ted who wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close.

"I'm happy babe." Ted said "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's wait till we are 12 weeks." Mallory said "We now have a night to ourselves and we can just have a relaxing night."

"That is a good idea. Lets head down we should be able to head home soon. Is Aly okay?" Ted asked

"The baby is on her spine and she is in pain from it as well. Dr Roush was able to start an IV and push some meds that will help her relax and hopefully the baby will move tonight hopefully." Mallory said as they walked down the stairs and everyone was packing up to head home. Randy had grabbed everything and it was in the car as he gently woke up Alyssa and they headed home. After arriving home he listened to the baby and then pressed a kiss to Alyssa's for head.

"Randy." Alyssa said quietly. Randy laid down next to her and started to rub her back.

"What is it honey?"

"Thank you for taking care of me. I love you." Alyssa said

"You are welcome honey. I will be down in the office and paying bills. Do you want to try to eat supper after awhile?" Randy asked as he rubbed her back.

"Let me sleep a bit more and see how I feel then. If I need ya, I will call your phone." Alyssa said and smiled up at Randy and he claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss and covered her up after she used the bathroom and turned out the light and shut the door behind him. Randy walked down to his office and tried not to break down he was worried about the baby and his wife. Dr Roush assured Randy that both were just fine that this happens.

As the evening passed Alyssa woke up feeling a bit better but the baby was still pressed on her spine after having supper with Randy they decided to watch movies in bed, she was resting against Randy's chest after he listened to the baby and it was time for more medication and it wasn't long after that they were wrapped in each other's arms sound asleep.

While the Orton's were sleeping Alyson was getting settled into her new place and just hung up the last of her things and smiled at the picture of Randy that she had on her nightstand. "Mommy I'm done."


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 25

While the Orton's were sleeping Alyson was getting settled into her new place and just hung up the last of her things and smiled at the picture of Randy that she had on her nightstand. "Mommy I'm done."

Alyson walked into her daughter's room and she couldn't help but smile when the room was full of her toys. "Daryn we talked honey no toys on the floor, you have to have room to dance in here and play." Daryn looked up at her mommy and just giggled.

"Okay mommy." Daryn said and started to pick up her toys. Alyson stood back and looked at her daughter and smiled she was now 2 and in perfect health. Alyson ex boyfriend had gotten her pregnant right after she moved to Oakland and that was two years ago and now. Alyson was still mad at Randy when he dumped her after his match. She thought they were perfect together and then a one night stand that actually turned into something then he left her to go back to the love of his life and was now in jail for it. That night after Daryn was sleeping Alyson made the plan to contact Randy and tell him that he was her father. In truth she didn't want Daryn's daddy in the picture after he just up and left her.

The next morning came pretty quick as Alyson was up early and logged on to her computer and looked up the hours of the school and hoped that Randy was down there today that way she could talk to him and tell him of their daughter. Alyson had done lots of research on Randy and knew that he was married and had a daughter but didn't know that his wife was pregnant again, she just hoped that she would be able to break them up. Alyson heard her daughter waking up and after getting her around for the day she dropped her off with her mom that just had moved to St Louis and dropped her daughter off and headed towards the mall to find some new clothes and then to the school hoping to talk to Randy.

Randy and Alyssa were up both feeling the baby kick away, who was still sitting on her spine and not wanting to move. Alyssa was just hoping that he got the signal to move after a bit. They were waiting on Dr Roush to come by and check her over then Randy was headed to the school and Alyssa was hoping to go with but do nothing but rest and then they were picking up Aubrey on the way home.

"How are you feeling honey?" Randy asked as he helped her sit up in bed as she started to rub her back.

"Tender and drained. Randy I hate this. Your son doesn't want to move." Alyssa said "That feels good babe." Randy kept rubbing her back and smiled when he heard the doorbell. After kissing Alyssa on her cheek he ran down to get the door and let Dr Roush in.

"Good morning Randy how are you?" Dr Roush asked

"I didn't get much sleep worried about Alyssa and the baby." Randy said

"That is understandable. Don't over do it yourself or you wont be up as you will be exhausted. Alyssa needs you rested as well as Aubrey where the little angel?" Dr Roush asked

"At Grandma's house. She loves being either my mom or Alyssa's mom and we can't usually pry her away from our dad's either." Randy said as they walked up the stairs. "I will try to get a nap in later."

"Good idea. Hi Alyssa how are you feeling?" Dr Roush asked as she sat down on the bed in front of Alyssa was still sitting up in bed.

"Blah, tender and drained, he is still on my spine." Alyssa said

"That isn't good he may have found a spot that he loves more you do. My son did the same to me and I had to have a csection when he was born but he was also breeched." Dr Roush said

"That isn't what we need to hear." Alyssa said with a smile on her face.

"Why don't you lay back and I will measure and listen and we can go from there. I will leave the IV for the rest of the day and we can try the medication again tonight. There are two other ways you might like as well to help move him as well." Dr Roush said as she measured and listened to the baby who was nice and content "Very strong heartbeat. Why don't you try a bath and use the jets, then do you have an inversion table down at the school?"

"We do, just got it in two weeks ago, I love that thing." Randy said

"Try that but not all the way back, Randy you can sit in front of her head and massage her shoulders and have the table resting on your legs that way it is inverted some but not all the way, don't have your legs bent. After you try your bath and table I will come to the school and check on you and we will decide from there okay." Dr Roush said "I will still do the medication tonight but that should help as well, when I come up say around 4pm I will bring more meds how is that. Try the table a few times today."

"That is fine. Thanks again Dr Roush for coming to the house." Alyssa said as she sat up in bed with Randy's help

"Not a problem dear. I will come by in the morning as well. Randy if you two need anything let me know, since you are tall dont' bend your knees all the way with the table let it rest on your thighs so she is at a 45 degree angle." Dr Roush said

"Okay thanks again Dr Roush." Randy said as they walked down. "Tomorrow morning might be more hectic with Aubrey here but she makes it all worth it."

"She does, and that smile gets me every time. Like I said call me try to keep the stress down. I will see you at 4pm and check on her then." Dr Roush said

After the doctor left Randy walked back up the stairs to find Alyssa running her bath and sitting on the side of the tub she smiled up at Randy who help her up and undressed and into the water. After starting the jets he stayed right there and just rubbed her stomach hoping that would help move their son but so far nothing was working. After getting dressed again they decided to go grab breakfast and then head to the school. It was close to 11am when the two walked in.

"Randy I'm headed to the office for a bit, let me know when you want to try the table." Alyssa said. Randy looked around and thought it was odd that hardly anyone was there. John walked up and smiled at the couple.

"How are you feeling Aly?" John asked

"Tender he still hasn't moved like we hoped." Alyssa said as she leaned into Randy's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Where is everyone?" Randy asked

"Tracey is at school, Dusty had a college final to take, they will be here this afternoon. Travis is sick and seeing Mallory right now his head hurts from a move yesterday. Eve is at a signing in LA. Maryse and Mike aren't awake yet. The rest are out on a long ass run with Wade and Ted." John said "Krista is home will be here this afternoon. Justin is here as well but in his office."

"Lets try the table now baby go get your pillow and we can have the place to ourselves for a bit. John can help." Randy said and kissed her forehead and watched as she walked into the office and John looked at Randy.

"You two need to go home. We have things covered here don't worry about us. How much sleep did you get last night?" John asked

"I didn't get much. I will take a nap later with Aly. Dr Roush is headed here at 4pm and we have new students coming in today about 5 of them maybe 6. Alyssa doesn't want to be at home by herself and I don't blame her." Randy said as they walked over to the inversion table and waited for Alyssa to join them. Alyssa had put her running shoes on and grabbed her pillow thankful that she had her yoga pants that had full belly on it and then a tank top that was snug and wouldn't fall down. After grabbing her two pillows she walked over and John helped her get set up and then with a pillow under her lower back and head Randy slowly brought the table back. "Let me know when you are wanting to stop babe." as he leaned her back.

"That is good babe" Alyssa said as she smiled up at Randy who was now sitting on the chair with the table resting on his legs as he started to massage her shoulders. "That feels good."

"Do you want more pressure?" Randy asked quietly before pressing a kiss to her forehead then one to her lips. "I love you babe."

"I love you too and no the pressure is fine. I can feel him kicking but not moving yet." Alyssa said

"A few more minutes and then on the couch to rest." Randy said and smiled at his wife then looked up and smiled at Travis who was walking over to talk. "Hows the head man?"

"Tender and sore. Hi Alyssa." Travis said

"Hi Travis what is going on what did Mallory have to say?" Alyssa asked

"Just to take it easy no wrestling today but I could stay here and watch the others train is that okay Randy?" Travis asked

"That is fine by us. Say your wife just gave birth right?" Randy asked

"Girlfriend have yet to pop the question but yet about six weeks ago why?" Travis asked

"Go home give her the day off and take care of the baby is what Randy is hinting at right babe?" Alyssa asked. Randy smiled down at his wife and nodded his head in agreement.

"Aly is right go, take the week and heal don't over do it though no running. Come see Mallory on Friday and see what she has to say but other than that just help your girlfriend out. Trust me she will be thankful to the help and let her rest." Randy said

"Thanks. Looks like we have new students today. I can help if you want me too. Taylor isn't home right now she is at school her mom has the baby." Travis said

"Go home and take the baby and spend time and bond. We are good here, John is here and we will start in on some new stuff on Friday with you. Hey get some rest." Randy told him. John walked over and together they helped Alyssa up and she was sitting on the couch watching Randy talk to the students. When Mallory joined her on the couch.

"You feeling better?" Mallory asked

"Tender and drained. How are you feeling and where is Taryen?" Alyssa asked

"With my mom. Did the table work?" Mallory asked she loved their inversion table when she was pregnant with their daughter.

"Not yet, we are to try again later." Alyssa said as she laid down her head in Mallory's lap.

"Lets go into the office babe and you will be more comfy we can watch TV and rest." Mallory said "Unless you want to watch for a bit."

"Let's watch for a bit hon, do you mind if my head is in your lap?" Alyssa asked

"Nope not at all. Oh good news Ted and I are pregnant again." Mallory said as she started to rub Alyssa's back.

"Yea! I bet your husband is happy and excited." Alyssa said and Mallory nodded her head in agreement.

It was close to 2 hours later when some girl walked into the school all the new students were up with Ted and John on a run and working out. Randy looked up from his spot with Alyssa who was sound asleep with her head in his lap and he was still rubbing her back. The girl looked around and finally spotted Randy and walked towards him.

"Hi can I help you?" Randy asked which woke up Alyssa and he helped her sit up.

"Yes you can Randy remember me?" she said

"Not right away who are you?" Randy asked as he looked at Alyssa who had a confused look on her face as well and he placed a hand on her stomach only to get kicked and racked his brain to figure out who she was.

"Alyson Jones we dated about three years ago. I heard you opened up your own school and thought I would come check it out." she said

Randy looked at Alyson and shook his head, sure he remembered who she was, they never did much barely made out as he wasn't all that into her. "Well you found me, this is my wife Alyssa."

"Nice to meet you Alyson is it?" Alyssa said and smiled up at her as Randy still had his hand on the baby who was kicking away.

"Go grab a folding chair from the group over there Alyson and tell me why you are here." Randy said Alyson did as she was asked and Randy looked down at his wife who was trying not to laugh. "Not funny baby."

"Sorry it is to me. I know what she didn't do for you and I did." Alyssa said with a smirk on her face.

Alyson sat down in front of the couple. "I see you are expecting how far are you into the pregnancy and is this your first?"

"No our second. So you came down here for a reason what is it?" Alyssa said knowing she was here about something and hoped she wasn't here to break them up even more. They had a few females since Randy was home more try to break them up and she found it funny, everyone wanted her husband and he wouldn't have it as he was very faithful to his wife and he would never stray, his eyes have never roamed, he thought Alyssa was beautiful and she was all the woman and now mom he would ever need.

"So about two years ago I had your daughter Randy." Alyson said

Randy looked at Alyson then his wife who had his shocked look on her face that matched his. "You must have me confused with someone else we don't have a daughter together, we as in my wife and I have a daughter with one on the way. Now why are you really here. And if you did why now?" Randy asked

"Because I didn't know how to tell you. Daryn was 2 on her birthday in June." Alyson said

"If the two of you have a daughter then show us a picture better yet bring her down here." Alyssa said as Randy started to rack his mind he knew that wasn't true, they barely did anything sure the oral sex was great but they never had sex.

Alyson pulled a few pictures out and handed them to Randy and Alyssa. Randy looked them over and handed them to his wife who looked at them good. Randy had a cold look in his face and wasn't happy. Alyssa looked at the pictures closely and saw that she had dark brown eyes almost chocolate and Alyson had deep green eyes and the hair was nice and dark as well. Alyssa turned the picture over and noticed the last name wasn't Orton or Jones.

"Randy help me up and I need to talk to you please in our office." Alyssa said

Randy did as he was asked and told Alyson not to move. Once the two were in their office Alyssa sat down at the computer and logged on. "Randy she is lying."

"Doesn't surprise me we never had sex, just oral as I never wanted to sleep with her. Since we went on our date on Valentine's Day we slept together and you were the last person I slept with and its been you since." Randy said as he sat down beside her in the other chair and watched his wife go to work. "What are you doing?"

"The last name on the picture doesn't add up, its not yours or Alyson's last name. Will you turn on the music in here please and close the curtains." Alyssa asked

"What do you have in mind now?" Randy asked doing what Alyssa asked

"Nothing sexual gee, I can't right now. She pulled up Joel's information and saw that it say he had a daughter who's birthday was the same as the little girls. "Randy its Joel's baby, play into her and since Dr Roush is headed here we can do a DNA test with her here. If she knows you aren't the girls dad she will refuse it."

"You my dear are very smart. I will call her in here she can sit in the chair. How much do we play her with?" Randy asked

"All the way. I want to see her crack." Alyssa told him

"You are evil babe." Randy said and kissed her on the lips. Alyssa changed the screen on the computer to where it showed a picture of them with Aubrey when she turned one. Randy asked Alyson to follow him and told her to sit down across from Alyssa and he sat down next to his wife. "Alyson I want to meet Daryn is it?"

"I can have my mom bring her down if you want today." Alyson said

"Do you have contacts in Alyson as I recall your eyes are more green than what they are now." Randy said as he started to rub Alyssa's back to help keep her calm as he knew she wanted to call Alyson out on it and would do it soon if he didn't play it right.

"I do and they are lightly colored so I can see if one comes out." Alyson said

"Ah okay, question what is her last name?" Randy asked

"Its Nichols, why?" Alyson asked

"Well if she was my daughter shouldn't she either have my last name or yours. On the back of the picture it says Nichols and all." Randy said

"It does not." Alyson protested.

"Alyson listen to me. I know she isn't Randy's if she was she would have blonde hair and blue eyes like our daughter. I have green eyes myself and and our daughter has bright blue eyes that wont change like her daddy's. Now either I can call my doctor down here and she can take a DNA sample or you can tell us who her father is or give me all the information and I can look it up from there." Alyssa told her.

Alyson had a look on her face and knew she had been caught. "No she is Randy's"

"Then get her down here for a DNA test." Alyssa said coldly "I will only ask you once who the father is and I want the right answer."

"Okay okay I lied its my ex boyfriend's little girl. I hated it as he left me for you damn it Alyssa you took my love away from me twice now." Alyson cried out and stood up and before Randy could react she slapped Alyssa hard across the face. Alyssa would have slapped her back but Randy quickly held her to him.

"Who is the dad?" Randy growled "You had no right to slap my wife, she is just telling you how it is. I never had sex with you as I never wanted to be with you that way. I suggest you answer my question and then leave and never show your face around me or my family again. Let alone this school."

Alyson just looked at Alyssa and smirked and smiled. "Alyssa Joel says to tell you hi and hopes his baby is doing well."

"My son isnt' his, its Randy. Joel raped me when I was 4 1/2 months pregnant, can't get pregnant when you are already pregnant blondie. I suggest you listen to what Randy said and never come back. Now get the hell away from the school and my family." Alyssa told her.

"Ugh" Alyson screamed and then walked out. Randy kissed Alyssa on the lips and smiled at her

"Feel better now?" Randy asked

"No my cheek is on fire she had no right to slap me. She was stupid enough put the address right on the picture it was taken two days ago in front of their apartment." Alyssa said

"Let me get you an ice pack then you are laying down." Randy told his wife and walked out of the office. Randy walked into the medical room and smiled at Mallory.

"Hey Randy what is going on?" Mallory asked as she watched him get into the freezer and saw that he grabbed the ice pack that Alyssa kept down there for his shoulder and her migraines when she gets them.

"My ex girlfriend just slapped the shit out of Aly's face. Alyson thought she would pass off her daughter that she had with Joel as my daughter and it didn't work as Aly called her out." Randy said with at smile on his face.

"That is the scream I heard then. Do you want me to check on Aly for you?" Mallory asked

"No, we are getting ready to try the table again with John's help and go from there." Randy said "But thank you. Oh Ted told me of the baby on the way congrats again."

"Thanks when did he tell you?" Mallory asked

"While we were changing after our match don't be mad at him. We are happy for you two." Randy told her and smiled at her again and walked towards the office and smiled at his wife who was talking to the his mom who just walked in with Aubrey.

"DADDY" Aubrey yelled and she ran to her daddy. Randy bent down and picked her up and held her close "Swim daddy?"

"Not to day princess mommy isnt' feeling good maybe on Monday we can go." Randy told her and she just pouted "Don't pout baby you know what that does to daddy." and Aubrey just giggled as it normally melted his heart and he gave in.

"UNCLE JOHN" Aubrey yelled. Randy put her down and she ran off towards him and Randy couldn't help but smile when John picked her up and she asked him the same question "Swim Uncle John"

"Not today princess." John said as he walked over and smiled at Elaine who hugged him and Mike and Maryse walked in she was close to them as well.

"UNCLE MIKE" Aubrey yelled

"Hey pumpkin whats going on?" Mike asked as he picked her up and held her close

Both Randy and John started to laugh and Mike shot them both a dirty look "Swim Uncle Mike" Aubrey asked

"Not today Pumpkin Uncle Mike has to leave on a plane, I will bring you something special again." Mike told her.

Aubrey wiggled out of his arms and pouted and stomped her foot and looked up at Randy and at the top of her lungs "SWIM DADDY" Randy picked her up and held her close as she was now crying as she normally got her way Alyssa had to hide her face as she was laughing at her daughter. "Princess daddy promises we can go swimming soon on Monday okay."

"Promise?" Aubrey asked as he dried her tears

"Yes I promise princess." Randy said and kissed her cheek. Aubrey wiggled out of her daddy's arms and grabbed her nerf ball that she had dropped when John had picked her up and spotted Wade and ran to over to him and she smacked him on the face with the ball.

"ORTON" Wade yelled as he picked up Aubrey and threw her high in the air and caught her and held her close. Aubrey giggled the entire time and yelled more. Wade threw her up again and caught her then held her upside down and carried her back over to Randy.

"Sorry Wade she loves to pick on you." Alyssa said

"It's okay Alyssa I don't mind. It's not like its a baseball that would hurt" Wade said

"Alyssa how are you feeling dear?" Elaine asked as they sat down on the couch and smiled at her daughter in law she was worried about her. "I see you still have the IV."

"He didn't move at all and it is driving me up the wall. The bath didn't help and so far the inversion table hasn't either we will try again in a bit. Dr Roush will be here soon to check me over and go from there. And will do another round of medication." Alyssa said

"How about we keep Aubrey for the weekend and then on Monday afternoon you and Randy can pick her up and then take her to the pool." Elaine said

"Are you sure?" Alyssa asked

"Not a problem at all honey. Oh your mom and I were talking and since they are keeping Aubrey when you are in the hospital having him. When you come home we would like to help out the first few nights. Oh I hope you don't mind but she now has a stuffed puppy." Elaine said

"Oh? That is fine that you stay with us thanks." Alyssa said and smiled at Aubrey who was in Randy's arms now.

"We are keeping Nathan's dog Phoebe and she wanted to play with her and well Pa went out and bought a one for her. Here" Elaine said as she pulled it out of her purse and handed it to Alyssa.

"That is cute. Please tell me she likes it." Alyssa said "Randy look babe." Randy looked over and Alyssa tossed the puppy to him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Another toy mom she has enough now. Stop spoiling her." Randy said

"Not going to happen she is my grand daughter and I will spoil her and my grandson when he gets here." Elaine said Aubrey saw that her daddy had her new stuffed puppy and she wanted it and held her arms out for Randy to pick her up. Randy was now holding her close.

"Fefe momma." Alyssa said and cuddled into her daddy's chest and snuggled with the puppy as well.

"Fefe mom?" Randy asked

"She can't say Phoebe honey so fefe is the puppy's name. They have Nathan's dog for the weekend." Alyssa said

Randy nodded his head in agreement and soon everyone was headed out for a late lunch when Randy's phone rang and it was Vince who had a new idea for the school and he wanted to put a in ground pool that the shallow end would gradually go down and then deep end and have it heated. Vince told Randy that he would pay for it and the contractor would call him tomorrow. It wasn't long after Vince hung up with Randy and he and Alyssa were talking and she liked the idea and John was helping her with the inversion table again and Randy was rubbing her shoulders again.

"Mom took Aub home she was about asleep in my arms and keeping her for the weekend and on Monday we can pick her up and go swimming if you feel like it." Randy said quietly before kissing her forehead.

"Randy." Alyssa said

"What is it babe?" Randy asked quietly "You have a nice bruise starting to form on your cheek."

"He is kicking but not moving yet. I hate this." Alyssa said as she started to cry.

"I hate this as well baby. Hopefully after tonight he will move. We can swim tomorrow at home and see if massage while in the water will help." Randy said "Lets get you on the couch and resting. John will you help please?"

John helped Alyssa up and picked her up and carried her into the office and laid her on the couch and stayed with her while Randy walked out to help Dr Roush in. Randy helped the doctor out of the car. "Thanks Randy how is Alyssa feeling?" Dr Roush asked as they walked into the school.

"Stressed, the baby wont move. It doesn't help any my ex girlfriend showed up and caused more stress and then yelled at her and slapped her hard across the face." Randy said

"Not good. Lets go in and check on her and the baby. I brought the medication and we can go from there." Dr Roush said as they walked into the office and John was rubbing her back and helping her relax.

"Thanks John" Randy said and John nodded his head and headed out. Dr Roush checked Alyssa over and the baby was nice and content but not wanting to move just yet. After Alyssa was sleeping she pulled Randy out of the office and told him that she was giving him enough medication for the weekend and wanted to see her on Monday and would come to the house. If the pain got too bad or the baby moved to call her and she would come right away. Randy talked to John and agreed it would be best if they headed home. Randy said he would call him later. John helped them out to the car and they headed home. After Alyssa was comfy in bed Randy laid down with her and started to rub her stomach hoping it would calm her down and the baby would move.

A/N: I hope that the baby moves soon so Alyssa can enjoy the rest of the pregnancy. Again thanks for all the reviews keep them coming! You all are wonderful

~Kinley


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 26

Alyssa was starting to wake up she could feel Randy rubbing her stomach and she was being kicked, but she could feel him moving but still pressing into her spine and it was making her uncomfortable. Alyssa rolled to face Randy and she felt soft lips to her forehead and she smiled as she snuggled into her husband who wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you feeling babe?" Randy asked as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"He is moving but not where I want him too. My back hurts." Alyssa said

"I'm sorry baby I really am. Do you want to go get in the pool and see if you stand against the edge and I massage your back and stomach if that will help and we don't have to wear suits as its just us." Randy said

"And then have sex as that is what got us here in the first place." Alyssa stated as she looked up at her husband and he laughed at her then kissed her forehead. Alyssa wanted the pressure off her spine and thought that might help.

"We can try baby but if its too much we are stopping. I don't want you in any more pain, then before we go to bed we can do another round of pain meds how is that. Do you want to eat supper first or after the pool?" Randy asked

"After babe, we can order pizza how does that sound." Alyssa said as Randy stood up and then helped up Alyssa and after they both used the bathroom, Randy helped Alyssa with her robe and slipped on a his swim trunks and they walked outside. Randy walked into the water in his shorts and since Alyssa slipped on her bottoms to her swimsuit she left her tank top on and with Randy's help she walked into the water. "The water is nice and warm babe."

"Yes it is babe. Just think in a few months we will have a indoor in ground pool. Here lean into the wall and put your arms on the towel and let me rub your back and stomach." Randy said quietly. Alyssa did as she was told and Randy started to rub her back and they both could feel the baby move but he wouldn't move away from her spine. After he kept rubbing they decided against having sex as Alyssa was in pain and her back was hurting. After getting out of the pool and changing Randy ordered supper. After changing Alyssa walked down and sat down on the couch and Randy put her feed over his lap and bent down to talk to their son.

"You know little one it would be very nice if you would move off of mommy's spine." Randy told him and he was kicked in the process and moved some but kept in her spine. "Okay he must feel comfy as I know you aren't."

"No I'm not comfy Randy. I have a question for you." Alyssa said as they kept hands on the baby who was kicking away.

"What is it babe?" Randy asked as he rubbed her stomach in a soothing motion.

"I know we have picked out his name but do you like the idea of Randal Kyler and call him Kyler?" Alyssa asked Randy smiled at his wife and nodded his head in agreement.

"I love it babe and you." Randy said as the door bell rang. Randy paid for the pizza and sat it on the counter and Alyssa ran for the bathroom and started to get sick. Randy walked into the bathroom and started to rub Alyssa's back. Randy grabbed the washcloth and got it nice and cold and placed it on the back of her neck. "Lets get you in bed babe." Alyssa didn't protest, Randy picked her up and carried her upstairs to their bed. After Alyssa was settled in bed Randy took her blood pressure and listened to the baby."Rest honey."

"I feel weak Randy." Alyssa said

"Your blood pressure is down some let me call Dr Roush and see what she wants us to do." Randy said and pressed a kiss to her lips and walked down to call the doctor as his cell phone was on the kitchen table. After talking to Dr Roush who said she was on the way over, Randy quickly cleaned up the kitchen and waited for her to show up.

It was nearly 30 minutes later when Dr Roush pulled into the Orton's drive and hurried up to the house. Randy was waiting on her to come, he opened the door and let her in. "Thanks for coming, she isn't feeling good."

"It's not a problem Randy, lets head up and see how she is feeling." Dr Roush said as they headed up to the master bedroom. "Randy can you give us a minute please?" Randy nodded his head and kissed Alyssa on the lips and walked downstairs and sat down on the couch.

"Hi Dr Roush." Alyssa said quietly

"Hi Alyssa, I heard your blood pressure is little low and you aren't feeling good." Dr Roush said as she sat down on the bed next to Alyssa and she placed a hand on the baby who kicked right away.

"I don't feel good at all. I am nauseated and blah and in some pain." Alyssa said as she laid back against all the pillows.

"That isn't good. I would like to listen and then feel around is that okay?" Dr Roush asked Alyssa nodded her head in agreement and after the doctor listened and measured she could feel the baby kick and move against her hand "We have someone that wanted to move out of your spine honey. I think that is why you aren't feeling good. I will give you a pretty heavy dose of medication and then nothing but rest for the weekend. I will come by on Monday and check on you. I still want Randy to give the medication as it will keep the both of you relaxed."

"That is fine, lets just hope he decides to stay out of my spine." Alyssa said with a laugh as Dr Roush pushed the medication then helped her up to use the bathroom and got her settled back in bed.

"I hope he doesn't move back. I want you to keep trying the inversion table as well. It can help. I know lots of mom's who love it." Dr Roush said "I don't mind if you are at the school, just keep off your feet and rest."

Alyssa nodded her head in agreement and laid back into the pillows and turned on the TV and fell asleep. Randy was walking out of his office when Dr Roush came down. "How is Aly?"

"Randy sit down please." Dr Roush said and smiled at him while he sat down on the couch, she sat down next to him. "Alyssa is fine, the baby has moved and no longer in her spine, that is why she got sick and not feeling good. I still want her to have the medication through the weekend as it will help keep her clam and relaxed as well as the baby. I don't mind if she wants to go down to the school as long as she keeps off her feet. Also try the inversion table again."

"Thanks again for coming so quickly tonight Dr Roush, I just worry about her and the baby. We haven't exactly had the most stress free day yesterday." Randy said with a smile

"It's okay. You need to rest yourself before you are worn out and worn down. We need you healthy as well Randy, Aubrey is depending on both you." Dr Roush said "I will come by on Monday probably around 10am. If you need anything I am on call this weekend." Randy thanked her again and after helping her out he headed upstairs and smiled at his sleeping wife who was sound asleep on her right side. Randy quickly got ready for bed and joined his wife. Alyssa felt the bed shift and smiled at Randy who laid down on his back and brought Alyssa to his chest.

"I love you babe." Alyssa said quietly and kissed him on the lips then pressed one to his chest above his heart and snuggled into to his warm body.

"I love you too baby try to sleep." Randy said before he pressed a kiss to her forehead and he reached over an turned the lamp off and then grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

The weekend was very calm and relaxing, Alyssa was feeling better she and Randy had gone to the school and done the inversion table with John's help and she even had a prenatal massage by Krista and then home to rest. Randy was just happy that their son had moved off her spine. Monday was here and Alyssa was still sleeping as it was pretty early and Randy was up and had gotten a run in on the treadmill and was now getting cleaned up and while he was shaving his phone rang and after seeing who was calling he quickly walked out of the room so he didn't wake up Alyssa.

"Hello" he answered

"Randy its Ron Matthews I am the contractor that Vince McMahon hired." he said

"Hi Ron sorry it took me a few minutes to answer my wife is still sleeping and not feeling the best." Randy said

"That is okay Randy, the reason I am calling is because Vince has hired me to over see a pool being put in the building next to the school is that right?" Ron asked

"Yes it is. We would like it if was in ground and also have it heated year round. The shallow end if all possible could gradually go into the deep end and all. My daughter is almost 2 and we have a few others that young as well. It would be great for therapy and just exercise." Randy said

"I can see where you are coming from. We have a few options to go over. If you would like since Alyssa isnt' feeling good I can come by the house this afternoon or the school it's up to you." Ron said

"Let me call you back in a bit all, we have a doctors appointment here soon and I will call you after that." Randy said

"That is fine by me Randy talk to you soon." Ron said and they hung up. Randy smiled as he headed back up. Alyssa was starting to wake up and rolled to snuggle into Randy's warm body but he wasn't in bed. Randy smiled from the doorway and climbed back into bed and kissed Alyssa on her forehead.

"Good morning babe." Randy said quietly

"Good morning too you as well. I love you babe." Alyssa said "Would you help me up please I need to use the bathroom and take a bath or shower."

"I love you too. How about a hot bath with jets." Randy said "I will even join you."

"Then we can take a shower, because if we are in the tub I will want something that we shouldn't do right now." Alyssa said with a laugh as Randy helped her out of bed and into the bathroom Randy started the shower and after a playful joint shower and then seeing Dr Roush who took the IV out and said that she would see them in a few weeks.

The next few weeks proved to be busy, Alyssa was doing great the baby didn't go back into her spine and she was feeling pretty good. Aubrey was loving it as she was walking around the track with her daddy as Alyssa was on the couch resting. Randy after reviewing the options with Alyssa over the pool they agreed to have the second option put in as it was a bit bigger and Vince agreed and then told Randy that it would start here soon that he had everything checked out and taken care of so it was less of a hassle for Randy and the contractor told Randy in about four months the pool would be done.

"Daddy uppy" Aubrey said Randy picked up Aubrey and held her close and she laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his chest. Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead and thought she felt really warm. Randy walked down to the medical room and to his surprise that Alyssa was in there taking a look at Tracey's arm that was bothering her.

"Hey Aly hi Tracey what is wrong with your arm?" Randy asked as he rubbed Aubrey's back.

"I think she came down on it hard and it has a small fracture but not too big. Tracey I will have Eve take you to the ER and they can do films for us, then Eve can call me. I know she feels bad." Alyssa said "Eve call with updates please"

"Sure thing. Come on Tracey lets get you changed and we can head out. Do you want me to call your mom?" Eve said as she helped Tracey out of the medical room and they walked into the locker rooms.

Randy watched as they walked out of the room and sat down on the table after Alyssa had cleaned it off. "Aub is warm. I hope it is teeth but I don't think she feels too good."

"Not good. Let me listen to her and we can go from there. She is sound asleep. Let me take her temp and listen." Alyssa said as she grabbed the ear thermometer and took Aubrey's temp and it was up pretty high after listening to her she wasn't coming down with anything she looked in her ears and noticed she had a ear infection. "Aub has an ear infection, thankfully she isn't allergic to anything. This is her third one in six months."

"Not good, but glad she doesn't have my allergy to medications. Why don't I call mom and see if she would like a little girl for the day. How are you feeling?" Randy asked as they walked into the office and laid Aubrey down on the couch and she snuggled into her blanket and puppy dog along with the nerf ball and Alyssa called Elaine who said she was on the way. Alyssa also called Aubrey's doctor and talked to her and she agreed to call out the medication and said that she wanted to see Aubrey in three days to check her over again. Elaine couldn't help but smile at her daughter in law who was glowing and she was just happy that the baby had moved.

Randy helped her with Aubrey and asked that she go by and pick up the medication for her ear and handed the money to her for the co pay and she told Randy to keep his money that she would take care of it. Randy kissed Aubrey on her forehead and then hugged his mom. "We will pick her up tonight mom."

"Nonsense you and Aly need a night alone as she is due in just under 2 1/2 month we have Aubrey for the night don't worry about us." Elaine told him.

"Are you sure mom? I feel bad because of all the complications we had with him on her spine and Aub was over all the time." Randy said

"Randal Keith I will not have it dont' argue with me. It's fine. If it wasn't I wouldn't have said anything. I love you but you are so stubborn sometimes. Now go take care of your wife and school we will see you tomorrow evening if that you understand me?" Elaine asked

"Yes mom thanks." Randy said and hugged her again and then headed back in sat down in the office next to Alyssa who was working on her laptop.

"Did she get off okay?" Alyssa asked

"Yes and told me that I am stubborn. I am not." Randy said "Oh we might not get our daughter back tomorrow evening."

"Why do you say that and yes you are baby you like like to have your way we both do. But you know how to compromise and I love that about you." Alyssa said

"Mom said that we might get her back because they want to keep her. I secretly think that my dad loves having tea parties with her and wont say anything. Yes I do know how to compromise. I love you babe." Randy told her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too." Alyssa said as she sat her laptop on the desk and straddled Randy's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Randy wrapped his arm around her waist and moaned into the kiss.

"What do you have in mind baby?" Randy asked quietly after the kiss broke.

"My husband." Alyssa told him "We have two months till he will be here and I want my husband." Randy reached over and locked the door to the office and reached under Alyssa's skirt and removed her panties and then brought down his breakaways and slowly entered his wife as he kissed her.

"We have to keep quiet then you are resting." Randy said as she rocked her hips gently and they worked their way to their releases. Alyssa laid her head on his shoulder and he brushed a kiss across her forehead "You are amazing baby. You feel better now?"

"I do, I had some pent up energy that I need to get out of me and you helped with that. Can we go do the inversion table. I will change and John can help unless you don't want me too." Alyssa said Randy couldn't help but chuckle at his wife. Randy helped her stand up and watched as she quickly got down on her knees and started to rub him again.

"As much as I want you again baby I don't think it..." as his voice trailed off as Alyssa took his hardness into her mouth and started to lick and suck on him as she started to bob and up and down on him. Randy moaned as she did that. Alyssa kept bobbing up and down on him licking and sucking the entire time. Randy was getting close and didn't want to explode in her mouth so he gently tug on her hair and helped her slide back down on to him and he moved to where she was laying back on the couch and he gently moved in and out of her body and soon they were exploding in each other again. Randy bent down over her very swollen stomach and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Randy." Alyssa said quietly as Randy cleaned them up and he helped her change after smoothing lotion all over her body they had been in the habit of that since the day she found out she was pregnant. Randy loved touching his wife and after he helped her change he lit a few candles on the desk and they walked out to use the inversion table. John helped Alyssa back and Randy had a phone call come from Eve about Tracey and John stayed right there with her and rubbed her shoulders and upper back.

"You look happy Aly." John said quietly

"I am happy Johnny, I have a wonderful family and a caring husband who will do anything for me and our family. How are you and Krista? The twins are getting bigger and bigger every day." Alyssa said

"Krista is good, giving Jocelyn a bottle right now and Scott is sound asleep in the travel yard. I'm happy that you are doing better." John said

"Me too. Thank you for this John. Can you help me up now?" Alyssa asked

"Sure." John said as he put the table in upright position and helped Alyssa out and hugged her. Alyssa smiled up at John then Randy who was walking over. "Hows Tracey?"

"Good just a greenstick fracture not quite a hairline she is doing okay. I told her no wrestling for a few weeks. Thanks for helping Aly. Now I would like to hang for a bit my back is tender." Randy said and John helped him and then lowered him back all the way and Alyssa grabbed her phone and took Randy's picture and smiled when the shirt fell in his face he just stripped it off and she moaned at that idea and whistled. John shook his head and walked away trying to keep a straight face as he knew what those two had been up to in the office.

Once Randy was done they walked over to see how the pool was coming and they were almost shocked to see it almost completely done. Ron spotted them and smiled at the couple. "Well you are lucky the city has been down and said we are good to go. I have the heater working well and we should be able to fill it soon. We worked longer hours and it helped that it was easy to work with. I think that you will be pleased. What color did you want to pain the bottom of the pool?"

"Um how about a darker blue like royal and black lines and all. Does that work?" Randy asked

"It does. I installed some lights for night time and you don't have to use them unless you don't have the ceiling lights on. Everything is properly vented and you are good to go. Do you want the same color for the lazy river?" Ron asked

"We would. Is that the slide for the kids?" Alyssa asked

"It is. I believe they will love it." Ron said

"Ron you did a great job thanks again. You and your family are welcome anytime. I know your son is wanting to start training soon am I right?" Randy asked

"Jackson can't wait. I will come down with him tomorrow so he can get a feel of the place and meet you again. I will say the pool will be filled in about three weeks." Ron said Randy smiled and was happy to hear about that.

The next two weeks passed both Randy and Alyssa were happy that Aubrey was back to her normal self and as of the moment was walking around the baby's room as they were making sure everything was in place and order. Randy could tell that Alyssa had dropped as she was moving slowly. Randy just got Aubrey in bed when he walked into their bedroom and into the bathroom and saw that Alyssa was gripping counter tightly.

"Babe what is wrong?" Randy asked quietly

"I am contracting at 8 months will you call my mom, I think we need to head to the hospital Randy they hurt." Alyssa said

"Okay baby lets get you downstairs do you want your pillows?" Randy asked as he held on to Alyssa who just nodded her head in agreement and he called Karen who said they were on the way. Randy also called Dr Roush who said she would see them at the hospital. It wasn't long and Karen and Marty were walking in and told the couple to head out and call with updates.

By the time they reached the hospital Alyssa's water broke the moment he helped her out of the truck. After getting settled into labor and delivery and the nurse was able to start an IV right away Dr Roush walked in to check on Alyssa who was ready to deliver.

"Alyssa dear you are complete lets have a baby." she said quietly as she got everything ready "Push when you need too. Randy support her back and neck please."

Randy did as he was asked and helped Alyssa each time she pushed and soon enough they were holding their son in their arms. "Congrats guys he is perfect. Alyssa I need a small push so I can deliver the placenta then we will get you two cleaned up." Alyssa did as she was asked and after handing the baby over to the nurse who took the baby to clean him up.

"I'm starting to feel a lot of pressure again Dr Roush." Alyssa said. Dr Roush checked and found the reason.

"That is because you are still pregnant honey, I need you to push again honey." Dr Roush said and one the nurses ran out to grab another warmer and soon they were holding their daughter in their arms. "You have a sweet little girl. Now we know the reason for feeling the baby in your spine." The nurse took the little girl who was screaming her head off to check her over and get her cleaned up. Dr Roush was able to clean up Alyssa and after helping her sit up some in bed she handed their son over to his mom.

"He is beautiful." Alyssa said quietly as Randy sat down on the bed next to her "I love you so much Randal." Randy pressed a light kiss to her forehead and dropped one to his son's "How did we not catch this?"

"Well your little surprise here was hiding behind her brother and their heart beats were in sync and even with four sonos they are easy to detect. Here you go Randy here is your daughter." Dr Roush said as she placed a very content little one in her daddy's arms. "They are very healthy and you had to deliver natural, anytime you want pain meds you can have them."

"Thank you Dr Roush for everything." Randy said "They are perfect." then pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"You are welcome. Let Addison check you over in a bit and all. Don't let the pain get out of control. See you two later on." Dr Roush said "See you in the morning."

Everyone had walked out but the nurse. Randy was sitting on the bed next to Alyssa who was now holding their daughter as he held his son for the first time. "I am so proud of you Aly. I love you so much." Alyssa looked up at her husband and smiled at him. Randy claimed her lips in a kiss. "What do you want to name her?"

"Camden Elaine and Randal Kyler Orton." Alyssa said

"Hi Camden and Kyler daddy loves you two so much." Randy said

"I love you too Randy and our little ones. No more kids for a long time." Alyssa said

"I agree three is plenty. Now I am told to call with updates. What do you want to do?" Randy asked

"Just tell mom I am in labor and for them to bring up Aub in the morning around 10am that way we can get some sleep." Alyssa said Randy smiled and nodded his head in agreement and laughed. The nurse walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Mrs Orton?" Addison asked

"Very tender. Can you keep this out of the news till we have told our families please?" Alyssa asked

"Not a problem we understand. I am actually here to move you to our newest birthing suite and all. It has a nice big non hospital bed that is very comfy we use it for post delivery and you will be the first to use it. I can then give you something for pain." Addison said. "I also need to know if you would like the babies in with you tonight or the nursery?"

"I think the nursery tonight. It's completely secure right?" Alyssa asked as Addison helped her stand up and also helped her change into clean yoga pants and her sports bra with some pads as she was starting to leak breast milk and wasn't going to nurse. and a tank top.

"Yes it is. The two of you have four bracelet's that match theirs and we only allow parents to remove them or bring them back." Addison said as she walked Alyssa down to the newest room as she pushed one of the babies as Randy was pushing the other.

That night Alyssa was sound asleep against Randy's chest, he still couldn't believe that Alyssa had given birth only hours before, he was completely in love with both Camden and Kyler. Just as he was with Aubrey was born. His family was finally complete.

A/N: That was a surprise.

~Kinley Orton


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Also in the chapter before it was Camden Elaine I changed it to Camden Grace...

Vulnerable

Chapter 27

Alyssa was starting to wake up some and moved against Randy's chest and settled in again she opened her eyes and rolled her back. Randy rolled and press a light kiss to Alyssa's forehead. Both were in complete awe that they had twins. Randy had checked on the babies in the middle of the night and he was happy that they were healthy and very content. It was a moment between husband and wife that needed no words, their love for each other filled the room and Alyssa rolled and snuggled into Randy's chest and he wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"I love you Aly." Randy said quietly as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too Randy." Alyssa said and kissed him on the lips. "I can't believe we have twins."

"Neither can I babe. How do you feel?" Randy asked

"I'm hurting right now babe. I need to get up and use the bathroom and all. I also need to page my nurse for a shower." Alyssa said as she found the buzzer and paged her nurse. "I fee like something is wrong though Randy."

"Hi I am Kylie your nurse today what can I help you with?" she asked

"Hi, I am Alyssa and my husband Randy. I am hurting pretty bad right now and really cramping, like something is wrong." she said

"That isn't good. Let me go get Dr Roush and she can take a look do you want something for pain?" Kylie asked

"Yes please. I also need to use the bathroom." Alyssa said

"Okay first let me get Dr Roush and get you something for pain." Kylie said "I want her to look at you first okay." Alyssa just nodded her head in agreement and laid her head against Randy's shoulder.

It was a few minutes later when Dr Roush walked in and washed her hands. "Alyssa Kylie tells me you aren't feeling good can you tell me what hurts."

"Well I gave birth naturally, what hurts is I am cramping more and it just hurts." Alyssa said "I also have to use the bathroom."

"Okay let me help you up then I will examine you and do an ultrasound and its sounds like part of your placenta may not have deattached completely." Dr Roush said as she help Alyssa up and into the bathroom and Kylie came back in with the ultrasound machine and after Alyssa was back in bed Dr Roush did the ultrasound and sure enough the placenta most of it was still attached. "Alyssa the placenta is still attached most of it came out, this does happen sometimes. We can go in surgically and remove it, you will be in for three more days but its safe and I will do the surgery."

"Okay can I have a moment to talk to Randy please?" Alyssa asked

"Sure, I will be outside Randy can come grab me when you are done." Dr Roush said and smiled at the couple and left them to talk.

"Randy, would you be okay if I asked for either my tubes to be tied or I asked for a partial hysterectomy to be done. I love you but we have enough little ones." Alyssa said

"I know what you are saying. Three is enough baby. That is up to you and I do support you with what you decide. If one day we decide we want more kids we can always adopt and do that." Randy said "I love you and I want you happy."

"I love you too and yes we can always adopt." Alyssa said. Randy kissed her on the lips and after using the bathroom he walked out to talk to Dr Roush.

"Randy what can I do for you?" Dr Roush asked

"Can we talk in private please?" Randy asked

"Sure come on to my office." Dr Roush said and showed Randy to the office. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we decided to do the surgery. Alyssa was wondering if she can either have her tubes tied or have a partial hysterectomy done, we talked we are done having babies." Randy said

"That is understandable Randy, we can do a hysterectomy and leave her ovaries. You will be busy enough with little ones." Dr Roush said "I will schedule the surgery for now. I will come down and talk to Alyssa as well."

"Thank you Dr Roush, if we want more we will adopt but not for awhile like three or four years from now." Randy said as they walked down to Alyssa's room and after talking to Dr Roush she said the surgery would talk place in about 45 minutes and then she could see and hold the babies again. Dr Anthony came by to to talk to the couple after checking them over and she was please to say that the babies were doing great and that she would go ahead and do Kyler circ that afternoon. It wasn't long and Alyssa was taken back for surgery. Randy was down in the nursery and helping the nurse give baths and Dr Anthony went ahead and did Kyler's circ and it wasn't long and Dr Roush walked into the nursery and told Randy that Alyssa did just fine in surgery and would be in her room shortly.

It was nearly 40 minutes later when Alyssa was brought back into her room and after Dr Roush looked her over again she cleared her to change into her yoga pants and a tank top. She had been given a shot to help her stop lactating. Alyssa was laying down in bed while Randy was in the shower when her cell phone rang.

"Hello" she answered

"Aly its mom how are you and the baby?" Karen asked

"We are good mom, why don't you bring Aub up and she can see us." Alyssa said

"I can do that honey what room are you in?" Karen asked

"450 see you guys soon." Alyssa said and hung up with her mom then rolled to her side and smiled at Randy who walked out of the bathroom." Hey you"

"Hey babe didn't know you were awake. How do you feel?" Randy asked as he sat down on the bed next to Alyssa and kissed her on the lips "I love you."

"I'm tender right now. They are hooking up a pain control pump for tonight, but as of right now I want to see our daughter mom is bring Aub up and they should be here soon." Alyssa said "I love you too. Why don't you call your mom and dad." Randy nodded his head and soon they heard a little voice right outside their door and Randy opened it and Aubrey jumped into his arms.

"Hi Daddy." Aubrey said before kissing Randy on the cheek and wiped her face as he had yet to shave. "Shave" Randy laughed and placed her on the bed with Alyssa and told her to be nice and no kicking. Randy grabbed his over night kit and quickly shaved.

One of the nurses walked down to check on Alyssa and asked how she was feeling and Alyssa just said tender and the nurse said she would be back down to check on her after awhile. It wasn't long till Elaine was walking into the room as well.

"Momma baby?" Aubrey asked as she kissed her mommy's stomach.

"Aubrey honey we have something to tell you. Momma had the baby late last night." Alyssa told her but since her stomach hadn't gone down yet Aubrey didn't quite understand. "Randy why don't you go down and bring the baby back" and smiled and then winked at him. Randy understood what Alyssa was getting at and walked down to the nursery.

"Hi Randy what can I help you with?" Kylie asked "Is Alyssa okay?"

"Hi Kylie Alyssa is tender but okay I came down to get the babies to introduce them to the grandma's and Aubrey." Randy said "Where is Kyler?"

"Who?" Kylie asked as she grabbed the clipboard for Randy to sign them out

"Sorry his name is Randal Kyler and we are calling him Kyler." Randy explained

"Oh. Well Camden was getting fussy and since it's not time to eat yet we changed them and popped the paci's in and put them in the same crib and they calmed down." Kylie said and smiled at Randy as she checked all the bands and wrapped them up again.

"That is good to know, they might share a crib for the first few nights till I can get Camden's room set up like Aubrey's" Randy said "Am I good to go?" Kylie nodded her head in agreement and said that she would be down to check on them after a bit. "Randy is Alyssa going to breast feed or do you know?"

"No on formula since we travel alot and not always at home its easier for us." Randy said as he signed the paper work again and pushed the tiny crib down to Alyssa's room and opened the door and pushed in the crib. "Hi grandma's how would you like to hold your grandson and granddaughter?"

"You had twins?" Karen asked as she smiled at her daughter and grandson that she was holding after Randy placed her in Karen's arms. Then picked up his daughter and placed her in his mom's arms.

"How sweet. No wonder you had a baby in your spine. I take it hiding behind and no sono's showed. We are so happy for you two. Now what are their names?" Elaine asked

"We want you to meet Randal Kyler and Camden Grace Orton." Alyssa said with a yawn. "Aubrey do you want to hold your little sister?" Aubrey looked up at her mom and nodded her head and sat down between her mom's legs and Elaine placed her little sister in her arms.

"Daddy hold baby" Aubrey said with a smile on her face.

"Beautiful names for sweet babies. What are we going to call baby Randal?" Karen asked as she passed the baby over to Elaine.

"We are going to call him Kyler mom." Alyssa said with a yawn. "Randy will you please find my nurse."

"Sure babe." Randy said and picked up Aubrey and walked down to the nurses station.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Elaine asked as she held her grandson close.

"Not really so you know I just had a partial hysterectomy part of the placenta didn't come out and we decided to have the hysterectomy done, we have three and as of right now that is enough. Our family is complete." Alyssa said "I'm starting to hurt really bad."

"That is understandable dear. We can keep Aubrey for two weeks and let you guys get settled in." Karen said with a smile on her face.

"We will stay with you and help with the babies. Are the twins going to share a room?" Elaine asked

"No we have another room next to Aub's between Kyler's room and Randy can get it done or John and Ted can mom. They will for the first few nights." Alyssa said as Randy walked in with Aubrey in his arms and she was snuggled into his chest and almost asleep.

"Your nurse will be down in a bit hon." Randy said

"Elaine why don't we get Aubrey back to the house and start cooking." Karen said

"That sound like a great idea. You Alyssa get some rest we love your four." Elaine said and handed Camden to Randy and picked up Aubrey who was almost asleep in her daddy's arms." Randy call us and let us know where the bedding and crib are."

"They are at JCPenny's ready to be picked up mom. The beadboard needs to be painted chocolate. I am going to come home later on and grab some clothes and work on the room a bit with John's help. If that is okay with Aly here." Randy said

"That is fine. I am going to try to rest and let the babies in the nursery for a bit." Alyssa said "Why don't you go pick up the bedding and then have John meet ya at the house. If I need ya I will call."

"I love you sweetheart" Randy said and pressed a light kiss to her forehead "Try to rest honey"

"I love you too Randy." Alyssa said as the nurse walked in and helped Alyssa up as she had to use the bathroom and then got her settled back into bed and soon she was sound asleep.

Randy told the grandma's he was headed to pick up the bedding and crib and pick up the paint and would be home soon. Once he had picked everything up Randy called John and Ted and asked them to come help him and after explaining everything they headed on over. The three worked for nearly three hours and had the room almost done. John told Randy to go get cleaned up and grab more clothes and head to the hospital and be with Alyssa.

Randy walked across to their bedroom and stripped out of his clothes and laid back on the bed and sighed. He was still shocked that they twins and that Alyssa just had surgery to remove part of the placenta that didn't deattach and a hysterectomy. Randy grabbed his phone and called the hospital and after talking to Alyssa's nurse who told him that she was doing good and was sound asleep the told her he would be up in a few hours. Randy got cleaned up and grabbed another bag and grabbed a few pairs of yoga pants, panties, and tank tops along with socks. Randy grabbed a few more changes of clothes for him and his pillow and headed down to say good bye to the grandma's and Aubrey who was playing away with her toys. It wasn't long and Randy was pulling into the hospital parking lot and soon walking into his wife's room and shocked to see her awake and holding Kyler while feeding him and smiled when he saw Krista who was holding and feeding Camden.

"Hey babe." Randy said "Hi Krista"

"Hey Randy since you are here I will hand her over and you can finish feeding her. They are beauties congrats again. Call if you need anything at all." Krista said and hugged the two and headed out.

"Come sit down with me babe." Alyssa said as she moved the best she could with Kyler in her arms. Randy sat down on the bed next to Alyssa and dropped a kiss to her forehead and then one to his son's forehead and smiled at his wife who he was in love with. Randy held Camden close and burped her and then patted her back and she drifted off to sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked as Alyssa burped their son and started to pat his back and he was soon sound asleep in her arms.

"Tender very tender the pain medication is wearing off." Alyssa said "Did you get the room done?"

"It was drying when I left. John and Ted were great help. The room looks great. I would like some more light in there as it looks darker with the bead work chocolate and the walls teal babe but it looks good." Randy said as he pulled his phone out and showed Alyssa Camden's room and she fell in love with it.

"It's perfect Randy with her name on the wall. Thank you. So glad we found the bedding online and the paint to match it. We can find a few more lights to put in there for her." Alyssa said as she laid her head on Randy's shoulder. When there was a knock on the door and Randy stood open it and saw that it was Mallory and Maryse.

"Come on in" Randy said quietly as he placed his daughter in Maryse's arms as she sat down in the glider as Mallory gasped.

"Twins? Oh my that is awesome." Mallory said as Alyssa moved the best she could and handed Kyler to Mallory.

"We think so. Maryse you are holding Camden Grace our surprise daughter and Mallory you are holding Randal Kyler." Alyssa said

"They are perfect. Congrats" Maryse said

"I agree they are perfect. What are we going to call this little guy?" Mallory asked

"Kyler so there is no confusion. Randy will you find my nurse please." Alyssa said quietly

"Sure babe." Randy said and walked out of the room.

"Are you okay Aly?" Maryse asked

"No I am in a lot of pain. We delivered naturally no time for pain medication. But the placenta didn't come all the way out. So I had surgery this morning and also had a partial hysterectomy done." Alyssa said

"Oh honey. Is the room done for Camden? I am sorry about that. I have heard that happens every now and then." Mallory said as the girls switched babies and all.

"The room is done for Camden. The boys got it done and its beautiful. It hurts though." Alyssa said.

It was a few minutes later that Randy returned with Kylie who was still her nurse and along with Addison who said after she looked her over that she could get up and use the bathroom and then hooked up the pain control pump. Randy showed both Maryse and Mallory the nursery and they loved it. After that they headed out and said they would see them later. Addison asked if the babies were going to room with the parents and Alyssa said not tonight maybe tomorrow and Randy kissed his wife and helped Kylie with the babies down to the nursery and soon was holding his wife who was now sound asleep.

The next few days passed rather quickly and Dr Roush cleared Alyssa and the babies to head home and they were finally getting settled in as a family. Aubrey loved seeing her mommy and daddy home but wasn't quite sure about two little babies just yet. Only time would tell how Aubrey would take the twins.

A/N: I wonder how Aubrey will do now that there are two little ones at home. Please review! You all are awesome! Thanks

~Kinley Orton


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 28

The first few weeks at home were quite interesting, everyone was adjusting to having the twins home all but Aubrey she wasn't sure what to think and didn't know if she liked the idea of having two babies at home. At the moment she was with Randy and Kyler down at the school as Alyssa and Camden were at her doctor's appointment getting cleared from surgery and then they would be meeting them put at the school. As Randy had to sign off on some paper work for the pool.

Aubrey had her nerf ball in hand and was sitting on the floor next to Kyler who was in his car seat and was awake but sucking on his paci and looking around. Aubrey hated that her daddy wasn't paying any attention to her and yanked the paci out of her brother's mouth and smacked him in the face with the nerf ball. Kyler was stunned at first and didn't fuss right away. Aubrey wasn't happy that the baby wasn't crying and smacked him again which caused him to cry. Randy heard Kyler and walked over and bent down and looked him over and found his paci that was on the floor.

"Aub what happened to Kyler's paci?" Randy asked as he popped the paci in his mouth to wash it off and stuck it back in his mouth.

"Fell out daddy he cwy." Aubrey said and sweetly smiled at her daddy who had gotten Kyler to settle down again. She stood up and sweetly kissed her daddy on the cheek and walked out of office to find someone to play with. Ted was there with Taryen and she ran over to them. While the girls played Ted joined Randy in the office as he was changing Kyler and had him on his blanket on the floor after changing he just left him on the blanket and played with him.

"How is Aub adjusting to the babies at home?" Ted asked as he was worried that Taryen wouldn't adjust very well with the baby on the way. Mallory was now 5 months pregnant and doing pretty good and they just found out they were having a boy and picked the name Preston Chase.

"Okay I think. She hid Camden's bottle this morning from us but other than that okay. The twins are content and very happy and healthy but everyone is adjusting well." Randy said "Aly should be here soon with Camden."

Randy placed Kyler in the little play area at was for the kids and he walked out to check on Aubrey who he saw now wrapped up in John's arms and he walked over and picked her up. "Daddy home?"

"Not yet princess we have a few more things to do here today honey then home. Mommy and Camden should be here soon. Why don't you sit on the couch while daddy looks somethings over and watch TV." Randy said and checked on Kyler who was still wrapped up and sound asleep on his other blanket and he had turned up the heat a bit and smiled at his son. Aubrey was now watching TV and snuggled in her blanket while Randy looked up things on the computer and missed Aubrey get down and walk into the little play area and she decided she wanted to hide the baby. Aubrey picked the edge of the blanket up that Kyler was laying on and started to pull him away. Kyler didn't like being jerked and started to cry.

Randy looked up and saw that he wasn't in the same spot. Randy quickly walked over to the little play area and saw that Aubrey was patting him on his back and was confused to how he got that way as he was only a month old. "Aubrey did you move Kyler?"

"No daddy he wolled." Aubrey said and smiled at her daddy. Randy picked up his son and held him close and checked him over and got him to calm down.

"Aubrey look at me did you move Kyler?" Randy asked again. Aubrey just looked at her daddy and shook her head no. "Aubrey Janelle did you move Kyler?"

"Kylew was in my way I had to move him daddy." Aubrey said as she picked up some of her toys and showed him. "I sowwy daddy."

"Next time ask me to help you Aub." Randy said as he kissed his daughter on the top of her head and stood up with Kyler in his arms and he started to fuss and he started to cry as Randy fixed a bottle. Randy sat down on the couch and started to feed Kyler. Aubrey wanted to snuggle with her daddy and grabbed her blanket and laid down on the couch next to her daddy and laid her head in his lap.

It wasn't long and Alyssa was now headed into the school with Camden in her arms as she wasn't quite cleared to carry the baby in the car seat yet. Alyssa saw that it was pretty quiet she could see the TV on in the office and walked over after John took the baby from her. Alyssa couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Randy was sound asleep against the couch and Kyler was on his chest while Aubrey was snuggled into the couch as well with her head in Randy's lap. Alyssa gently picked up Kyler and sat down next to Randy and held her son close.

"Hm. Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep." Randy said quietly

"It's okay how have they been?" Alyssa asked as she laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an around them and held her close.

"Interesting to say the least. I don't know what to think of it yet." Randy said

"Oh? What happened?" Alyssa asked

Randy looked down at Aubrey who was sound asleep. "Well Kyler was in his car seat and Aub was on the floor next to him, I was signing some papers for the pool to officially open and he starts to cry, and I looked him over since he was still strapped in and his paci was on the floor. I got him to calm down and held him close. Aub walked out to play with Taryen. I changed Kyler and played with him while Ted and I talked. I needed to look some paper work over and wrapped him up and placed him in the play area with his other blanket and Aub was watching TV. Well I missed her getting down and next thing I know he is crying. Aubrey had moved him some and it woke him up." Randy said as he rubbed Aubrey's back.

"She moved Kyler how?" Alyssa asked

"By the edge of the other blanket. I will have to buy another travel yard for them. I didn't think she would do that after she hid Camy's bottle this morning." Randy said "How was your appointment?"

"I am cleared to pick the babies up but not in their car seats and not to have sex yet sorry babe. I can also lift Aubrey." Alyssa said

"Hon it's okay, we can take things slow. How as Camden the whole time?" Randy asked as he pressed a kiss to Alyssa's cheek. Aubrey had woken up and ran out the door to go play and spotted the diaper bag and looked through it for one of her toys and couldn't find it and emptied it then threw everything away but her things.

"She slept the whole time. I had her in the stroller in her car seat. She is with John right now." Alyssa said "Dr Roush said I'm healing nicely though."

"That is good to know." Randy said

Randy took Kyler from Alyssa who went to find John as she wanted to take Camden and feed her as it was getting time for a bottle. Alyssa walked out of the office and noticed things were thrown around on the floor that is usually spotless. Alyssa walked back into the office and told Randy to follow her and he stood up and grabbed Kyler's other blanket and wrapped it around him and followed his wife and looked out onto the floor and saw a huge mess.

"What is wrong babe?" Randy asked

"Look at the diaper bag closely, it's Camy's it's empty. Aub must have thought it was hers and looked through it. John have you seen Aubrey?" Alyssa asked as John walked over with Camden in his arms and handed her over to Alyssa then picked up Kyler.

"She is hiding out in Krista's office with her and Jocelyn who is playing with her. Why?" John asked

"She emptied Camy's diaper bag and from the looks of it threw everything away." Randy said as he picked it up and spotted a bottle and got it ready so Alyssa could feed Camden and handed it to to her so she could feed her then kissed Alyssa and walked into the massage room to talk to Aubrey. Krista couldn't help but smile at the interaction between Aubrey and Jocelyn who was giggling as she was tossing the ball and Aubrey was chasing it down.

"Hi Randy." Krista said

"Has she been behaving?" Randy asked as he sat down on the floor next to Aubrey and picked her up and held her close.

"She is fine. I take it in trouble?" Krista asked

"Camden's diaper bag was empty. Aubrey did you empty the diaper bag?" Randy asked. Aubrey smiled up at Randy and nodded her head in agreement and smiled at him even more. "How come."

"I wanted Fefe." Aubrey said

"Did you find fefe?" Randy asked as he stood up off the floor with her in his arms.

"No" Aubrey pouted

"No, that isn't good where did you put all of the diapers and wipes then?" Randy asked as they walked towards the office where Kyler was sound asleep in his car seat and Camden was now in hers. "Found our little one. She was looking for Fefe"

Alyssa shook her head at Aubrey and laughed. "Aubrey where did you put all the things that were in the diaper bag?" Aubrey just smiled and pointed to the trash can and giggled. "You are being a little stinker babe. No fefe for an hour." Aubrey just pouted and reached for Randy.

John and Randy got the twins loaded into the cars and John strapped Aubrey into her seat and told Randy he would talk to them later. Randy and Alyssa arrived home at the same time. Camden had fallen asleep on the way home. Alyssa gently lifted her out of her car seat. Randy walked in with Aubrey in his arms and unset the alarm and sat her down so she could go and play and then walked out to grab Kyler who was now sound asleep. Randy and Alyssa walked up to put them down for awhile and they both walked down to spend time with Aubrey before supper.

"Aubrey come here sweetie." Alyssa called

Aubrey came running into the kitchen. "What momma?" as Randy picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"Aubrey honey why did you throw everything away and move Kyler?" Alyssa asked her

Aubrey looked down. "I wanted Fefe, that why momma" and started to cry "Ky had it." Alyssa picked her up and held her close and walked into the living room and started to rock with Aubrey in her arm. "Shh sweetie. We aren't mad just next time ask for help okay." Aubrey snuggled into Alyssa's chest and drifts off to sleep.

"Here babe" Randy said quietly as he handed her Aubrey's fefe and blanket "Do you want me to put her down?" Alyssa nodded her head in agreement and since she a lunchable at the school she wasn't needing to eat. If she woke up later she could have a snack. Randy walked up and slipped a pull up on Aubrey and then laid her down. Aubrey woke up a bit and Randy just patted her back and popped her paci in her mouth and handed her the nerf ball and fefe and she was sound asleep. Randy walked down and sat down next to Alyssa and pulled her to him.

"She go down easy?" Alyssa asked

"Yes she did. Cuddling with her nerf ball, fefe and blanket and paci in her mouth." Randy said as Alyssa moved to have her back against his back. Randy started to massage her shoulders. "What would you like to do about supper?"

"Its on the way. I didn't want to cook and ordered from Olive Garden hope you like the lasagna honey." Alyssa said

"I do they make good lasagna. I love you babe." Randy said

"Hm I love you too. You keep that up I will be asleep before supper gets here." Alyssa said

"You would be asleep in my arms then. Thankfully our little ones know how to sleep." Randy said Alyssa nodded her head in agreement. both Camden and Kyler were good sleepers. Most of time they each had a bottle around midnight then slept till 7am.

That night proved no different from the others. After the couple had supper they headed up to relax in bed and just spend a bit of time together before the babies were up. The next day came quick as Alyssa was up with Camden who after eating had gotten her bath and was now laying in bed with daddy and cuddling with him when Kyler woke up and after his bottle he had his bath and was now in the swing in the kitchen while Camden was being held by Randy who was over seeing breakfast as Aubrey was now up and having her bath so they could get ready to head down to the school as the pool was being filled that morning. Once everyone had eaten and cleaned up. Randy helped Alyssa with the twins as Aubrey buckled herself in and soon they were taking off for the school. Randy stopped by QuikTrip and grabbed a large coffee and a sprite and soon pulled up in front of the school. John was there that morning and was over seeing the current wrestlers as he and Randy were putting on a show that night so the kids that were training could show off what skills they had learned so far and Randy and John were in a match, Ted, Wade and Mike were in a triple threat.

Randy was in with Aubrey who watched to watch the pool come to life she had when the concrete was being poured Randy caught her watching and she wanted to so something fun and the contractor put a fun little area that had her hand prints along with Taryens, they had their own little parts to the pool. Taryen and Aubrey were in their suits as the pool had been filled the water had been cycled through and ready to swim. Aubrey was ready and Randy had yet to get his swim trunks on as he was helping with babies as Camden was upset and wouldn't calm down for nothing. Aubrey was walking around behind Randy with his cell phone in her hands and wasn't happy that daddy wasn't paying any attention to her at all. Aubrey was mad and walked into the pool area and threw Randy's phone into the shallow end and just grinned and ran back the office and grabbed Alyssa's phone as well and ran back to the pool and threw her mommy's phone next to her daddy's and ran back to see if her daddy was ready to go swimming yet.

"Daddy swim?" Aubrey asked

"Just a minute Aub and we will go swimming. Daddy can't find his cell phone." Randy told her as he looked through his bag that he brought in, through the travel yards the truck. Alyssa was helping him but couldn't find hers either.

"Randy we had them when we arrived what in the happened to them." Alyssa said "I just backed them up this morning at the house before we left, both phones."

"That is good to know. Mom is here for the twins for the day so we can spend the day with Aub." Randy said

It wasn't long and Taryen and Aubrey were ready to get into the pool with their daddies. Randy was walking through the shallow end with Aubrey when stepped on something and looked down and saw that it was his cell phone next to Alyssa's. Randy didn't know what to think he fished them out of the water and laid them on the towel. Randy asked Ted to watch Aubrey and he waved him off and he dried his legs of and went in search of his wife who he found in the medical room.

"Hey babe." Randy said

"Hey yourself you looked a little stressed shut the door behind you." Alyssa said Randy did as he was asked and held up the two phones he found. "Where did you find our phones?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you honey." Randy said as he sat down on the exam table and pulled Alyssa between his legs and held her close.

"Oh? Should I be sitting on the table and your between my legs?" Alyssa asked and Randy just kissed her and sat her on the table and just kissed her.

"In the shallow end of the pool, I was walking in the water with Aub and stepped on them." Randy told her.

"How in the hell did they get there?" Alyssa asked as Randy started to rub her back.

"I have a clue and her name is Aubrey. She was upset that we couldn't get into the pool right away, I was holding Camden when the contractor started the heater and the little fountain that has her and Taryen's hand prints in it and she wanted in. Camden was fussy so I was trying to calm her down and well Aub had my phone, she must of thrown it in and then ran in here to get yours and did the same thing." Randy said

Alyssa shook her head and sighed. This was becoming a regular thing with Aubrey, she woke them up from their morning nap by standing by the travel yard and screamed, hid their bottles and formula all over the house. Two days ago she had thrown three brand new cans of formula out in the pool at the house.

"What are we going to do babe?" Alyssa asked

"I don't know tell her no pool for a the day? She is happy come watch her with Taryen honey." Randy said as they walked towards the pool and Randy was right she was splashing away but it had to be put to a stop. Randy kissed Alyssa and said if they caught her doing something else they would take something away and go from there. That night after getting home Aubrey was tired from swimming and was spending the night with Alyssa's parents and she sound asleep. Alyssa just put Camden down for the night and Randy was just coming out of Kyler's room and they were sound asleep. Randy and Alyssa just crashed as the show was tomorrow and it was going to be huge as Vince was there to look about signing two the wrestlers for contracts and go to FCW and the two had no idea.

A/N: What is going on with Aubrey? Is she jealous of the babies? Thanks to all who have reviewed you all are awesome!


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Thanks to Xandman216 for the ideas and thoughts for the chapter!

Vulnerable

Chapter 29

Randy was up before Alyssa was the next morning and he couldn't help but watch her sleep she was sleeping peacefully, it had been a late night as Camden had been up and only wanted her mommy. Randy had tried to calm her down but nothing was working and Alyssa just had the magic touch and thankfully went back down easy and was still sleeping. After getting cleaned up and checking on the twins he headed down to make breakfast and surprise Alyssa in bed. Randy was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang he was confused to who was at the house and groaned when he looked through the peephole.

When Randy didn't answer the door they started to bang on the door which woke up Camden and she started to cry Alyssa climbed out of bed and picked her up and changed her. Randy walked up and took her from Alyssa.

"Who is here this early Randy?" Alyssa asked as they checked on Kyler who was also waking up. Alyssa changed him and they walked downstairs to the doorbell still being rang, and pounding on the door.

"Go look and have at it. I love you. Here let me take Kyler." Randy said and kissed Alyssa on the lips.

"That bad?" Alyssa asked as she handed the baby over. Who ever was banging on the door kept going ringing the doorbell and Alyssa had enough after she saw who it was. Alyssa yanked the door open. "You happy now you woke both of my babies up and why in the blue hell are you here?"

Alyson just stood there with a dazed look on her face and tried to smile but couldn't. "I...I .. can't do it anymore, she is here..." and walked off and got back in her car. Alyssa just stood there and looked down as there was a little girl who looked like she hadn't been taken care of in awhile. Alyssa bent down and smiled at the little girl.

"Hi. I'm Alyssa, what is your name?" she asked

"Daryen." she said and started to cry. Alyssa picked her up and walked into the house and closed then locked the door. "Shh it's okay sweetie."

"Hey baby what did Alyson want?" Randy asked as he walked into the front hall and saw that Alyssa had a little girl in her arms. "What is wrong?"

"She just dropped her off and left. Call your mom and see if she can't come get the twins. I am going to give her a bath. Come up with my medical bag please." Alyssa said and smiled at her husband who nodded his head in agreement. Daryen lets go take a bath. Big tub or little tub?"

"Big" Daryen said quietly. Alyssa nodded her head and smiled at the little girl who looked like she was about to cry. Alyssa sat her down on their bed and started to water and finally had the water to the perfect temp and filled it up some and Randy walked in with her medical bag.

"Mom called Catherine for us and took the twins for the night. I will call John and tell him we wont be there till later. Your mom called as well and said they would keep Aub tonight. Is she okay?" Randy asked quietly as he handed Alyssa her medical bag.

"She is scared. I don't know when the last time she ate was. I'm worried about her. Will you hold her while I listen to her please?" Alyssa asked "Daryen Randy is going to hold you while I listen to your heart okay." Daryen looked up and started to cry. Randy started to talk to her as he held her close while Alyssa listened to her heart and lungs and smiled. "She is okay just scared. Daryen do you like pancakes?" The little girl just nodded her head in agreement. Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead then followed Alyssa into Aubrey's room and found some clothes for her and took her from Randy who kissed his wife. Randy walked down to make some pancakes for the little girl while Alyssa gave her a bath. Alyssa grabbed the lotion she used on Aubrey and smoothed lotion on her arms and legs and back and listened to her again and just did an overall exam, she was a healthy little girl who just hadn't been taken care of. After getting her dressed and doing her hair Alyssa carried her downstairs after finding a new blanket for her and carried her into the kitchen where she ate very little saying she was full. Alyssa cleaned up the kitchen and smiled at her husband who had sat down on the couch with the little girl and she had climbed into his lap and snuggled into him and was starting to fall asleep against him.

"Randy I'm going to get cleaned up. Call my phone if you need me." Alyssa said quietly. Randy waved her on. Catherine had called and would be there that afternoon. Alyssa walked by the front of the house and looked outside and saw that there was a car in front of their house. "Randy come here please."

Randy stood up and laid Daryen down on the couch and covered her up and walked over to where Alyssa was standing and placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them. "What is it honey?"

"That is the car Alyson got into. I thought she left. Maybe I should go and check on her, she looked dazed and confused when she dropped Daryen off. She could barely talk." Alyssa said.

Randy looked at Alyssa and didn't want her to get hurt at all. "I will walk out honey and see what is going on. If she wakes up she might be more apt to come to you and not me." before kissing her on her lips and smiled as he slipped his shoes and grabbed the house phone since they had yet to get new ones. Randy walked out and down to see what was going on with Alyson who seemed to be sleeping with the window down and after trying to wake her up by calling her name out, shaking her he felt for her pulse and didn't find one. After walking to the house he sat down on the porch. Alyssa opened up the front door and sat down next to him. Randy pressed a kiss to her temple and picked up the phone and called 911. After explaining what happened they said the medics and police were on the way.

"Randy what do we do about Daryen?" Alyssa asked

"Take care of Daryen till we can figure out what to do honey. I will tell you this now I don't want to put her in foster care, that is just wrong." Randy said. Alyssa smiled at her husband and nodded her head in agreement and laid her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you go get in the shower and clean up. I will be here. Catherine in on her way now."

"Okay honey." Alyssa said and got up and walked into check on the sleeping little girl and listened to heart and lungs again and headed to their room and climbed into the shower. Alyssa didn't take long and after getting dressed she walked back down and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. Randy was sitting at the kitchen table and talking with Catherine.

"Hi Alyssa how are you?" Catherine asked as she sat down by Randy.

"Confused to what is going on, why she left her daughter here and what happened to her." Alyssa said

"That is understandable. Why don't we find her grandma and see what can be done. Randy was telling you two don't want to put her in foster care is that right?" Catherine said

"That is right. It's not her fault." Alyssa said as the little girl woke up and started to cry. Alyssa walked in and picked her up . "It's okay sweetie." as Alyssa held her close and started to rub her back to comfort her. Daryen calmed down nearly right away and just snuggled into Alyssa.

"I do know that Jodi Becket is on her way to talk to you two about her staying with you. I know that the police called after Alyson was taken away. Do you know anything about her family?" Catherine asked "Jodi is very nice and easy to work with."

"I know nothing. I know her mom lived her in St Louis but should could have lied about that. We barely know anything. She tried to pass Daryen off as my daughter. She is Joel as in Alyssa's ex's daughter." Randy said as the door bell rang and Alyssa passed Daryen over to Randy and got up to answer the door.

Alyssa opened the door to find a very nice dressed woman standing there with a smile on her face and a shoulder bag. "Hello I'm Jodi Becket, I work with social services." she said

"Hi, we have been expecting you. I am Alyssa Orton." as she held the door open for Jodi to come in. "Follow me my husband and our lawyer are in the kitchen." Alyssa led the way and Jodi followed "Randy this is Jodi she is the social worker, and this is Catherine our lawyer."

"Hi nice to meet you I would shake your hand but I have a little girl who is tracing my tattoo's right now" Randy said and smiled at her.

"It's okay, she seems happy. Hello Catherine it's good to see you again." Jodi said

"Please have a seat. Do you two want something to drink?" Alyssa asked

"I will take some tea if you have it handy?" Jodi said. Catherine just shook her head no. Alyssa got up and poured a glass of tea for Jodi and handed it to her and then sat by down by Randy who wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"So what can we do to protect Daryen here?" Alyssa asked

"I can place her with you for the next few days till we find out if she has other family around. I don't know if her father is in the picture or not." Jodi said as she pulled out a legal pad and started to make a few notes. "I arrange for a hearing today this afternoon."

"The only thing we do know is that my ex boyfriend Joel is her father who is in prison for raping me and stabbing Randy, he isn't fit to be around." Alyssa said as Randy smiled at his wife and started to rub her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry that happened Alyssa. I don't think a judge would ever place a child with him to begin with. I can do some digging and see what all I can find out and we can go from there. Do you have the room here for her?" Jodi asked

"Alyssa and I have more than enough room for her here with us. Aubrey is the same age she is and we also have twins that are only a month old. There is more than enough love and room for Daryen to stay here. I can go and buy her a bed and get more clothes for her. Alyson left her with nothing." Randy said

"Do you mind if I can see the room? Randy I also have to ask if you are going to start traveling again. I know you are a professional wrestler and gone a lot." Jodi said

"Sure. Actually I am retired and not returning anytime soon as I own a wrestling school here in St Louis." Randy said as everyone stood up and followed Randy and Alyssa up the stairs. Randy showed the room that was next to theirs and it was pretty nice and the same size as Aubrey's and the twins.

"Randy I am impressed she would have her own room and then share a bathroom. I will make the recomendation to have her placed with you till we can find a more permanent place for her. If we can't you may have her all the time." Jodi told them.

"I think I speak for both Randy and I, we would like to adopt her as well make the plans for it. I don't want her in a home with 10 other children and not get the loving care she would here with us." Alyssa said

"I will see what I can do. I will call you with a time for court. Is there a number I can get ahold of you on?" Jodi asked

"Yeah I will give you my cell number. Even though its not working right now they would be with in the next few hours. We are headed to Verizon and getting new phones today and then take Daryen here shopping." Randy said

"I was wondering why you called me from the house phone Randy." Catherine said

"Aub threw the phones in the pool down at the school last night." Alyssa said and everyone laughed.

Jodi and Catherine headed out at the same time. Jodi headed straight to the court house and placed paperwork to have the Orton's temporary guardian of Daryen. Randy found some shoes that were Aubrey's and slipped them on. Daryen was starting to warm up to Randy and was giggling and smiling. After heading out the two headed to get new phones and soon shopping for Daryen. Randy called both Jodi and Catherine with news that their phones were up and working. That afternoon they were sitting in the court room hoping that the judge listened to both Jodi and Catherine and place Daryen in their care. The judge heard everything and placed Daryen in the Orton's care and set a date in 6 months to review and would talk final placement then. The judge also told them that since Joel was in prison he had no parental rights and she had no other family as both of Joel's parent had been dead for close to three years and the same with Alyson's family.

That evening they decided to have a family dinner with both sets of parents and after Elaine said to come to their house around 4pm for supper then they were having a night alone or so they thought.

"Randy." Alyssa said

"What is it babe?" Randy asked

"Did she go down easy?" Alyssa asked as Randy laid down next to his wife and pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"She did. I was shocked she let me put her down. She is a total sweetie." Randy said and pressed a kiss to Alyssa's forehead "You need to rest babe." Alyssa was sound asleep against his chest with in minutes and he feel asleep quickly as well.

Alyssa slept for a few hours before waking up as she rolled over she smiled as Randy was still cuddled up behind her. After looking at the time Alyssa decided to let Randy sleep some more and got cleaned up and then walked into Daryen's room to check on her as they had to be at Bob and Elaine's for supper in under two hours as they also had a show that night. Alyssa couldnt' help but smile at Daryen who was sitting up in bed and playing with one of the new toys she had gotten that morning.

"Hi Daryen did you sleep good?" Alyssa asked and she just nodded her head and smiled up at Alyssa. "We need to get ready to go. Do you want to wear one of your new outfits we got today?" Daryen just nodded her head yes and Alyssa picked her up and together they picked out a cute green shirt that had pink butterflies on it and some jeans shorts to match. After getting her changed, they walked into wake up Randy.

"Babe have you seen my watch?" Randy asked when the two girls walked in to wake him up. Alyssa sat Daryen down on their bed and turned on the TV and smiled as she got into her purse and handed Randy his watch. "Thanks baby"

"You are welcome. Not like you don't have a huge collection of watches to choose from. Daryen and I are ready to go." Alyssa said "We need to head out."

"I hope our parents understand our decision to bring her into our home." Randy said

"They will honey don't worry too much." Alyssa said and the three soon headed out to Randy's parents house. Elaine had already knew as Randy had called to check on the twins and she completely understood and thought that what Randy and Alyssa were doing was very nice and selfless. Randy drove them in the direction and soon were pulling up in front of his parents house and everyone was already there. Randy helped Alyssa out and then helped Daryen out of her seat and she wanted him to carry her.

It wasn't long and Aubrey was launching herself at her parents and hugged them close. After sitting down and explaining what was going on Karen had tears in her eyes as did Elaine again from hearing it. Both Bob and Marty were happy that Randy and Alyssa were doing something to help her. Aubrey and Daryen were playing on the floor with some of the toys Aubrey was playing with her nerf ball and Randy was on the floor with them and Aubrey couldn't help but smack him in the face with the ball and started to giggle when Randy picked her up and started to tickle her.

That night after the show at the school every one crashed. Daryen was sleeping soundly when Randy checked on her and covered her back up then checked on Aubrey who was out like a light. Randy made the rounds as he checked on each of the family. Randy couldn't help but smile at his family how much it has grown and how much love he had for everyone. He truly was a lucky man.

A/N: What goes on next with Daryen? How does Aubrey adjust to another little girl in the family will she stop being a terror with the twins? Please read and review thank you

~Kinley Orton


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 30

Randy was walking into the master bedroom and hoping lay down as he was pretty sore after his match with John and wanted to crash but a loud cry from Camden changed his plans. Randy walked across the hall and picked her up and pressed a kiss to her forehead and could tell that she was really warm. After changing her he slipped a onesie on and wrapped her up in her blanket and popped her paci into her mouth. Randy held her close as he walked down to find his wife who was paying bills at the kitchen table.

"I thought you went to bed hon." Alyssa said

"I thought I was going to as well but Camy here decided that she was going to wake up instead. I changed her but she feels warm. Where is the ear thermometer?" Randy asked

"In my medical bag hon, here let me take her and will you grab it please?" Alyssa asked as he placed the wide awake little girl in her mommy's arms. Alyssa felt Camden's forehead and Randy was right she was warm. "She is warm."

Randy found Alyssa's medical bag and grabbed her stethoscope and thermometer and walked into the kitchen and handed them to his wife. Alyssa took Camden's temp and it was reading 100.00. "Randy will you grab the pain relief she has a temp of 100.00." then listened to her heart and lungs. "Randy I think she is coming down with something her lungs don't sound clear."

"Do you want me to call mom and have her come stay with the rest so we can take her to the ER?" Randy asked

"Please. I am going to go and find her a light sleeper and pack the diaper bag." Alyssa said

"I will pack her diaper bag just bring down a few sleepers and onesies." Randy said and kissed Alyssa on her lips and smiled at her. Randy was worried about Camden as this is her third temp in the last three weeks and she also had a small cough. Randy called his mom who said that she and Bob were on the way to help. Randy packed the diaper bag and then walked up to help Alyssa out.

"Babe she is ready will you hold her so I can get dressed please?" Alyssa said. Randy brought his wife and daughter into his arms and held Alyssa while she cried, she was drained it didn't help that Camden hadn't been sleeping good she was up every two hours and not feeling good. Randy held Camden in his arms and walked down and started the truck and backed it out. Elaine and Bob were pulling into the drive as Alyssa was coming out with the diaper bag and thanked them for staying. Elaine said to call her phone and didn't care what the time was she was worried as well. Randy helped Alyssa into the back of the truck and drove them towards the hospital. It wasn't long after arriving and being shown back to a room they were now waiting on the doctor to come in and talk to them and figure what was wrong with Camden, who was now crying and she wouldn't settle down either. Alyssa was at her wits end when Randy picked Camden up and held her to him, she wouldn't settled for him either. Alyssa was in tears when the doctor walked in.

"Dr Orton are you okay?" Dr Anthony asked Alyssa shook her head no and Randy sat down with Camden in his arms and held her close. "Let me look Camden over and we can go from there okay." Alyss just nodded her head in agreement and Randy handed the baby over and held Alyssa close. Dr Anthony gently examined Camden and listened to her breathe and she started to cough. "Alyssa I want to take films of her lungs. I am thinking upper respiratory but I want to make sure."

"That is okay. She hasn't been sleeping and has had a fever off and on for two weeks now and I just want to make sure she is okay." Alyssa said

"Okay. I want you to rest, why don't you lay down and I will take her down myself and Randy can come with her. Just rest okay." Dr Anthony told her. "Alyssa we have known each other for years now. I am their doctor I want you to rest before I have to admit you tonight."

Alyssa laid down and soon fell asleep while she was waiting for Randy and Camden to return she hoped nothing was wrong and it was just a bad cold. It wasn't long after they left that Randy walked back in with Camden sound asleep in his arms. "Aly babe wake up."

"What is wrong Randy?" Alyssa asked as she sat up on the bed. Randy sat down beside her and pressed a kiss to her forehead "What is wrong with Camy?"

Randy went to answer his wife but Dr Anthony walked back in and sat down in the chair by the door. "Alyssa I looked over her films, and the pulmonary doctor looked them over as well Camden has RSV which is Respiratory Syncytial Virus. I would like to admit her tonight and run a nasal cannula, and give her some fluids as well. I would like to also use nebulizedhypertonic saline she will be fine. The both of you are more than welcome to stay up here tonight but let us take care of you both."

Alyssa just nodded her head in agreement she was worried about her daughter and knew that she was in good hands with Dr Anthony. It wasn't long and Randy who still had a hold of Camden was walking with the doctor while Alyssa was signing paper work and called Elaine to give her updates and thanked her for staying with the rest of the little ones. Alyssa finally walked into the hospital room and smiled at Randy who was pacing the floor with Camden and she was crying as the nurse hooked up the cannula and then listened to her.

"Did you get ahold of mom?" Randy asked quietly.

"Yes she is worried about me now. She knows that I haven't gotten much sleep and wants me to rest. I have a massive migraine and need to take my meds but they are at home." Alyssa said "She wants us to call in the morning with an update."

"Alyssa would you please call Dr Roush maybe she can help tonight or I am sending you home." Randy said. Alyssa went to answer him but ran for the bathroom and stared to get sick. The nurse told Randy to tend to Alyssa while she called in the doctor who could help. Randy grabbed a washcloth and got it cold and helped Alyssa lay down in the bed and started to rub her back to comfort her. He was just as worried about Camden and now Alyssa. Randy had gotten up the few night before with her while she was fussy and couldn't settle down. It wasn't long and Dr Roush walked in to see what was going on with Alyssa and after talking with Randy she looked Alyssa over and said that she would give Alyssa something for the pain. The nurse brought the queen size bed down and Randy crashed with his arms around Alyssa who was sleeping sound due medication she had received.

The next morning came quick for Alyssa she was waking up a bit and had to use the bathroom and checked on Camden who was still sleeping soundly. Alyssa slipped her shirt on over her tank top and walked out to the nurses station.

"Hi Dr Orton can I help you?" the nurse asked

"I was just wondering how Camden did last night. I was out like a light. I just wanted to see how she did. I know my husband and I were sound asleep for once." Alyssa said

"She woke up once for a bottle around midnight, we diluted it and she took it okay. Dr Orton sometimes we need to get sleep ourselves. It's okay that the two of you slept through her for once." she said

"We will take her down for films again after a bit. Why don't you go back and get some rest." she said Alyssa nodded her head in agreement and walked back into the room and laid on the bed next to Randy who pulled her close.

"Where did you head off too?" Randy asked quietly as Alyssa laid back down next to him and laid her head on his chest.

"I had to use the bathroom and then checked with the nurse. We slept through crying and taking a bottle last night. I'm just worried about her Randy." Alyssa said

"I know you are honey, I am too, this is something we can over come together. Why dont' you head home and try to get some sleep. I will stay here with Camy and take care of her. I don't need my wife of four to get sick herself." Randy said then kissed her on the lips and held her close.

"I will wait till Dr Anthony comes in and see what she has to say." Alyssa said

"No you wont I want you to head home. I will call my dad to have him come get you and take you to their house so you can rest." Randy stated as he pulled out his phone and called his dad and asked him to come pick up Alyssa who was out on her feet and to make sure she was in bed. "Dad is on the way babe."

Before Alyssa could protest Dr Anthony walked in to see how Camden was doing. After looking Camden over. "I want to get another set of films and draw blood to see how she is doing. Hopefully by tonight she will be home and in her own bed." Alyssa nodded her head in agreement. "Alyssa things will be fine. Why don't you go home and get some sleep before I admit you myself. Camden needs her mommy healthy."

Randy wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and held her close as she started to cry. "Dad will be here in a few to take you home to rest then you can come back up. I want you to go home and take a pain pill as I know you are still hurting pretty bad. I love you if something changes I will call you babe."

"Just take care of Camden Randy. I love you too, yes I will go home and lay back down and try to rest." Alyssa said and walked over and picked Camden up and held her close and kissed her on her forehead and smiled. Bob walked in and smiled at his son and daughter in law.

"Alyssa lets get you home Randy will take good care of her she is a daddy's little girl as well." Bob said as he pressed a kiss to Camden's forehead and then hugged Randy. Alyssa handed Camden over to Randy who kissed Alyssa on the lips.

Alyssa grabbed her shoulder bag that held her purse and allowed Bob to help her out to the car and they headed home. Once Alyssa walked in the house she was attacked by both Aubrey and Daryen. Alyssa picked up Aubrey and held her close and kissed her on the cheek. Daryen squeezed Alyssa's leg and held on tight. "Elaine thank you again for staying last night."

"You are most welcome. Daryen did great she flipped out a little when she woke up this morning and didn't see you or Randy but has been playing with Aubrey they are getting along great. Kyler is sound asleep in his swing. I want you to go up and rest honey. Get some sleep then you can head up. Knowing my son he is has Camden against his chest and both are sleeping." Elaine said as she picked up Daryen who reached for Alyssa who held her close and smiled at her then kissed her forehead. "Did the doctor say much from the ER visit?"

"Dr Anthony did films last night and she has RSV. Don't know where she contacted it but I just want her home." Alyssa said as her phone dinged. "That was Randy they just got done with films and she is sleeping soundly against Randy."

"There is your comfort now we have the kids and will take them back to our house and keep them tonight. Hopefully you three will be home tonight." Elaine said and hugged her "Now go rest."

"Thanks Elaine, you are a life savior. I will call with updates and when I head up to the hospital." Alyssa stated and headed upstairs after holding Kyler for a few minutes before Elaine took the baby. Alyssa headed up and after changing into a clean tank top and yoga pants she grabbed her medication and laid down and turned on the fan and settled back and snuggled into Randy's pillows and soon was sound asleep.

Randy was cuddling Camden close when the doctor walked back in and smiled at Randy who was nearly asleep himself while Camden was looking around. "How is she doing Randy?"

"She is still warm I think her fever is coming down some but not by much. The nurse just gave her some pain relief. Everything okay?" Randy asked

"Her films are still cloudy but getting better. I would like to keep her over night again and send her home tomorrow morning. I will keep doing pain relief every 5 hours and breathing treatments as well. I will probably send her home on breathing treatments as well. It will be okay Randy." Dr Anthony said "Try to get some rest with Camden. I will come up later to check on you three."

"Thank you Dr Anthony. I am hopping that Aly is sleeping." Randy said

"I hope she is resting too. Talk to you this evening." Dr Anthony said

Alyssa was starting to wake up and rolled over and looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 5pm she had been asleep for nearly 6 hours. After getting cleaned up and grabbing fresh clothes for herself and Randy she threw her make up in her shoulder bag and called Randy after sitting the house alarm and asked what he wanted for supper. Randy asked her to go by Subway and get him a sub from there she knew what he loved and also ordered her something to eat. After arriving up at the hospital Randy met her outside to help her in and held her close and told her what Dr Anthony had said as well. Once the couple reached their daughters room she was getting a breathing treatment and was pretty content. Alyssa held her and fed her a bottle and rocked her to sleep while Dr Anthony came back in to check on her and said that she could go home tomorrow afternoon.

The next morning came quick Randy was up first and was rocking Camden as she was having a bottle and he was talking to her when the doctor walked in and after getting another set of films they were finally cleared to head home even though Camden would get a breathing treatment every six hours and right before bed and just to keep an eye on her temp and make sure it didn't go up again. Randy and Alyssa were just happy that she could go home. It was nearly 2pm when Alyssa was pulling into the drive she had gone by Walgreen's to pick up the breathing treatment and some more diapers and formula and soon they were getting settled back in at home. Alyssa was just happy to be home Aubrey was now in her lap as was Daryen and she was reading them a book while Randy was getting a work out in, the babies were sound asleep and pretty content. That night all went pretty well Camden woke up and was having a bottle and was pretty content and after having her breathing treatment it was time for bed. Kyler had woken up and Randy had fed him while Alyssa put Camden down for the night and checked on the girls who were sleeping soundly. Alyssa started not feeling good and laid down in bed and was almost sound asleep when Randy joined her.

"Alyssa babe you okay?" Randy asked quietly as he joined her in bed and started to rub her back as she was facing towards him and cuddled to one of Randy's pillows

"No my head is starting to hurt really bad again." she said quietly

"I'm sorry baby why don't you take your pain meds and I will give you a massage how does that sound?" Randy asked quietly. Alyssa nodded her head in agreement and after using the bathroom she took her pain medication and she stripped off her tank top and laid down on her stomach. "I love you babe."

"Hm I love you too Randy. Sorry if I fall asleep on you." Alyssa said quietly. Randy bent down and kissed her on the cheek and told her not to worry about it too much as he started the massage he could tell by her breathing that had evened out and was sound asleep. Randy got up and wiped his hands off and after he used the bathroom he checked on the kids and made sure they were all covered up. Randy just prayed that Camden quickly started to feel better and that no one else got sick form it as well.

A/N: I hope that Camden starts to feel better soon.

~Kinley


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 31

3 Months Later

Alyssa was trying her hardest not to laugh at Daryen who had learned that her Uncle John had ticklish feet and was sitting by him as he was getting adjusted and she was tickling his feet and he was laughing. Aubrey had run over to help and they were just torturing their Uncle John and Krista couldn't help but laugh. Scott was starting to crawl while Jocelyn was all over the place and the twins were starting to roll over even more now. Camden was pretty healthy now and doing great they still did a breathing treatment before bed but she was back to her happy little self. Kyler had learned that if he pushes himself up on his arms and roll over and scream that people would come running to see what was wrong. During this time Taryen had become a big sister to a healthy little boy, Ted and Mallory welcome Preston Chase DiBiase into the world only a few nights before both mom and baby were doing great.

The school was doing great and Vince had even signed a few of the wrestlers after the match and wanted to sign another one, the three would be going to FCW to learn more and were excited. Randy was walking down the stairs as he had been on a run when the doors opened and Jodi Becket walked in she had been down a few times to see how things were going with Daryen and was pleased with the progress that she had made with the Orton's, during this time the Judge had moved up the hearing and she was coming to tell them the good news of when the hearing was.

"Hi Jodi what is going on?" Randy asked

"Not a whole lot I have a bit of news for you and Alyssa is she here?" Jodi asked

"She is probably feeding Camy why don't you go into the office and let me get cleaned up and we can talk then. I hope the news is good." Randy said

"It is Randy don't worry about that." Jodi said and headed to the office but found no Alyssa and heard the two girls giggling at something walked over to where they were still tickling their Uncle John who was still laughing.

"Jodi hi." Alyssa said as she was sitting with the girls who were having a blast.

"Hi Alyssa how is Camden doing now?" Jodi asked as she sat down by Alyssa on the mats as John was let them crawl on him as well as his own two.

"Much much better thanks for asking. What brings you by? Girls why don't you go play with Taryen who just walked in by the play area okay." Alyssa said

"Thanks Aly I need the break." John said and stood up then helped both Alyssa and Jodi up.

"Not a problem John we know you love to have tea parties with the girls and let them dress you up with a pink boa." Alyssa said with a smirk on her face.

"Who told you?" John asked

"No one I saw it." Alyssa said and Jodi couldn't help but laugh. The girls walked to the office were Kyler was sound asleep and waited for Randy to come and join them. "How are you doing Jodi?"

"Pretty Good. I have to thank you two for letting me become a part of our family, you all are wonderful. It was also nice meeting Wade, we have been seeing each other for awhile now." Jodi said as Randy walked into the office and picked up Camden who smiled at her daddy. "Well now that Randy is in here, I have good news since Daryen was placed in your home and I have been doing home visits since and I have put in my recomendation for Daryen to become a permanent fixture in the Orton household. The judge had agreed to move the hearing up as he is pleased on how well she is doing and the fact she has no where else to go but foster care. I know that you don't want that to happen. You can put in for adoption and since she is a ward of the state but in your house I don't see that being a problem."

"That is good news, thanks for coming down here to tell us yourself. When is the hearing? Does Daryen need to be there?" Alyssa asked

"Here is the thing Joel has a sentencing hearing in two weeks, he has had to sign away his parental rights the judge wants this heard today. Can you be there at 2pm for this? I have contacted Catherine and all. Joel has been very naughty while in jail and killed another man. So he is in longer and that is what the hearing is for." Jodi said

"We will be there with bells on. We already put in the papers for adoption and to have her last name changed to Orton, we just need the judge to sign off on the papers." Randy said as he smiled at his wife who couldn't help but to smile back as she had picked up Kyler who was starting to wake up and changed him.

"Daryen doesn't need to be there, I hope things with the adoption goes smoothly there is no one to contest it and all." Jodi said

"That is good news I will call our parents and see if they can watch the little ones for us. Daryen has managed to keep Aub out of trouble for us. We have had a few problems when Camden was sick but other than that nothing, they are the sweetest little girls." Alyssa said

"Well I am glad on that. I will see you two at 2pm." Jodi said and headed out after talking to Wade and kissing him then she headed to work.

Alyssa called both sets of grandparents who said that they would both come to their house while they were in court. Randy and Alyssa packed the kids up and after talking with John he understood and since it was a down day and no matches that night they would celebrate for supper and cook out over at their house. Randy and Alyssa were headed to the court house both nervous that something would go wrong and hoped nothing would stop this. Catherine was there and greeted them and soon they were in front of the judge in his chambers. The judge heard everything and agreed to what Jodi was saying and also the adoption and the changing of Daryen's last name to Orton. Both Randy and Alyssa were in tears that they now had adopted Daryen Marie Orton. The judge told them in 60 days they would do the final hearing and Daryen would be an Orton for good. The hearing in 60 days was just to finalize all paper work and she was theirs. Randy thanked the judge again and after helping Alyssa up she asked Jodi to come over for supper as they were grilling out as Wade would be there. Randy called John on the way home and said they would go by the store and pick up the food for supper tonight if he would help grill it.

That evening after everyone had gone home the kids were asleep and Nathan asked if he could stay the night which was fine by Randy and Alyssa he had actually pushed them out of the house so they could go on a date. Both Randy and Alyssa headed down to the school to swim as it was still a little chilly to swim at home. Alyssa just changed into her swimsuit and walked out to the pool and smiled at her husband who was sitting down on the steps to the lazy river.

"You look wonderful babe." Randy said. Alyssa had lost all the weight from the pregnancy and was still working out nearly every day. "I love you babe."

"I love you too. It didn't take long for me to loose the weight as I was all babies." Alyssa said as Randy brought her into his arms and kissed her deeply. As he plucked the strings of her top loose and pulled it off "Randal"

""We are the only ones here baby, everyone else is out for a bit. I want my wife." Randy whispered as he took off his shorts and and her bottoms."I going to feast on my sweet little treat then fuck you baby." as he touched her sweet spot between her legs he started to rub just enough to moisten her. Alyssa moaned as Randy touched her.

Randy kept rubbing her folds just enough for them to part and moisten before inserting one, then two fingers deep inside of her. He scooted down and took a breast in his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue. Once the first nipple was a hardened bud, he moved to the other nipple and did the same thing. He placed a trail of kisses down her body until he reached the top of her smooth mound. "Oh yes Randy don't stop" as he dipped his tongue into her searing folds and flicked her clit. As he licked and sucked on her swollen clit, he fingered her pussy making sure to hit the right spot at the right time. Alyssa kept moaning in pleasure as Randy enjoyed her wetness the more he ate the wetter she got. Randy could tell that she was getting close as her muscles were squeezing his fingers. Soon he removed his fingers and smiled up at Alyssa as she took his fingers into her mouth and started to lick them clean. Randy loved the feeling of her tongue and mouth on his fingers sucking him clean. He looked at her folds and dived into really eating her pussy. He hummed as he licked and nibbled away on her wanting to make her cum hard. He wanted to drink up everything she could give called out in pleasure as she started to explode with force as she held Randy's head in place. Randy stayed with her and drank up everything she gave him and reached up to kiss her so she could enjoy herself on his lips. Randy slid into Alyssa's body with a powerful thrust as they both cried out in pure pleasure. Alyssa looked up at Randy and told him to fuck her good, he wanted to watch her breast bounce up and down on her body. Randy started to move in and out of Alyssa's body with ease as they made love to each other, he started to move faster as they kissed and soon was pounding in and out of her body while she was screaming out his name in pure pleasure. It wasn't long and both screamed out as they reached their final climaxes. Randy held Alyssa close as they decided to walk through the lazy river then after getting changed they locked up and Randy set the alarm and soon they were walking into the house.

Alyssa told Randy to talk with Nathan and she was headed to bed and as she headed up she checked on the kids and Camden was starting to wake up some and after changing her she held her close and fixed her a bottle then sat down in the glider and fed her then rocked her back to sleep and drifted off herself.

"Thanks for letting us out for a bit man how were the little ones?" Randy asked his brother who was relaxing on the couch and watching TV.

"Good Daryen woke up and screamed for a few minutes and I laid down with her. I asked what was wrong and she said no momma be good. Other than that I didn't have a problem. Kyler woke up and after changing him and I gave him a bottle and laid he down he drank it and after a bit I checked on him again he was sound asleep. I washed the bottle and filled it with water for the next feeding." Nathan said "I love all my nieces and nephew."

"Well thanks for staying with them again. Kyler is picky about who he lets feed him. All day yesterday he wanted to do it himself then today its all me. A few days before that he wanted only mommy." Randy said. "We had better get some sleep. Did Camy wake up?"

"Nope, what room do I get or do I get the couch?" Nathan asked

"Um you can take over the basement bedroom that is our guest room. I'm glad when I built this house I had five bedrooms upstairs. I also never thought we would have them filled this quickly. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I love each of them so much." Randy said

"I love them as well. What you two did for Daryen was amazing. I know she will be very happy here as an Orton." Nathan said the brother's hugged and Randy set the alarm and headed up to join his wife in bed. After checking on Aubrey she was sound asleep and he just covered her back up, Daryen was as well he just pulled her blanket up and kissed her cheek. Kyler had wiggled out of his blanket he just covered his son back up and watched him sleep before closing his door and checking on Camden who was sound asleep against her mommy. Randy gently lifted Camden and changed her again and laid her down and covered her up and then gently lifted Alyssa and carried her to their bed. After closing Camden's door he joined Alyssa in their room and smiled as he watched her get ready for bed. After climbing in bed Randy pulled Alyssa to his chest and they both drifted off to sleep. Alyssa was out when Randy told her that he loved her.

A/N: The adoption of Daryen is going very smooth, I hope the next 60 days pass quickly and the couple can finally change her last name to Orton. Thanks again everyone who had read & reviewed you all are awesome! Thank God Joel can't stop it


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 32

That night as everyone was sleeping it was starting to storm, when Randy and Alyssa were driving home it was already lighting and storming. After they arrived home it had started to rain. Normally when it rained everyone slept good. Although now it was lighting and thundering. Randy was having a hard time sleeping and flipped on the TV and turned to the local TV station that was talking about the strong storms and that St Louis was now in a thunder storm warning and showed the radar and it was almost to St Louis.

Randy got up and checked on the little ones. Camden was waking up and started to fuss, Randy gently picked her up and held her close while he changed her and found her paci and popped it back into mouth, she didn't like that idea and started to cry. "Sh baby girl lets not wake everyone else up." Randy told her as he started to pace her floor she was warm to him again. Randy found the ear thermometer and took her temp and saw that it was nearly 102. He hated to wake up Alyssa but he wanted to make sure she wasn't getting sick again. Alyssa heard Camden cry and walked into her room to see what was going on.

"What is wrong Randy?" Alyssa asked quietly

"Camy was waking up again and I picked her up and she felt warm to me, after I changed her and popped her paci into her mouth I took her temp its close to 102. I hope she isn't getting sick again." Randy said

"I hope she isn't either babe. Let me go and grab my stethoscope and listen to her while you hold her. Will you get her into a onesie please?" Alyssa asked as she kissed Camden on the forehead and she was hot. Randy did as he was asked while Alyssa walked down to the office and grabbed what she needed and headed back up and asked for Randy to bring Camden into their bedroom. Randy grabbed her blanket and her little puppy she had started to sleep with and held her close while Alyssa listened to her daughter's heart and lungs.

"She isn't clear again. I am going to give her some pain relief to bring down her fever and then hopefully we can get into her doctor tomorrow if not I will take her to the ER. I'm worried about her.I have a feeling her lungs weren't fully developed when she was born. But she was doing great and her lungs were nice and clear when she was born." Alyssa said

"Do you think the RSV is back or she has a relapse I know that can happen." Randy said as he paced the floor with Camden in his arms as she was fussy.

"It can hon. I'm going to call my mom and see if she can come stay for here while we take her in. I don't feel comfortable to wait in the morning." Alyssa said "Will you slip on a shirt and all. I will take her down with me. I have her diaper bag ready we can slip some pants on her." Randy nodded his head in agreement and slipped a clean shirt on and pair of basketball shorts.

It wasn't long and Karen was pulling into her daughter's drive worried about her daughter and granddaughter. Randy had already backed the truck out and had Camden loaded and helped Karen into the house. Randy drove pretty fast to get to the ER Camden wasn't happy about being in her car seat and was crying. Once they arrived Alyssa carried Camden in and after talking with the nurse they were taken back right away. Dr Anthony was back on that night and after seeing Camden she admitted her again and started the breathing treatments right away. Camden did have a relapse. That night both Randy and Alyssa got some sleep after talking with Dr Anthony and found out this just happens sometimes and that she would grow out of it by the time she was one.

The next morning came quick for Alyssa as she could hear Camden fuss and a nurse walked in and told Alyssa to get some more sleep that she would take care of her for now. It was mid morning and Dr Anthony released Camden to go home and just keep and eye on her temp and keep doing the breathing treatments as they were working. Alyssa asked that if Camden's lungs were full developed at birth and Dr Anthony told her if they were they would have kept the babies till they were read to go home. That afternoon while Alyssa and Randy were resting the grandma's were loving it as they were spending time with the little ones.

The next few weeks passed quickly everyone was finally healthy and growing like they should be Camden hadn't had a relapse again. Randy still couldn't believe that they were about to welcome Daryen into their home as an Orton, he was beyond happy. Both Aubrey and Daryen were playing in the living room with Camden who was now sitting up and giggling at her daddy who was making faces at the three and she started to crawl over to him. He picked her up and held her close till she wiggled down at 6 months old the twins were finally crawling.

It was the morning of the hearing and both Alyssa and Randy were excited to have Daryen in their home as an Orton and she couldn't wait either she had even started to call Randy 'Daddy' and Alyssa 'Momm' a few weeks past and she was very happy. Elaine and Karen were watching the little ones while everyone else was in court. Daryen was going with them. Jodi met them at the court house along with Catherine and soon enough they were before the judge who granted everything and Daryen was now Daryen Orton.

That evening every one gathered over to the Orton's to celebrate the finalization of the adoption and everyone had welcomed Daryen into the house the day that Alyson had dropped her off. Daryen already had a special bond with Aubrey so far those two hadn't caused much trouble which Randy and Alyssa were happy about. That night after dinner Randy was putting the kids to sleep and after reading a story to both of the girls they climbed into bed and were sound asleep in minutes while Alyssa was feeding Camden as her mom was feeding Kyler.

The next few weeks proved to be busy as the school had really picked up in business and Randy felt like he was constantly gone. Most of the time Aubrey and Daryen went with him if the twins were napping at home and Alyssa stayed there. Or the whole family when as they also go to play with Taryen. Ted had to retire a few weeks before due to an injury that was pretty bad and never healed so he was now constantly down at the school helping as well. Vince never thought he would see the day when most of his top wrestlers would be stepping down but he understood with Randy, John and Ted as they all had young ones at home and didn't want to miss their kids grow up.

Ted and Randy had gotten the kids into the pool and they were splashing around in the shallow end while they were sitting down not to far from them and talking they couldn't that their oldest were almost 3 the years had passed quickly also with the twins were growing up quickly. Scott was playing in the shallow end with John as Jocelyn was in the lazy river with Krista while she was talking with Mallory who had Preston in the water and so far he didn't seem to mind the water at all. Alyssa was walking with Camden who loved to be in the water was sitting in her little duckie float and was almost asleep from being in the water while Alyssa was pushing her in the float. Kyler had an ear infection and was spending the day with Elaine. For the most part after all the drama everyone was happy and healthy.

A/N: Thank you for everyone who has read the story there might be two or three chapters left! Thanks again for reading and reviewing you all are awesome!

~Kinley Orton


	33. The End

Thanks to everyone who as reviewed, alerted/favorited and followed the story you all are awesome!

Vulnerable

Chapter 33

10 Years Later

Randy was walking into the house from the garage and smiled at the sight before him he could heard Alyssa saying something to Daryen and Aubrey who were working on something for school and he still couldn't believe they were in the sixth grade and doing great. Camden was running around the house in her swimsuit and some windbreaks as she was on the swim team and loved it, while Kyler loved to play soccer and was pretty good at it. All of the kids were into sports. Aubrey and Daryen loved to play volleyball and Taryen loved to play as well. Jocelyn and Camden were on the same swim team while Preston, Scott and Kyler were all on the soccer team together.

"Hey babe." Alyssa said when Randy walked into the kitchen and they hugged, Randy then kisses her on the lips.

"Hey yourself. How has the day gone?" Randy asked as Camden ran back into the kitchen and Randy picked her up.

"Daddy will you be at my swim meet next weekend?" Camden asked

"I will be did you do good at practice today?" Randy asked and she just nodded her head yes and giggled and Randy and he sat her down and she took off running again.

"Babe we have soccer practice tonight then home and your dad is taking us to the airport. The girls are spending the night with Grandma Elaine and then home on Tuesday. Kyler after practice you are spending the night with Grandma Karen and since there this Saturday is a bi week we have no game and Daddy and I are headed out of town tonight and will pick you all up on Tuesday after school." Alyssa said

"Why can't we go mommy?" Aubrey asked

"Well its school night for all of you and its WrestleMania weekend and Daddy and I are headed out tonight as we have to be there." Alyssa said

"Mom are you going to be back in time for soccer practice?" Kyler asked

"Yes we will be honey. Grandma will take you and we will be there to watch and then bring you home." Alyssa said "Go get ready for soccer. Randy will you help him with his shin guards please?"

"Sure babe. Did you get us packed?" Randy asked

"We are all packed. I love you." Alyssa said

Randy kissed her sweetly on the lips and smiled at his wife who he was in major love with. "I love you too babe." then headed up to help Kyler get ready for soccer. It wasn't long and the family sat down for supper as soccer practice was at 6:30 and the girls were already packed and staying with Grandma Elaine and they were dropping them before practice and then taking Kyler and after that Marty was taking to the airport.

"Babe did you pack my gear, boots and wrist tape?" Randy yelled down the stairs

"Yes babe. All packed and by the front door." Alyssa said as Kyler ran down to eat supper.

It wasn't long after that that the girls were off with Elaine while Kyler was off with Karen while Randy and Alyssa had a spare moment to breathe. The last 10 years were perfect, sure they had trouble with kids being in all different places at once but it finally slowed down as each were in a sport that did practice on different nights. The school was doing great and Randy had more and more sign with the WWE and Vince who had retired a few years before was happy that he had invested in the school.

Randy was more in love with Alyssa as each year passed. Their love for each other held strong when a few female fans tired to break them up, when Joel attacked them both, when Alyson tried her hardest to say that her daughter was indeed Randy's. Then when she left Daryen with the Orton's and then died from overdosing on drugs. Randy's heart was in love with each of their kids and he was more proud of them more than ever. Randy's heart was vulnerable for a few years before he met the woman of his dreams who was vulnerable as well. The two of them came together and formed a strong bond of love for each other!

A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed you all made it possible for me to crank out the chapters. Keep your eyes open for a few one shots that are coming out soon!

~Kinley Orton


End file.
